Forzados a Amarnos
by Lolo Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué tan grave podía llegar a ser un matrimonio forzado? Por muy buen Kazekage que sea, Gaara sigue sin tener sentimientos. A diferencia de él, Hinata Hyüga deseaba morirse antes que acercarse a él. De todos modos, los matrimonios forzados unen cuerpos, pero no corazones. ¿O tal vez sí? ¿Podría Hinata amar a aquella persona que tanto terror causó en ella años atrás?
1. Capítulo 1: Introducción

Este es un fic que se me ocurrió de manera rápida, no sé si quedó bien o no, pero espero que lo lean & que les guste C:

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen x)

**Sin OoC**, ningún cambio en la personalidad de cada pesonaje.

**Sin OC.**

**Pareja:** **GaaHina**. _Secundaria: ItaTema. (Habrá más parejas a lo largo del fic, obvio jiji, pero las fijas son esas.)_

Ya saben que soy principiante en esto, se acepta cualquier crítica, como dicen, todo sea por mejorar :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 -INTRODUCCIÓN-**

-Buena suerte, Hinata. –Le deseó la Quinta Hokage, Tsunade Senju. –Aunque ya no pertenezcas a Konoha, siempre serás bienvenida.

Hinata Hyüga se limitó a asentir, pues sabía que si abría la boca, todas esas lágrimas que se estaba aguantando saldrían. Y no podía mostrarse débil. No ante la Hokage, su primo, y sobre todo, su padre.

¿La razón? Aquel maldito acuerdo de matrimonio que hizo su padre con el Cuarto Kazekage.

"_¿Nunca pensó en cómo me sentiría? ¿En qué me podría destrozar la vida?"_ Pensaba mientras abandonaba el despacho de Tsunade. Sabía la razón por la cual se hizo el pacto: Poder. A Hiashi Hyüga le interesaba tener al Shukaku en sus manos, y al Cuarto Kazekage, el famoso Ojo Blanco. Por eso acordaron que, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, Hinata Hyüga debía viajar a Suna para casarse con el hijo del Cuarto. Pero, ¿qué hay de los sentimientos de su hija? Aunque abandonar su tierra natal no era lo único que le rompía el corazón. Aparte de dejar a sus amigos, familia y, sobre todo, al amor de su vida. Pero no, no era eso lo peor. Sin duda, lo que le hacía temblar era tener que casarse con Sabaku No Gaara. Le daban igual los comentarios de la gente, que decían que él ha cambiado. Que ahora es el honorable Quinto Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena. Ella sigue teniendo en mente a aquel aterrador Ninja de Suna que conoció cinco años atrás, en los exámenes Chünin. Aquel que mató sin piedad a Ninjas de Otogakure y de Amegakure, que casi mata a su amigo, Rock Lee, y que hizo temblar hasta a Akamaru del miedo.

-Hinata. –La llamó su primo, que también estaba presente. –Antes de irte, acompáñame al Ichiraku Ramen.

-¿Para qué, Neji?

-Hay gente que te espera ahí.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo único que pedía antes de irse era despedirse de sus amigos.

-Puedes ir. –Contestó su padre al ver las miradas de su sobrino y su hija puestas en él, esperando su consentimiento.

-Gracias, padre.

**~ X ~**

Después de dos horas sin despegar los ojos del papeleo, se levantó y se estiró, cansado. Observó aún el montón de papeles que le esperaban. Parecían interminables.

"_Y es sólo el principio."_ Pensó.

Aunque su trabajo le dejaba agotado, no le molestaba en absoluto hacerlo. Cada día se siente más orgulloso de sí mismo, de todo lo que ha logrado en estos últimos cinco años. Pasó de ser al monstruo temido de la aldea, a ser el honorable Quinto Kazekage. Parece ser que ya nadie se acuerda de que él es el Jinchüriki del Shukaku, que años atrás mataba a cualquiera que se le cruce. Incluso mejoró la relación con sus hermanos, llegando a sentir algo que nunca imaginó antes: Amor.

Sin embargo, hay una cosa que aún no puede llegar a comprender; los sentimientos de las personas. Por mucho que lo intenta, no podía mostrar sentimiento alguno, ni siquiera comprenderlos.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaban tocando la puerta.

-Pas-Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, puesto que aquella rubia malhumorada ya se encontraba dentro de su despacho sin su permiso.

-Temari, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no entres sin mi permiso? –Como siempre, se trataba de su hermana, que acababa de llegar de una misión. –En fin, ¿Cómo os fue en la misión?

-Como siempre. –Le contestó bruscamente Temari, entregándole el informe. –Aunque Matsuri resultó herida.

Gaara no tenía que mirar a su hermana para saber la mueca de disgusto que llevaba. Desde que él se convirtió en Kazekage, el equipo que formaba junto a sus hermanos se separó, y a Temari no le quedó más remedio que formar equipo con Matsuri y Daimaru, cosa que no le agradaba para nada. La rubia tenía un nivel de habilidad mucho mayor a la de sus compañeros. Aunque, por otro lado, había comenzado a gustarle tener a Matsuri en su equipo. Era la única que le ayudaba a verse con Shikamaru a escondidas. Sabía que si sus hermanos se enteraban se le iba a caer el pelo.

-Más tarde iré a verla. –Respondió Gaara al terminar de leer el informe de la misión. -Todo está en orden. Podéis retiraros.

-Con permiso, Kazekage. –Exclamó Daimaru, haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

La rubia, a diferencia de Daimaru, permaneció frente a Gaara varios segundos.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Temari? –Le preguntó el pelirrojo, al ver que no tenía intenciones de irse.

-Gaara, ¿Es que no recuerdas que fecha es hoy? –Preguntó, un poco sorprendida.

-18 de Diciembre. –Respondió.

-¡Mañana te casas, por Dios! –Gritó su hermana.

-¿Y qué? –Sabía perfectamente que ayer su prometida cumplió los 18 años, y en el papel del pacto que su padre hizo con Hiashi Hyüga antes de morir, indicaron que dos días después tendrían que casarse.

-¿No estás nervioso?

"_¿Debería estarlo?"_ Se preguntó el Kazekage. El no sentía nada. Ni nervios, ni emoción, ni desilusión, ni enojo… Nada. Absolutamente nada.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa. Voy a arreglar su cuarto. –Dijo finalmente Temari, al ver que Gaara no tenía intenciones de responder a su pregunta. –Y recuerda arreglar los papeles para que Hinata Hyüga sea legalmente Ninja de Suna.

**~ X ~**

-Hinata, no estés así. –Le pidió Neji, que no había tenido el valor de decirle nada durante el camino hacía Ichiraku Ramen. Le rompía el corazón verla tan mal. A pesar de que es su prima, la quería como si fuera su hermana. –Serás la mujer del Kazekage. Seguro te harás muy fuerte.

-Neji, no digas eso. –Le pidió Hinata, dejando caer varias lágrimas al escuchar "mujer del Kazekage".

A Neji no le quedó de otra que callar. No se le daba muy bien expresar sus sentimientos, ser cariñoso o aconsejar. Pero sabía que, en el fondo, Hinata sabía que él también lo estaba pasando mal.

"_Espero que al menos tengas una buena despedida, prima."_ Pensó, mientras abría las cortinas de Ichiraku Ramen.

Hinata no pudo evitar emocionarse. Estaban todos sus amigos y maestros presentes. Agachó su cabeza y dejó caer una lágrima.

-¡Hinata! –Corrió Sakura al notar la emoción de su amiga.

-Gracias. –Susurró Hinata, mientras abrazaba a Sakura Haruno. A pesar de que ella siempre fue la elegida de Naruto, jamás la vio como una enemiga. Es más, ella e Ino Yamanaka son las mejores compañeras que pudo encontrar.

-¿De verdad creías que íbamos a dejar que te vayas sin despedirte? –Le preguntó Kiba, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aunque por dentro parecía feliz, en el fondo tenía unas inmensas ganas de secuestrar a Hinata para que nunca la separen de su lado. Siempre amó en secreto a su compañera de equipo.

-Gracias, Kiba. –Le respondió, observando al resto de su equipo reunido: Shino Aburame, Akamaru y su maestra, Kurenai Yühi.

-¡Ten por seguro que te iremos a visitar! –Exclamó Tenten, la compañera de equipo de su primo Neji, junto con Rock Lee y el maestro Gai.

-¡Qué envidia me das! –Gritó Ino, acercándose bruscamente a ella y abrazándola. – ¡Más quisiera yo casarme con un Kage!

Escucharles a ellos y al resto de sus compañeros le animó muchísimo. Pero el único que consiguió que el mundo se le detuviera fue su rubio. Naruto Uzumaki.

-Hinata… Te vamos a extrañar mucho. –A Hinata le sorprendió verle serio por primera vez en su vida. –Estoy seguro que te irá muy bien al lado de Gaara. Él te protegerá.

Hinata agachó la cabeza, reprimiendo su llanto. Siempre tuvo la esperanza de conquistar un día el corazón de Naruto. De que él la ame como ella le ama. Pero hoy perdió la ilusión por completo.

-Será mejor comer ya, ¿no? –Preguntó Neji, intentando alegrar la situación después de las palabras de Naruto. –Te espera un largo viaje, Hinata.

Sin perder más tiempo, todos se acomodaron para pedir unas grandes porciones de Ramen.

**~ X ~**

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas cuando llegó un pájaro mensajero al despecho del Kazekage. Con un poco de pereza, se levantó para leerlo.

"_Kazekage-sama, disculpe la demora. Su prometida ya está en camino."_

Gaara arrugó ligeramente el papel y lo dejó sobre su escritorio.

"_Genial."_ Pensó sarcásticamente. Otro problema más.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Temari, en la planta baja de la casa del Kazekage. Se encontraba de buen humor y eso cualquiera lo podía notar.

Al terminar rápido la misión, le dio tiempo a acercarse a Konoha y ver a su genio preferido; Shikamaru Nara. ¡Le hacía tan feliz! Aunque había algunas cosas en su comportamiento que aún no entendía. ¿Por qué nunca iba a verla él? ¿Por qué no quería que sus hermanos se enterasen de su relación? ¿Por qué siempre que va a verle, van por lugares poco habitados? Le daba mala espina todo eso, y sobre todo aquella rubia, Ino Yamanaka. Pero prefería no seguir dándole importancia a sus celos enfermizos y disfrutar cada momento que pasa a su lado.

-Temari, ¿qué haces?

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de su hermano.

-¡Kankurö! –Gritó asustada. -¡No me vuelvas a asustar así, imbécil!

Cogió unas sábanas blancas recién lavadas y las llevó a un cuarto enorme y bonito, pero que, sin embargo, no utilizaban.

-¿Qué haces en esta habitación? –Preguntó Kankurö curioso mientras la seguía. -¿Tenemos invitados?

Temari negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tú tampoco le das importancia a esta fecha?

-Yo estaba enterado de que venía la prometida de Gaara. –Respondió Kankurö. -Nadie más.

-¿¡Y te parece poco!? –Gritó enfadada. No entendía como sus hermanos le daban tan poca importancia a todo.

-¡No he dicho eso! –Se defendió el castaño. –Pero no entiendo porque estás arreglando este cuarto. Ella debería dormir con Gaara.

-¿Estás loco? –Le preguntó Temari con una mueca de disgusto. – ¿En serio crees que Hinata querrá dormir con una persona que apenas conoce?

-Pero es su prometido.

-Kankurö, que poco entiendes de mujeres. –Le dijo, saliendo de la habitación para buscar un bonito espejo que compró especialmente para la peliazul. –Estoy segura que Hinata no quiere estar cerca de Gaara. Ella lo hace por obligación, pero no siente nada por mi hermano. ¿En serio crees que se querrá meter en su cama?

**~ X ~**

El tiempo se le había hecho eterno, ya apenas veía por donde pisaba, todo estaba muy oscuro, y, al aproximarse a la aldea de la Arena, pudo notar enseguida sus famosas y constantes tormentas. Alzó la mirada al notar varias luces en las fronteras de Suna, protegidas por grandes rocas y acantilados.

-Ya hemos llegado, Hinata-san. –Le informó uno de los Ninjas de Konoha encargado de acompañarla durante todo el viaje.

Hinata asintió, cubriéndose la cara con las manos por las molestas tormentas. No muy lejos de ahí pudo ver a dos Kunoichis de Suna.

-¡Buenas noches, Hinata-san! –Exclamó una de las Kunoichis, haciendo una reverencia. Hinata se sorprendió. No estaba acostumbrada a que la traten con tanta educación. –Soy Maki. Me encargaré de llevarla a la casa de Kazekage-sama.

-Yo soy Yukata. –Se presentó la otra Kunoichi que, al igual que Maki, hizo una reverencia. –Soy la asistente de Kazekage-sama.

-Encantada. Maki, Yukata. –Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa, devolviéndoles el gesto, cosa que sorprendió mucho a las Kunoichis. No se esperaban para nada a una chica tan bonita y educada.

Las chicas se mostraron muy amables durante todo el camino, familiarizándola un poco con la aldea. Le enseñaron lugares como el hospital de Suna, la bodega de marionetas y la academia Ninja entre otras cosas. A Hinata todo le parecía muy triste y apagado. Estaba acostumbrado al agradable ambiente de Konoha, que nada tenía que ver con éste.

-Ya hemos llegado, Hinata-san. –Le dijo Yukata, indicándole una gran casa que parecía tener unas tres plantas. –Este es su hogar.

-¡Parece enorme! –Exclamó Hinata.

-Lo es. –La corrigió, mientras daba varios golpes a la puerta para anunciar su llegada. –En la primera planta se encuentra el salón, la cocina y el estudio entre otras cosas. En la segunda planta se encuentran las habitaciones. Y en la tercera, el despacho del Kazekage y un taller de marionetas que usa Kankurö-san.

-Buenas noches, Hinata. –Dijo la persona que les abrió la puerta. –Maki, Yukata. Podéis retiraros.

Hinata recordaba perfectamente a la Kunoichi. Su mente viajó de nuevo al pasado, en los exámenes Chünin. Recordó de que manera tan bruta venció a Tenten, sin siquiera mover un dedo. Siempre le pareció una mujer muy seria, reservada, y de mucho cuidado.

-Gracias, Temari-san.

Dicho eso, ambas Kunoichis desaparecieron, dejando a Hinata acompañada por Temari y los dos Shinobis que la escoltaron durante el camino. Maki y Yukata habían conseguido que la peliazul olvide por un momento todos sus temores, pero ahora, al encontrarse en la casa de su futuro esposo, se acordó de todo lo que le espera.

-Pasa. –La invitó Temari, haciéndose a un lado.

Dentro de la casa, por fin, pudo sentirse a gusto. El clima que hacía fuera no era para nada de su agrado.

-¡Buenas noches, Hinata! ¿Has tenido buen viaje?

A la Hyüga le costó reconocer al dueño de aquella voz, puesto que sin maquillaje se veía muy distinto. Pero con un poco de esfuerzo se acordó del hermano mayor de Gaara. Aquel que, al igual que sus hermanos, hizo su terrible apariencia en los exámenes Chünin venciendo a Misumi Tsurugi, un Shinobi de Otogakure.

-S-Sí, gracias, Kankurö-san. –Contestó la Hyüga nerviosa pero, sin embargo, con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No, gracias.

-Gaara está duchándose. Enseguida bajará. –Le informó Temari al notar su nerviosismo. –Si quieres puedo enseñarte tu cuarto.

-Sí, por favor. –Le pidió Hinata, poniéndose aún más nerviosa. _"¿Tendré que dormir con Gaara-sama?"_ Pensaba una y otra vez.

-Está bien. Kankurö, lleva a los Shinobis de Konoha a las habitaciones del hotel. –Le ordenó su hermana, dándole un papel en el que le indicaba el número de habitación de cada uno. –Después sube las maletas de Hinata.

Temari subió las escaleras, seguida por Hinata. A pesar del triste y amargado ambiente que transmite la casa por fuera, por dentro era muy acogedora. Muy bien decorada y limpia.

Después de recorrer varias puertas cerradas, Temari se paró en una aparentemente igual a todas. Pero al abrirla, Hinata pudo ver una hermosa habitación. Un amplio armario, un retocador cómodo y una enorme cama de tamaño matrimonial. Hinata aún estaba con la duda de si tendría que compartirla con su futuro esposo, pero le sorprendía el hecho de que los armarios estaban casi vacíos. Fuera del armario, sólo le llamaba la atención un enorme espejo, una gran ventana con vistas a la academia Ninja, y una puerta aparte que conducía al baño.

-T-Temari-san.-Pronunció tímidamente Hinata, comenzando a chocar sus dedos como de costumbre. -¿Yo t-tendré que compartir habitación c-con Gaara-sama?

-No, tranquila. –Le respondió Temari de inmediato. Ya se esperaba esa pregunta, por lo tanto no le sorprendió para nada. -Dentro del armario te he dejado el traje típico de las Kunoichis de Suna, por si quieres utilizarlo. También un par de toallas y pijamas. Si necesitas algo más, pídemelo.

-De acuerdo. –Suspiró aliviada. –Muchas gracias, Temari-san.

-Será mejor que bajemos. –Contestó la rubia, dirigiéndose a la salida del cuarto. –Gaara debe estar en la sala ya.

Hinata tragó saliva nerviosa, siguiendo a Temari. Llevaba muchos años sin ver a aquel siniestro pelirrojo que tiempo atrás le hizo temblar de miedo. ¡Y deseaba no tener la necesidad de verle! Estaba enterada que, meses después de la invasión a Konoha, después de que la aldea de la Arena y la aldea de la Hoja quedaran en términos amistosos, fueron ellos los refuerzos que salvaron la vida de Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara y Kiba Inuzuka. Estaba muy agradecida con ellos por salvarles la vida a sus compañeros, no cabía duda en que admiraba mucho el poder de los tres hermanos. Pero, a pesar de eso, aún no olvidaba el primer encuentro.

-¡Temari, no encuentro los papeles que traje esta tarde! –Exclamó un pelirrojo desesperado al escuchar los pasos de su hermana, sin darse cuenta que iba acompañada. -¡Los dejé en la mesa!

-Gaara, llegó Hinata. –Le informó, sin hacer caso a sus problemas.

Ambos se miraron. La expresión de Gaara mostraba una total indiferencia. Mientras que Hinata no podía evitar temblar al ver otra vez aquellos ojos que en el pasado expresaban solamente odio. Se sentía incómoda, triste, nerviosa… Sólo quería desaparecer de ahí.

-B-Buenas noches, G-Gaara-sama. –Dijo en un susurro después de varios segundos en silencio. A pesar de todo, debía mostrarse amable con el Quinto Kazekage.

-Buenas noches. –Le contestó indiferente, dándose la vuelta para seguir buscando sus papeles.

-Prepararé un poco de té. –Exclamó finalmente Temari, tras otros varios segundos de incómodo silencio.

-G-Gracias Temari, pero estoy un poco c-cansada del viaje. –Mintió la peliazul, tartamudeando. Lo único que quería era estar lo más lejos posible de Sabaku No Gaara. –Quisiera d-descansar.

-Está bien, pero Kankurö todavía no ha llegado –Contestó Temari, observando las maletas de Hinata que aún seguían en el salón. –Gaara, lleva las maletas de Hinata a su habitación.

-Pero…

-¡Yo buscaré tus papeles! ¡Ve! –Le ordenó.

Gaara suspiró y fue a coger las dos pesadas maletas.

**POV GAARA.**

_No suelo hacer caso a las órdenes de mi hermana pero, ya que Kankurö no estaba, no me quedó de otra que obedecerla. Tampoco deseaba mostrarme tan descortés frente a la recién llegada._

_Podía sentir el miedo que sentía Hinata, ¡ni siquiera trataba de disimularlo! Me mira con los mismos ojos que me miraba toda mi aldea antes. _

_Ella aún me recuerda como aquel monstruo que fui años atrás. Quisiera consolarla y decirle que no pienso hacerle nada, pero siento que cuanto más lejos esté de ella, mejor nos sentiremos los dos. Al parecer, ni ella tiene ganas de conocerme, ni yo siento curiosidad por ella. Ni por ella ni por nadie._

_Me limité a abrir la puerta y dejar las maletas cerca de la cama. No sin antes observar lo hermosa que dejó la habitación mi hermana._

_-Mañana a las siete tienes que estar despierta. –Le informé, pues en mi casa siempre desayunamos a esa hora. Intenté no sonar muy brusco, pero al parecer tan sólo mi voz era capaz de ponerla nerviosa._

_Observé como asintió, sin siquiera mirarme. Me di media vuelta y abandoné su cuarto. _

_Aunque ya no sea la misma persona aterradora que fui antes, aún no aprendo a amar, comprender, dar cariño… No entiendo de emociones ni de sentimientos. No puedo entender como se siente ella, por lo tanto no la puedo ayudar._

**POV HINATA.**

_Llevaba deseando este momento desde que llegué. Al fin sola. Me acosté en mi nueva cama y dejé caer todas esas lágrimas que llevaba aguantando tantas horas. En mi vida me he sentido más miserable, débil, inútil… ¡Quisiera desaparecer en este instante, volver a mi vida de antes! O si no es posible, dormirme y no despertar jamás. Mi sueño siempre fue ser como Naruto-kun, ¡y basta con mirarme para ver lo débil que soy! Siempre me animaba, me protegía, me salvaba la vida… ¡Y yo ni siquiera fui capaz de confesarle mi amor! Me siento tan miserable por no poder hacer nada para estar con él…_

_Di varias vueltas en mi cama, limpiando mis lágrimas y enfocándome en mi presente: Sabaku No Gaara. Tan sólo con escuchar su voz todo mi cuerpo tiembla. Aún recuerdo con claridad como terminó con la vida de tres Ninjas con tal solo pronunciar Sabaku Kyü._

_Si él quisiera, podría terminar conmigo en un segundo. ¿Y si le estorbo? ¿Y si no quiere casarse conmigo y por eso decide matarme? Es el Kazekage, no le pasaría nada._

_Aunque pensándolo bien, prefiero que me mate. Prefiero morir antes que tener una vida junto a él._

* * *

¡Ahí está! Por cierto, en este fic Gaara aún tiene el Shukaku en él.

Por si no recuedan algún persona de los que nombré, os hago acuerdo:

_Daimaru: El Shinobi del Ejército de Revividos que se le declaró a Temari, en esta historia está vivo._

_Maki: Kunoichi de Suna, aprendiz de Pakura._

_Yukata: Kunoichi de Suna, compañera de Matsuri._

¡Graacias por leer! (:


	2. Capítulo 2: Desiluciones

Aquí la continuación :3

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. x3

El texto que esté en cursiva son pensamientos o Jutsus. (Si no entienden alguno, lo explicaré al final del capítulo).

Ah, & espero que os guste, jé! ^.^

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 -DESILUSIONES-**

Llevaba más de tres horas sin abrir la boca. Sus únicas frases fueron _"Buenos días."_ Y _"Sí, gracias.",_ cuando Temari le preguntó si quería más café.

Cada minuto que pasaba deseaba más volver a su aldea. ¡Todo le resultaba tan triste! Madrugar no fue un problema para ella, pero si ver a Sabaku No Gaara desayunando con ella. Normalmente en su familia todos contaban lo que tenían pensado hacer durante el día, pero ellos no. ¡Hasta para desayunar eran serios y callados! Desayunó rápido y se duchó, cosa que no le salió bien, ya que no había agua caliente. Tardó más de lo previsto, así que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a arreglarse. Bajó rápido y se encontró con los hermanos ya listos y, aparentemente, cansados de esperarla. Se dirigieron al juzgado, donde tuvo que firmar los papeles "aceptando" ser la esposa del Kazekage. No le dio tiempo ni a lamentarse, ya que enseguida se pusieron en marcha hacía el despacho del Kazekage.

Y ahí se encontraba, camino a la Torre de Gaara; Con frío, desarreglada y... Recién casada.

Miró de reojo a su esposo, preguntándose cómo puede aparentar estar tan tranquilo después de casarse. ¡Como si lo hiciera todos los días! ¿En serio podía llegar a ser tan indiferente?

-Buenos días, Kankurö-san, Temari-san, Kazekage-sama, Hinata-sama. –Les saludó Yukata uno a uno, nada más verles entrar al despacho de Gaara.

"_¿Hinata-sama?"_ Oh, ya lo recordaba. Ahora es una de las personas más importantes de la aldea.

-Kazekage-sama, tome. –Yukata le entregó unos papeles al pelirrojo, que se estaba acomodando en su silla. –Su esposa ya pertenece a esta aldea.

Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta. Realmente dos. Uno al escuchar "su esposa", y otro al escuchar "Pertenece a esta aldea." No sabía que era peor.

-Gracias, Yukata. Puedes retirarte. –Respondió Gaara al ver que todo está en orden. –Hinata, ahora ya está en tus manos. ¿Quieres seguir siendo Ninja o no?

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón. Era la primera vez que Gaara se dirigía a ella por su nombre. Más bien, era la primera vez que se diría por su nombre **en su vida**.

-¿C-Cómo? –Preguntó, tartamudeando. Los nervios no le habían dejado ni siquiera entender la pregunta.

-Eres oficialmente habitante de Suna, pero no Ninja. –Le explicó el pelirrojo mientras echaba un vistazo a otros papeles. –Puedes elegir tú si ser solo habitante o volver a ser Kunoichi.

A Gaara no le importaba si Hinata se quería quedar en casa o quería seguir siendo Kunoichi, mientras no le estorbe.

-Y-Yo quisiera seguir siendo Kunoichi. –Le respondió, chocando sus dedos. No pensaba renunciar a su sueño de estar un día a la altura de Naruto Uzumaki.

-Entonces… -Gaara cogió otros papeles, comenzando a leerlos. –Formarás equipo con Temari y Daimaru.

-¡¿Qué?! –El repentino chillido de la rubia, que se mantenía apartada de la conversación que tenía su hermano con su esposa, sorprendió a Hinata, pero no a Gaara. Ya se esperaba reproches por parte de su hermana mayor. -¡¿Y qué hay de Matsuri?!

-Matsuri tiene un nivel de habilidades mucho más bajo que el tuyo. –Le explicó calmado, sin despegar su mirada del papeleo. –Hablé con ella y está de acuerdo en ser mi secretaria a partir de ahora.

-Tsk… -A Temari no le gustaba para nada la idea. Pues, Matsuri era la única que le cubría sus escapadas. – ¿Y qué va a pasar con Yukata?

-Ella formará parte de otro equipo. –Le aclaró. –Mañana es vuestra primera misión.

-¡Espera, espera! –Temari necesitaba más razones para desaprobar la idea de su hermano. No tenía nada en contra de Hinata, pero necesitaba a Matsuri de vuelta a su equipo. Si no, ¿quién le iba a ayudar a verse con Shikamaru? -¿Cómo sé que Hinata si tiene un nivel de habilidad parecido al mío?

-De eso te encargarás tú.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Eso era lo que le faltaba.

-¡Deja de protestar, Temari! –Le ordenó su hermano menor, dejando por fin de lado el papeleo y dedicándole una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Yo no tengo tiempo para ser su maestra también, Gaara! –Se defendió. –Además, tengo entendido que a ella le entrenaba la Quinta Hokage. -Añadió, dedicándole una mirada a la Hyüga. -¿No es así, Hinata?

La peliazul asintió, un poco incómoda por la conversación que mantenían Temari y Gaara. Sentía ser una molestia para ellos.

-Entonces deberías entrenarle tú, que eres el que tiene el nivel de Kage, al igual que Tsunade-sama.

Gaara se quedó callado varios segundos, pensando en lo que dijo su hermana. Realmente tenía razón, pero, él nunca había sido maestro de nadie.

**~ X ~**

_-Suiton: Amesuiköha._

Aquel hombre tan semejante a un pez humano, golpeó con su palma el río, enviando una cantidad de agua en forma de tiburones. El enemigo no dudó en lanzarles kunais y correr para atacar. Pero el "hombre-pez" no desaprovechó y sacó su gran espada, Samehada, creando confusión y aprovechando para atacar de nuevo a aquellos ojos rojos: Sharingan.

_-Suiton: Suiködan No Jutsu._

Rápidamente se creó un gran torrente de agua que volvió a tomar forma de tiburón, aproximándose directamente al enemigo.

-Tsk… -El portador del Sharingan atacó lo más rápido posible. –_Katon: Gökakyü No Jutsu._

Almacenó Chakra dentro del cuerpo y lo expulsó convirtiéndolo en una gran bola de fuego, que chocó con la masa de agua del oponente.

-Kisame, Itachi. Basta. –La voz del líder de Akatsuki los obligó a detenerse. –Será mejor que no sigáis malgastando energía en estúpidos entrenamientos.

Ambos compañeros se sentaron, descansando del duro entrenamiento. Normalmente estarían en alguna misión cometiendo crímenes, como el resto de sus compañeros. Pero al tener tiempo libre, no les quedaba de otra que entrenar.

-Tenéis una misión. Dentro de dos horas partiréis a Konoha. –Les informó.

"_Tsk."_ A Itachi Uchiha no le agradaba nada pisar esas tierras de nuevo.

**~ X ~**

-¡He dicho que no, Gaara!

El Kazekage agachó la cabeza, flotándose la sien. Discutir con su hermana era realmente agotador.

-Temari, por última vez: Hinata pertenecerá a tu equipo. –Le repitió. Le cansaba tanto hablar con ella, que hasta tuvo que llegar a ceder a ser el nuevo maestro de su esposa, (cosa que al parecer, a Hinata no le gustó nada). Pero no pensaba cambiarla de equipo sólo por los caprichos de la rubia. ¡No quería más complicaciones! –Será mejor que lo asimiles. Mañana tenéis vuestra primera misión.

-¡Oh, genial! –Respondió con sarcasmo, muy enfadada. -¿Y se puede saber de qué se trata?

-Seréis mis guardaespaldas. Tengo una reunión mañana en Konoha, con la Hokage. –Al escuchar eso, las caras de Temari y Hinata cambiaron por completo. –Partiremos dentro de unas horas para llegar esta misma noche.

Gaara se estaba preparando para más gritos de su hermana, incluso algún que otro golpe, así que agachó la cabeza y respiró hondo. Siempre que le comunicaba sin antelación las misiones, su hermana caía en histerias. Pero esos típicos gritos no llegaron. Al contrario, se encontró con una Temari totalmente calmada y de buen humor.

Por otra parte, Hinata se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo al escuchar el motivo de la misión. ¡Volver a Konoha, aunque sea por unos días, era lo que más deseaba en este momento! Así podría hacer lo que no hizo durante todos estos años.

-Me parece muy bien, hermano. –Dijo finalmente Temari, dejando boquiabiertos a sus hermanos. –Voy a ir a cocinar, seguro tendréis hambre. ¡Hinata, ven conmigo! Te voy a cocinar unas ricas galletas.

-C-Con permiso. –Susurró Hinata, dedicándoles una tímida sonrisa a los hermanos.

Gaara y Kankurö, por otro lado, no podían disimular su asombro. ¿Desde cuándo Temari está de acuerdo en algo? ¿Desde cuándo se ofrece a cocinar sola, sin que se lo rueguen tres horas? Y sobre todo, ¿desde cuándo Hinata Hyüga sonríe en Suna?

-¿Qué les ha pasado a estas dos? -Preguntó al fin el castaño.

-No importa. –Le contestó el Kazekage, centrándose en su papeleo. –Mientras les dure.

**~ X ~**

-¡Ya se está haciendo de noche! –Exclamó Sakura desesperada. -¿Por qué no llegan?

Tsunade había dejado a sus alumnas, Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno, el deber de recibir al Quinto Kazekage.

-Cálmate, Sakura. –Le pidió Ino. –Estarán por llegar.

La rubia observó a Sakura, que se encontraba dando vueltas, nerviosa y pensativa. Y la Yamanaka ya se imaginaba la razón.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo piensas decirle a Hinata lo de-?

-¡Cállate, Ino! –Le ordenó la pelirosa, tapándole la boca. –En eso estoy pensando.

Sabía que podría romper el corazón de su amiga, ¡y era lo que menos quería! Pero necesitaba por primera vez hacer las cosas bien. Necesitaba al fin ser feliz.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban los Ninjas de la Arena, camino a Konoha. A pesar de lo cansadas que estaban, las Kunoichis no podían disimular su felicidad. Mientras Temari se imaginaba mil maneras de sorprender a Shikamaru, Hinata se encontraba un tanto nerviosa. ¿La razón? Por fin, después de tantos años, pensaba declararle su amor a Naruto. Sabía que ya no podía ni ganar ni perder nada, pero necesitaba quitarse ese peso de encima. Necesitaba que la persona que tanto ama sepa de sus sentimientos, aunque no le corresponda. Él era su razón para seguir adelante, para hacerse más fuerte, para nunca abandonar sus sueños. Él lo era todo para ella y necesitaba confesárselo.

-¡Ahí están! –Gritó una rubia a lo lejos, muy emocionada.

Hinata se adelantó al resto de su grupo hacía su amigas.

-¡Ino! ¡Sakura! –Exlamó Hinata, con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

Las Kunoichis de Konoha comenzaron a interrogar a la "recién casada", pero se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada del Kazekage con el resto de sus acompañantes.

-Buenas noches, Kazekage-sama. –Saludó educadamente Sakura, seguida por Ino, ambos saludos acompañados por una reverencia.

-Buenas noches. –Contestó Gaara, un tanto calmado. Lo que más le gustaba de sus viajes en esta aldea era el clima y las zonas verdes que podía encontrarse a cada paso. A pesar de haber vivido todo su vida en una aldea tan seca y tormentosa como Suna, no le terminaba de gustar.

-Temari-san. Daimaru. –Exclamó Ino, levantando la mano en señal de saludo.

Temari bufó, un tanto molesta. Nunca tuvo razones para odiar a Ino Yamanaka. Su novio siempre le intentó convencer en que entre él y la Kunoichi no hay más que una simple amistad y compañerismo. Pero siempre fue muy desconfiada, y más respecto a ese tema.

-Le llevaremos al hotel donde se hospedarán. –Les informó Sakura, comenzando a caminar con Ino, seguida por los Ninjas de Suna. –Si gustan después pueden ir a la feria. Está muy animada.

-¿F-Feria?

Con tantas novedades, Hinata ni siquiera se había acordado de que en estas fechas se celebra la feria de Konoha. ¡Con lo mucho que le gusta a ella!

-Tsunade-sama me dijo que le informe sobre su reunión. –Explicó Ino, dirigiéndose al Kazekage. –Es mañana a las ocho en su torre.

-Gracias.

**~ X ~**

Para Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki, infiltrarse en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja fue como un juego de niños. Es la ventaja de ser un ex-AMBU. Se conocía todas las trampas del bosque. Ahora sólo les faltaba encontrar su objetivo, pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de sus ojos y de Shinobis de la Hoja.

-¡Sharingan!

Aquel Shinobi que permanecía vigilando las fronteras de Konoha, no tardó nada en caer en la técnica ilusoria de Itachi Uchiha, diciéndole la ubicación de su presa bajo el efecto del Genjutsu. Segundos después quedó inconsciente.

-Vamos rápido, quiero terminar cuanto antes con esto.

-No seas impaciente, Kisame. –le aconsejó el pelinegro.

**~ X ~**

-Esta es tu habitación, Temari-san. –Le informó Ino, mostrándole una habitación amplia y lujosa.

-Gracias. Si no les importa, quiero descansar. –Mintió la Kunoichi de Suna. –Estoy cansada.

-Claro. Buenas noches.

-Sé puntual mañana. –Le ordenó su hermano, antes de que Temari cierre su puerta, impaciente por perderlos de vista.

Las aprendices de Tsunade caminaron un poco más, parándose en otra puerta.

-Daimaru, esta es tu habitación. –Le dijo Sakura, abriendo la puerta y dejando ver una habitación muy parecida a la de Temari.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan. –Contestó Daimaru, muy sonriente. –Si no les importa, yo también me retiraré.

-Claro, descansa.

Hinata seguía rápidamente a las Kunoichis, pues el nerviosismo le ganaba. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de escaparse para ver a Naruto.

-Esta es vuestra habitación, Kazekage-sama, Hinata.

"_¿Nuestra?"_ Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderse con las palabras de Ino, y aún más al ver que la habitación tenía una cama matrimonial. Suplicaba que no sea lo que ella estaba pensando.

-¿Desean algo más?

-Sí. –Respondió Gaara. –Aquí falta una cama.

-Realmente no, Kazekage-sama. Es una cama matrimonial, para usted y su mujer.

"_Hmp. Que molestia."_ Volteó para ver a Hinata, que estaba comenzando a palidecer. Por la mente de la Hyüga pasaban miles de dudas.

"_¿Y si aprovecha que estoy dormida para matarme?" "¿Y si_ _me entierra en arena?"._ Pero sin duda, lo que más le escandalizaba era el hecho de no poder escaparse para ver a Naruto.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata? –Preguntó su amiga, Sakura, al ver su cara de miedo.

Asintió lentamente, todavía sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Será mejor que vayas a dar una vuelta. –Le prácticamente "ordenó" Gaara, mientras se quitaba la calabaza de arena y se ponía cómodo. Deseaba estar sólo, y compartir habitación con Hinata le resultaba una molestia.

-¿En serio le deja, Kazekage-sama? –Preguntó emocionada Ino, ¡tenía tantas cosas que hablar con su amiga! Aunque más emocionada se encontraba Hinata: Su plan seguía en marcha.

-G-Gracias. –Susurró Hinata, haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo rápidamente con sus amigas.

-¿Por qué te despides así de tu esposo? –Preguntó extrañada Sakura, mientras salían del hotel y se dirigían a la feria.

-Él para mí no es mi esposo. Es el Kazekage. Nada más. –Le aclaró Hinata. –Mis sentimientos por Naruto-kun no cambian.

Ino y Sakura se quedaron calladas, cosa que Hinata notó.

-Hinata, tú-

Ino no pudo terminar la frase, ya que cierto castaño la interrumpió.

-¡Ino! –Gritó, casi sin aliento. Se paró y descansó recobrando el aliento. -¡Llevo media hora buscándote!

-¿Qué pasó, Shikamaru?

-Acompáñame. Tengo una sorpresa para ti. –Le respondió, no sin antes fijarse en sus acompañantes. -¿Hum? ¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vine como guardaespaldas de Gaara-sama. –Le informó, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

"_Si Hinata es la guardaespaldas del Kazekage, eso significa que Temari no vino."_ Shikamaru suspiró, aliviado. Tener a las dos rubias cerca era muy problemático para él.

-Me alegra verte. –Le dijo, estrechando su mano. -¡Vamos, Ino!

-Más tarde nos vemos, chicas. –Gritó Ino, mientras Shikamaru la prácticamente arrastraba por la feria.

-¿Qué se traen ellos dos? –Preguntó Hinata sorprendida. _"Sabía que hace tiempo coqueteaban, pero nunca habían sido tan obvios."_ Pensó, mientras los observaba a lo lejos, cogidos de la mano.

-Hinata, yo… -Sakura tragó saliva, ignorando su pregunta. –Tengo que hablarte de otro tema.

Hinata se detuvo un momento, sorprendiéndose por la seriedad de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

-No quiero que dejemos de ser amigas. –Le aclaró Sakura. –Sabes que te aprecio mucho.

-¡Claro que no vamos a dejar de serlo!

-Yo… He decidido darle una oportunidad a Naruto. Estamos saliendo.

Hinata sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Necesitaba aguantarse las ganas de llorar, no podía mostrarse débil, como siempre. Tragó saliva, sintiendo como toda esa emoción por confesarle su amor a Naruto se desvanecía. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan miserable.

-¿Hinata? –Sakura se sentía muy incómoda ante el silencio de Hinata. No podía evitar sentirse culpable, pero estaba harta de sufrir por aquel Ninja Renegado que nada bueno le había traído. Necesitaba fijarse en esa persona que la amó tantos años, con sus defectos y sus virtudes: Naruto Uzumaki.

-N-No importa. –Susurró Hinata, reprimiendo su llanto. –T-Todo está bien.

-¿Estás segura? Entiéndeme, porfavor. –Le pidió Sakura.

-N-No te preocupes, Sakura. Tengo que irme. –Mintió la peliazul. –Olvidé d-darle una cosa a G-Gaara-sama.

Sin darle tiempo a Sakura para responder, comenzó a correr, sintiendo varias lágrimas caer por su rostro.

**~ X ~**

No podía estar más emocionada. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de ver a su perezoso favorito, de abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo! Ya bastante difícil se le hizo salir del hotel sin que la viera nadie, no pensaba volver ahí sin ver a su moreno antes.

"_Maldita feria."_ Pensó, pues había tanta gente que se le hacía difícil buscar.

Recorrió las calles, pero se sentía tan perdida que tenía la sensación de que estaba repitiendo el trayecto una y otra vez.

Justo cuando se iba a dar por rendida, lo vio. ¡Ahí estaba, parado enfrente de un puesto de peluches! Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Estaba dispuesta a correr para abrazarle cuando vio algo que hizo desaparecer su sonrisa de golpe.

"_¿Pero qué demonios…?"_Al lado de él aparecía una feliz rubia: Ino Yamanaka, que sostenía un enorme oso y una flor. No fue hasta que vio aquel beso que Temari confirmó lo que ya sospechaba hace tiempo. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciega?, ¿Cómo pudo entregarse completamente a él, dándole todo su amor y su cariño durante tantos años? Intentó mantenerse fuerte. Pero por primera vez en su vida sentía que no podía

-¡¿Temari?! –Shikamaru no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Entre aquella multitud de gente se encontraba su rubia: Sabaku No Temari. -¡Espera!

Al ver a Shikamaru corriendo hacía ella, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que se le escaparon y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible al único sitio de Konoha que conocía perfectamente: Un parque apartado de la sociedad, en el único que podía estar sola. Sin Shikamaru. Sin Ino. Sin sus hermanos. Sin nadie que la moleste.

**~ X ~**

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Hinata Hyüga, que sin saberlo, se encontraba en la misma situación que Temari; Desilusionada, débil, miserable, frágil… Lo único que deseaba era estar sola, pero sabía que, vaya donde vaya, podría encontrarse a Sakura o Naruto. Sabía que en el único sitio donde podría estar tranquila era en su habitación. En ese momento le daba absolutamente igual estar cerca de Gaara. Sentía tantas emociones que no tenía espacio para el miedo. Además, sabía que el Kazekage era la única persona que, aunque la note triste, no le iba a preguntar las razones, ni mucho menos se iba a preocupar.

Entró lentamente a la habitación, procurando no hacer ruido. Vio las luces apagadas y a Gaara echado, y supuso que estaba dormido. Se desvistió y buscó su pijama. En cuestión de minutos ya estaba en la misma cama que Gaara, pero lo más lejos posible de él. No tenía ganas de ducharse, peinarse, lavarse los dientes y toda esa rutina que hacía antes de ir a dormir. Sólo tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos y no volverlos a abrir hasta que este fuerte dolor que sentía pase.

Intentaba dormir, quitarse de la mente a Naruto y Sakura, pero no lo conseguía. Ya no aguantaba más el llanto, y explotó. Soltó todas esas lágrimas que se estaba aguantando. Pero no le importaba, nadie le estaba escuchando. Gaara estaba dormido, o eso pensaba Hinata.

**POV GAARA.**

_Siempre he tenido problemas para dormir. Este maldito monstruo que llevo en mi interior no me deja descansar tranquilo. Pero ya no lo intento ni me molesto al no conseguirlo. Simplemente me echo en la cama, descansando. Y si lograba dormir tres horas, mejor. Pero si no, me levantaba y comenzaba a dar vueltas por la aldea._

_ Escuché la puerta abrirse y a Hinata entrar, pero preferí hacerme el dormido. No quería volver a sentir ese miedo en sus ojos. No me moví, ni siquiera hacía notaria mi respiración. _

_Ella se desnudó en la habitación pero eso no me ponía nervioso, ni siquiera pude ver nada por la oscuridad. Y si pudiera, tampoco lo haría. _

_Se metió en la cama, lo más lejos que pudo de mí, y noté que comenzó a llorar. Me invadió un extraño vacío en el corazón: ¿Qué tan duro podía llegar a ser ver a una persona tan__ tierna y frágil en ese estado?_

_Duré varios segundos escuchando su llanto. Pero ya no aguanté. Se me hacía molesto, y aparte, esa sensación extraña… ¿Me sentía incómodo? ¿Culpable? No lo sé._

_-¿Qué te pasa? –La pregunté al fin. Sentí su miedo, cosa que hizo arrepentirme de mi pregunta. Sólo quería que deje de llorar, no me dejaba dormir. ¿O tal vez era su tristeza la que me incomodaba? De todas maneras, yo no sé apoyar, dar cariño o hacer sentir mejor. Yo sólo sé darle miedo._

**POV HINATA.**

_Su voz me hizo temblar. ¿Estaba despierto todo el rato? ¿Eso significaba que me vio desnudarme? Y lo que es peor, le terminé de demostrar que soy una mujer débil que no vale como Kunoichi. Bueno, en realidad no importa que lo sepa una persona más. Todos se han dado cuenta de eso. Lo único que sé hacer es llorar y lamentarme._

_-¿T-Te desperté? –Le pregunté con miedo. _

_-No. –Me respondió bruscamente. –Me cuesta mucho dormir._

_Tras varios segundos de silencio, decidí contestar a su pregunta. No sé por qué, pero necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. Él era el único que no me juzgaría ni me diría lo débil que soy, principalmente porque le da igual._

_-N-No sirvo como Kunoichi. –Susurré, pero lo suficientemente claro como para que él me entienda. –N-No sirvo ni siquiera como m-mujer. No soy c-capaz de hacer que nadie me ame. _

_Pasaron varios segundos hasta que él decidió hablar. _

_-¿Necesitas que alguien te ame para sentirte fuerte? El único amor real es el que sentimos por nosotros mismos._

_Me quedé pensando un momento. ¿Podría ser cierto lo que él dice? No lo sé. Nunca he tenido amor por mí misma. Tampoco confianza. Sólo asco y decepción._

_-Puede que tengas razón. –Le dije al fin. –Pero también necesito que alguien más me ame. ¿Sabes lo que es eso, que nadie te acepte, que nadie te ame? ¿Y que la única persona a la que tú amabas y tenías la esperanza de que te ame, en realidad no siente nada por ti?_

_Gaara se quedó varios minutos callado. Parecía que estaba recordando algo o tal vez a alguien._

_-Sí. Sé lo que es. –Dijo finalmente, para mi sorpresa muy frío, más de lo habitual. –Pero tú, ¿en verdad sabes lo que significa eso?_

_Esa pregunta me hizo pensar demasiado. ¿Será él el que realmente lo comprende, y yo soy una quejica más del montón?_

_-No dependas de nadie para sentirte fuerte. Ámate y confía sólo en ti misma._

_Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Intenté volver a hacerle conversación pero no lo conseguía. Él ya no me dirigía la palabra. Aunque, extrañamente, sus palabras llenaron un poco ese vacío que sentía en ese momento. No sé si mañana me sentiré mejor o peor, si volveré a tenerle miedo a Gaara o no, sólo sé que ahora puedo dormir en paz. Esas palabras fueron las que me hacían falta para abrir los ojos y seguir adelante. Siempre quise hacerme más fuerte para conseguir la admiración de mi familia y de Naruto, pero, ¿qué he hecho por mí? A partir de ahora, iba a crecer como Kunoichi por mi cuenta. No dependeré ni lo haré por nadie más._

_-Gracias, Gaara-sama…_

**~ X ~**

Odiaba todas esas misiones que tenía que hacer en Konoha. Odiaba visitar esa aldea y recordar todo. Abrir esas heridas que intentaba cerrar día a día.

Había conseguido convencer a Kisame de descansar un rato, pero él deseaba estar sólo.

Se dirigió a aquel parque solitario en el que tantas veces ha estado sólo, llorando, dejando ver que él no es la persona tan fría, reservada y dura que todos conocen.

Se subió a un árbol y observó todo el parque desde arriba. Todo estaba igual. Todo excepto… Aquella rubia que estaba en su sitio, llorando en su lugar.

Tardó varios segundos en acordarse de quien era, pero al final lo hizo. Aquella rubia era Sabaku No Temari. La hermana del Quinto Kazekage. La había visto varias veces. Cuando Sasuke era más pequeño, en sus ratos libres siempre se dedicaba a observarle y asegurarse de que él está bien, sabiendo que él no podía darse cuenta de su presencia. En algunas ocasiones, al vigilar a su hermano, la había visto. En los exámenes Chünin, por ejemplo, o en la huida de su hermano mayor. Las pocas veces que la había visto podía comprobar que se trataba de una persona orgullosa, fría, segura de sí misma y muy fuerte. ¿Por qué una persona tan dura aparentemente, estaba llorando en un parque solitario, alejada y sola? Tal vez por la misma razón que lo hacía él siempre que pasaba por ahí. Porque no es lo que aparenta. Porque también tendrá heridas que nadie más que ella conoce. Porque no es la persona fría que todos conocen.

Se sintió terriblemente reflejado en aquella "fuerte" Kunoichi.

-¿Quién lo diría que la Kunoichi más fría, también tiene su lado sensible?

A Temari no le asustó aquel extraño. Sabía desde que llegó que había alguien ahí, en el árbol observándola. Normalmente no se habría mostrado tan débil delante de nadie, pero con ese extraño ser que ni siquiera sabía quien era, se había sentido identificada. Sentía que era una persona que, al igual que ella, necesitaba alejarse de todos para poder por fin dejar de fingir algo que no es.

-Las apariencias engañan. Estoy aquí para esconderme de todos esos estúpidos que creen conocerme. ¿No te ha pasado? –Le contestó, sin preocuparse por ver de quien se trataba. –Quería venir aquí para recordar lo que realmente soy. Una persona con sentimientos.

"_¿Qué si me ha pasado?"_ El pelinegro bufó ante aquella pregunta. Le ha pasado tantas veces que ya perdió la cuenta.

-Sí, me ha pasado. –Respondió al fin. –Pero nunca delante de alguien más.

-A mi tampoco. Sólo delante de ti; Tú eres igual que yo. –Temari estaba tan convencida en sus palabras que hasta a él le sorprendió.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

-Estabas aquí por la misma razón que yo. –Contestó, limpiando sus últimas lágrimas. –Necesitabas desahogarte, y tu orgullo no te permite hacerlo con nadie más. Sólo contigo mismo.

"_Hmp. Habla como si me conociera perfectamente y ni siquiera sabe quien soy."_ Se sentía molesto, pues cada palabra de aquella rubia era una verdad sobre él.

-¿Realmente vale la pena llorar por lo que estás llorando? –La preguntó, cambiando de tema. –Nadie puede hacerte llorar, ¿sabes por qué?

Temari sintió curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no tienes que amar a nadie más que a ti misma. –Le respondió. –Amar a alguien más es darle el poder de destruirte. Aunque al parecer, tú ya cometiste ese error.

Temari abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida por la respuesta de aquel misterioso hombre. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a ser tan ciega? Años atrás, el único amor que conocía era el suyo propio. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Y lo que es peor, ¿Cómo pudo recordárselo una persona que ni siquiera conoce?

-Tú también cometiste el mismo error, ¿cierto? Por eso estás en las mismas que yo. –Temari se levantó bruscamente del columpio en el que estaba sentada, pues ya no aguantaba la curiosidad por saber quien era aquel hombre. Su reflejo.

Al ver de quien se trataba se quedó inmóvil. Intentó articular varias palabras pero no lo conseguía. Ante ella se encontraba ese Shinobi que tantas veces había visto en el libro Bingo.

Cuando al fin recobró el sentido, agarró rápidamente un kunai y se lo lanzó.

-¡Itachi Uchiha!

El poseedor del Sharingan esquivó ágilmente el kunai, bajándose del árbol y quedando enfrente de la Kunoichi.

-¿Así agradeces un consejo? –Preguntó de una forma burlona.

-¡¿Qué busca un criminal como tú por aquí!? –Le gritó, sacando varios kunais más. En ocasiones así, lamentaba haberse dejado el abanico en el hotel.

-Vengo a capturar el Jinchüriki del Shukaku. –Le respondió tranquilamente. –Sabaku No **Gaara**.

* * *

Estos son los Jutsus que utilicé:

_Suiton: Amesuiköha: Ninjutsu del elemento Agua, utilizado por Kisame en la batalla contra Itachi._

_Suiton: Amesuiköha: Nijutsu del elemento Agua, utilizado por Kisame y Kakashi._

_Katon: Gökakyü No Jutsu: Ninjutsu del elemento Fuego, utilizado mayormente por el clan Uchiha._

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡nos leemos! :)


	3. Capítulo 3: Admiración

Hola! :3 Aquí traigo el tercer capítulo, otra vez volvió a salirme muy largo! Aquí me ocupó mucho espacio la batalla, pero bueno, habrá que hacerlo lo más real posible, jé.

_**Advertencias:** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Las letras cursivas son pensamientos o Jutsus, si no entienden alguno lo explicaré abajo. :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 -ADMIRACIÓN-**

-¡Shikamaru! –Gritó sorprendido su maestro, Asuma Sarutobi, al ver lo apurado y preocupado que se veía. -¿Qué está pasando?

Se le hacía muy raro ver a su alumno pasando así de él, sin ni siquiera contestarle. Y más raro aún era verle solo por esas solitarias calles de Konoha. Asuma las utilizaba para reunirse con Kurenai sin nadie que les interrumpa, pero, ¿qué hacía ahí su perezoso alumno?

-¡Kurenai, vamos! –Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo detrás de Shikamaru, y con él su compañera, Kurenai.

Por otra parte, Shikamaru estaba desesperado. Necesitaba encontrar a su rubia, mentirle, decirle que todo fue una confusión… Que realmente sólo la ama a ella.

"_¿Dónde estás, Temari?"_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras pasaba por un extraño parque solitario que no le gustaba habitar. Pero algo le hizo detenerse. Aquel ruido parecía ser una batalla de kunais. Le pareció muy raro que alguien entrene en un lugar tan "siniestro", así que decidió pasar por ahí para quedarse tranquilo.

-¡¿TEMARI?! –Gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo. Al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, se quedó más preocupado de lo que ya estaba. ¿Qué hacía la hermana del Kazekage luchando contra aquel criminal de Akatsuki?

Itachi bufó de mala gana. ¿Cómo pudo encontrarlos aquel Shinobi? Para colmo, iba acompañado por dos Jönin a los que conoció años atrás, cuando pertenecía a la aldea: Asuma Sarutobi y Kurenai Yühi.

-¡Temari, atrás! –Le ordenó aterrado Asuma, al ver con que furia atacaba la rubia a Itachi Uchiha. -¡Es un criminal muy peligroso!

Kurenai corrió hacía Temari, agarrándola con todas sus fuerzas y apartándola.

-¡Temari, escúchame! –Le pidió. -¡Tienes que ir a buscar ayuda!

Pero la hermana del Kazekage no reaccionaba. Se encontraba aterrorizada. Necesitaba matar a ese criminal que iba detrás de su hermano. Jamás iba a permitir que toquen a Gaara, ¡tendrían que hacerlo sobre su cadáver!

-_Kagemane No Jutsu_. –Aprovechando la confusión de la rubia, Shikamaru la atrapó con su Jutsu de Sombra, fusionándola con la suya y haciendo que cada movimiento realizado por él, lo repita Temari. -¡Asuma, Kurenai! ¡Iré a buscar ayuda inmediatamente!

Ambos Jönin asintieron. Dicho esto, Shikamaru corrió en busca de ayuda seguido por Temari, que protestaba y le pedía que la libere.

-¿Qué buscas aquí, Itachi Uchiha? –Le preguntó Asuma, evitando mirarle a sus ojos, pues tenía el Sharingan activado. –Esta ya no es tu aldea.

-No busco nada de ti. –Se limitó a contestar. –Tampoco de la aldea.

-¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí? –Esta vez preguntó Kurenai, mientras en su cabeza planeaba como atacarle.

-No os interesa. No os metáis en mi camino.

Las caras de Asuma y Kurenai cambiaron totalmente al ver a otro ser aparecer al lado de Itachi. Por su vestimenta, podían adivinar que se trataba de otro Akatsuki. Genial. Si antes lo tenían difícil, ahora lo daban por imposible.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Itachi? ¿Acaso pensabas comenzar la fiesta sin mí?

-Cálmate, Kisame. –Le pidió. –Ninguno es el Jinchüriki.

**~ X ~**

Llevaba varias horas intentando dormir, pero, como siempre, no lo conseguía. Y razones no le faltaban. Aquel maldito y molesto monstruo que llevaba en su interior. El insomnio que sufría de pequeño. La maldita fiesta de Konoha y el ruido que producían, y, sobre todo, compartir cuarto. Sin duda era lo que más incómodo le tenía.

Suspiró, cansado, y decidió levantarse. Dio varias vueltas por la habitación, asegurándose de que Hinata estaba dormida. Se veía tan tranquila.

Se asomó por la ventana y respiró el aire puro. Se le hacía muy extraño no sentir las típicas tormentas de Suna. Aquel clima le producía… ¿Paz? ¿Tranquilidad? ¿Bienestar? No lo sabía y tampoco le dio tiempo a averiguarlo, pues esa "paz" desapareció enseguida al ver por la ventana a Shikamaru Nara corriendo como desesperado y a su hermana detrás de él, atrapada por la sombra del moreno.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? –Pronunció furioso, pues no entendía nada.

Se puso lo más rápido posible su chaleco y sus pantalones y se colocó su calabaza de arena. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en el ruido que hacía. Pero ya era demasiado tarde; Ya había despertado a Hinata.

-¿G-Gaara-sama? -Susurró somnolienta la peliazul. -¿Q-Qué está pasando?

-No lo sé. –Le contestó, dejando claro su enfado. –Pero lo voy a averiguar.

Aquel tono del Kazekage hizo que ella también se preocupara. Se levantó bruscamente, se puso su chaqueta y un pantalón corto que normalmente utilizaba para pasear, y se dispuso a seguirle.

**~ X ~**

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Gai-sensei!

El repentino grito de Shikamaru Nara hizo asustar a los nombrados, que iban tan tranquilos paseando por la feria.

-¿Qué está pasando, Shikamaru? –Preguntó Gai, confundido.

-¡Akatsuki! –Pronunció, con el último aliento que le quedaba. Correr tanto y encima con la escandalosa rubia a sus espaldas le había agotado. -¡Ellos están aquí!

Kakashi y Gai no sabían que decir. De hecho, pensaban que se trataba de una broma. Shikamaru se movía desesperadamente, pero, detrás de él se encontraba Temari "imitándolo" mientras decía incoherencias, cosa que hacía ver la escena un tanto graciosa.

-¿Por qué me están viendo así? –Gritó Shikamaru, desesperado por el silencio de los maestros. -¡Es verdad, maldita sea! ¡Asuma y Kurenai están luchando contra Itachi Uchiha!

-¡¿Cómo?! –A Kakashi le escandalizó oír aquel nombre. Ni siquiera él, el reconocido "Ninja Copia", "Hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha", era capaz de luchar contra semejante criminal.

Kakashi y Gai estaban listos para marcharse, cuando una voz fría les detuvo.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

Al lado de ellos apareció el Quinto Kazekage, acompañado por su esposa.

-¡Gaara! ¡Dile a este animal que me suelte! –Le pidió Temari, desesperada.

-Shikamaru.

Con tan sólo pronunciar su nombre, Shikamaru se vio obligado a deshacer su Jutsu.

-¡Gaara, tengo miedo! –Confesó su hermana, acercándose a él. -¡Akatsuki viene a por ti!

Al oír el nombre de aquella aterradora organización criminal, Hinata palideció. ¿Qué buscaban de Gaara?

-Vamos. –Ordenó Gaara, siguiendo a Shikamaru.

-¡G-Gaara-sama!

Inconscientemente agarró la mano de su esposo, deteniéndolo. Es normal en ella preocuparse por los demás, no querer que le pase nada malo a ningún ser humano. Pero, ¿desde cuándo se preocupa por Gaara? Era un sentimiento que no lograba entender. Sólo sabía que no quería quedarse sola, perder a esa persona que horas atrás demostró sentir la misma soledad que ella.

Gaara observó la frágil mano de su esposa sobre la suya, acto que sorprendió al pelirrojo, pero no lo llegó a demostrar. Se limitó a deshacerse bruscamente de la mano de la peliazul mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría, y seguir su camino.

**~ X ~**

Llevaban varios minutos ganando tiempo, esperando a que lleguen Shikamaru y Temari con refuerzos, pero no resistieron más, aquel "hombre-pez" levantó su gran espada vendada contra Asuma, que lo único que pudo hacer fue sostenerla con sus cuchillas.

Kurenai, aprovechando la confusión, se alejó y decidió atacar a Itachi Uchiha con uno de sus Genjutsus más efectivos, sin caer en cuenta que estaba compitiendo con un poseedor del Sharingan.

-_Magen: Jubaku Satsu_.

En cuestión de segundos, Itachi Uchiha se vio dentro del Genjutsu de Kurenai, que hacía ver un árbol arrollándose alrededor de él. Para sorpresa de la kunoichi, Itachi seguía tan tranquilo como siempre. Pero no le importó, y, pensando que lo tenía atrapado, iba a atacarlo con un kunai, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era ella la que se encontraba arrollada en el árbol.

-¿Realmente pensabas que podías derrotarme con un Genjutsu tan barato? –Preguntó el Uchiha liberado. Esta vez era él el que sacaba un kunai para atacar.

La pelinegra, asustada, cerró los ojos, intentando deshacer su Jutsu. Se sentía tan estúpida por haber caído en su propia trampa.

Abrió los ojos. Casi ve su vida pasar en aquel momento. Itachi estaba a punto de clavarle el kunai, pero la Kunoichi reaccionó a tiempo, agachándose. Intentó atacarle pero no pudo, al contrario, salió peor parada ella por una patada que le lanzó el Uchiha, estrellándola contra un árbol.

Por otro lado, Kisame decidió deshacer las vendas de su Samehada, dándole de "comer" un poco del Chakra de su oponente.

-¿Pero qué…? –Asuma no contaba con la forma tan peculiar de aquella espada. No sabía que hacer para que deje de alimentarse de su Chakra.

Ambos Ninjas de Konoha se sentían en desventaja, aquellos criminales eran demasiado poderosos para ellos.

Itachi y Kisame se disponían a atacar. El Uchiha con su Sharingan, y Kisame con su Samehada hambrienta. Pero algo les detuvo.

Los Akatsukis observaron como Asuma y Kurenai eran poco a poco protegidos por una especie de escudo de arena.

-Dejadlos a ellos. –Ordenó el usuario del escudo de arena. –Yo soy vuestro objetivo.

Itachi y Kisame alzaron la mirada, disgustados. No contaban con la llegada de tantos refuerzos.

-Hmp. –Pronunció Kisame con un tono burlón. –Somos dos contra ocho. ¿No os parece un poco injusto?

Itachi suspiró. Parece ser que su compañero tenía muchas ganas de terminar la misión, tantas que ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta del alboroto que estaban causando.

_"Está claro que no podemos capturar al Jinchüriki ahora"_. Pensó el pelinegro. Pero nunca viene demás estudiar sus habilidades, para un futuro encuentro.

-_Katon: Hösenka No Jutsu_.

Itachi creó pequeñas bolas de fuego que, posteriormente fueron lanzadas por su boca en distintas direcciones.

"_¿Qué pretendes, Itachi Uchiha?_" Pensaba la hermana del Kazekage mientras esquivaba las bolas de fuego. Estaba claro que no pretendía hacerles daño, si no, utilizaría su Genjutsu.

Hinata intentaba seguir el ritmo de Temari, pero entre el sueño, la decepción por el rechazo de Gaara, y la confusión que sentía (pues seguía sin entender del todo que estaba pasando), no era capaz de esquivarlas todas. Una bola estaba a punto de atravesarla. Cerró los ojos lentamente, pero aquella quemadura que esperaba nunca llegó.

-¿G-Gaara-sama? –Pronunció confundida.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el escudo de arena de Gaara. Parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida. ¿De verdad era posible que aquel hombre que años atrás le hizo temblar de miedo, que minutos atrás le rechazó con una mirada llena de frialdad, ahora se encuentre salvándole la vida?

-_Rendan: Suna Shigure_.

Gaara creó rápidamente una especie de balas de arena que lanzó directamente a ambos Akatsukis. Tal y como esperaba, los criminales los esquivaban muy fácilmente. Aprovechando su distracción, se dispuso a poner en marcha otro de sus Jutsus: _Gokusa Maisö_.

Encontrarse en un parque lleno de arena le daba ventaja. Tocó la tierra, aflojándola y convirtiéndola en una especie de arenas movedizas, esperando atrapar a aquellos Ninjas renegados para enviarlos doscientos metros bajo tierra.

-Tsk… -El pelirrojo no disimuló su disgusto al ver que el cuerpo de Itachi era un clon de cuervos, y el de Kisame, un clon de agua.

-¡Basta! –Ordenó Temari, agarrando con fuerza el brazo de su hermano. -¡Es obvio lo que pretende! ¡Él no piensa capturarte ahora, Gaara! ¡Sólo está estudiando tus habilidades!

En Itachi se formó una disimulada mueca de disgusto. Otra vez esa rubia delatándole.

-Nos retiramos, Kisame. –Ordenó Itachi, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

A Kisame le apetecía seguir divirtiéndose, pero su líder fue muy claro al decir que no quería levantar sospechas, y bastante alboroto habían montado ya.

El portador de Samehada terminó obedeciendo a su compañero.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Kazekage.

Dicho esto, ambos criminales desaparecieron, dejando con el corazón en la boca a la mayoría de los presentes.

-Lo mejor será avisar a Tsunade-sama. –Propuso Gai. –Tenemos que tomar medidas.

-No. Ellos venían a por mí. –Aclaró Gaara. –No quiero causarle problemas a esta aldea. Temari, Hinata, vamos al hotel a buscar a Daimaru. Regresaremos a Suna ahora mismo.

-¿Cómo? –La decisión del Kazekage sorprendió a muchos. – ¡No puede irse a estas horas!

-Asuma tiene razón. –Confirmó Kakashi Hatake. –Quien sabe si estos criminales siguen rondando por las afueras. Lo mejor será que se espere hasta mañana.

-No voy a poner en peligro vuestra aldea. –Respondió el pelirrojo, seguro de sí mismo. –Informaré a Tsunade-sama para atrasar nuestra reunión.

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Su decisión no afectó a las Kunoichis, pues ambas tenían muchas ganas de abandonar Konoha.

-Al menos permítame acompañarle en su viaje. –Le pidió el "Ninja Copia". –Insisto. No puedo dejarle ir así.

Gaara asintió. Esta vez no tenía que protegerse solo a sí mismo. Tenía que proteger a tres Ninjas de su aldea: Temari, Daimaru, y ahora su esposa, Hinata Hyüga.

-Reuniré mi equipo y pediré permiso a Tsunade-sama. –Informó Kakashi. –En una hora nos vemos en la frontera. Con permiso.

El asentimiento de Gaara provocó una mueca de disgusto en Hinata. No podía soportar ir acompañada por Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki durante todo el viaje.

**~ X ~**

Se sentó en un banco, cansada. Llevaba caminando más de dos horas y era el primer parque que encontraba. En Konoha podía encontrarse con una zona verde cada tres pasos, pero en Suna todo era distinto. Cada vez le parecía más sosa esa aldea.

Agachó la cabeza y suspiró triste. Habían pasado tres días desde aquella batalla contra Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki, pero Hinata, a pesar de encontrarse lejos de aquel lugar, aún no conseguía olvidar aquellos Chakras que en cuestión de minutos le habían conseguido erizar la piel.

Al haber sido el equipo de Kakashi Hatake el encargado de acompañarles en el viaje a Suna, Hinata volvió a sentirse tan débil y frágil como el momento en el que se enteró del noviazgo de Naruto y Sakura. Había olvidado completamente las palabras de Gaara. Sólo podía acordarse de su dolor. Le mataba ver a esos dos disimular de esa manera, pues no se dirigían la palabra. Pero, esas miradas llenas de ganas de abrazarse y besarse no pasaban desapercibidas por la peliazul. Durante todo el camino tuvo que aguantarse las lágrimas, y, aunque prometió no volver a ser tan débil, no pudo evitar meterse en su cuarto nada más llegar y romper a llorar.

Y como si no tuviera suficiente con eso, Tsunade-sama les había encargado la misión de escoltar al Quinto Kazekage hasta que pasen unos días y se aseguren de que su vida no corre peligro. Por culpa de esa misión Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi y Sai tenían que hospedarse en la casa de Gaara. Bajo el mismo techo que ella.

Desde ese día, Hinata sólo salía para desayunar, comer y cenar. También de vez en cuando para ayudar a Temari en limpiar o preparar comida. Quería evitar a toda costa ver a la pareja de Konoha. Pero hoy, sin razón aparente, sentía la necesidad de salir. Tal vez estar encerrada en su cuarto tres días enteros le había afectado.

Decidió salir después de desayunar, cuando Kankurö fue a enseñar entusiasmado a Naruto y Sai su taller de marionetas y Temari fue a enseñarle a Sakura el hospital y algunas curiosas y útiles medicinas que la pelirosa desconocía. En aquel momento sólo se encontraba presente en la casa Kakashi Hatake, que decidió irse al cuarto en el que se estaba hospedando para descansar.

Hinata aprovechó el momento y salió. Necesitaba respirar aire sin darle explicaciones a nadie.

Ni siquiera sabía hacía donde quería ir ni que camino tomar, pero prefería no pensarlo. Se dejó llevar por su instituto, explorando Suna.

Aunque en ese estado, deshidratada y perdida (pues había recorrido media Suna y no sabía ni donde estaba parada), no podía evitar arrepentirse un poco. Sobre todo cuando volvieron a su mente los mismos pensamientos que durante esos largos e interminables días: ¿Por qué Akatsuki quería capturar a Gaara?

Al recordar a su esposo, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. No podía olvidar que él le salvó la vida. Debía reconocer que aquellos rumores de que él había cambiado resultaron ser ciertos. A pesar de que sigue siendo un hombre muy frío e indiferente, Hinata ya no ve en él esas ganas de matar que veía años atrás.

Por su mente volvieron a pasar aquellas palabras que Gaara le dijo en el hotel.

"_El único amor real es el que sentimos por nosotros mismos."_

"_No dependas de nadie para sentirte fuerte."_

"_Ámate y confía sólo en ti misma."_

¿Dónde habían ido todas esas ganas por mejorar? ¿Por comenzar a amarse? ¿Por hacerse más fuerte por su propia cuenta, sin querer la atención de nadie? Preguntándose eso dejó caer una lágrima que enseguida limpió. ¿Realmente iba a abandonar sus recientes metas sólo por haber conocido a dos criminales más fuertes que ella, y por estar compartiendo techo con Sakura y Naruto?

Se levantó bruscamente del banco, abandonando el parque y dirigiéndose a la torre del Kazekage, no sin antes preguntar a varios habitantes la ubicación.

Hoy será el día. Hoy comenzará a amarse, valorarse y esforzarse por su propia cuenta.

**~ X ~**

_"¡Maldita sea!"_ Pensó, mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño. Se encontraba frustrado, furioso, agobiado… Ya sus ojos no reflejaban indiferencia. Ahora ese sentimiento había sido sustituido por rabia y confusión.

Apenas pasaron tres días desde su pelea con Akatsuki, tenía en mente encerrarse en su despacho para pensar en que hacer para adelantarse a los pasos de esos criminales, pero, no contaba con la llegada de otro problema: Orochimaru.

Había recibido varios avisos por parte de algunos Ninjas que le decían que habían visto a un hombre extremadamente pálido, con el pelo largo y oscuro y unos ojos semejantes a una serpiente rondar por las fronteras de su aldea, pero no se lo tomó en serio hasta que el mismísimo Sai le vio. Sabía la razón por la cual Akatsuki estaba detrás de él: El Shukaku. Pero, ¿qué buscaba Orochimaru en su aldea?

Se relajó mientras esperaba la llegada de Sai, Temari y Kankurö.

_"Malnacidos"_, pensó mientras en su mente aparecían otra vez aquellos criminales. No podía sacarlos de su mente. No temía a aquellos Ninjas renegados, a pesar de que él sabía muy bien que si algún día Akatsuki logra capturarle, sería su fin. Él moriría en la extracción de su Bijü. Pero él no le temía a su final, nunca le dio miedo la muerte. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era que Orochimaru o Akatsuki ataquen su aldea. Su prioridad era proteger Suna, aunque tenga que hacerlo con su vida.

Agachó la cabeza y observó aquel mapa que le entregó Sai la noche anterior. Era la ubicación de la guarida de Orochimaru. Sabía que tenía algo clave en sus manos, y tenía que darle uso.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Hizo el esfuerzo por esconder su inquietud. Tomó el mapa en sus manos y dio la orden.

-Pase.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a los Ninjas que minuto atrás mandó a llamar.

-Maldita sea, Gaara. –Se quejó su hermano, mientras su acompañante, Sai, hacía una reverencia. –Espero que sea algo importante. Estaba en el taller con Naruto y Sai.

-Es algo muy importante, Kankurö. –Le contestó un tanto molesto. En ese estado cualquier queja le conseguía sacar de sus casillas. –No os he informado de nada, pero, ya es hora de que lo haga.

A Temari se le erizó la piel pensando que tenía que ver con Akatsuki.

-Desde que volvimos de Konoha no he parado de recibir avisos de Ninjas que aseguran haber visto un hombre semejante a Orochimaru rondar por las afueras. –Les informó, observando el asombro de Kankurö y Temari. –No me lo tomaba en serio porque ya tenía suficiente con esos malditos criminales de Akatsuki, pero ya es hora de tomar medidas.

Gaara les mostró un mapa, cosa que sorprendió aún más a sus hermanos. Al contrario que a Sai, que no se inmutó, pues fue él el primero que supo de los plantes del pelirrojo.

-Sai me entregó este mapa. –Les informó el Kazekage. –Es la ubicación de la guarida de Orochimaru. No está lejos de aquí.

-¡Espera! –Exclamó Kankurö, interrumpiendo a su hermano menor. –Sai, ¿por qué tienes esto en tu poder?

-Es la ventaja de ser el peón de Danzö-sama. –Contestó.

-¿Danzö mantiene contacto con Orochimaru? –Preguntó la rubia, alterada.

Sai asintió.

-Vuestra misión será ir a este lugar e intentar averiguar los planes de Orochimaru. –Ordenó Gaara. –Quiero que forméis vosotros el equipo. Sai os indicará mejor el camino.

Temari, Kankurö y Sai asintieron. Sabían que no era el momento de quejarse, este asunto podría llegar a ser muy serio.

Un leve golpe en la puerta interrumpió la conversación de los presentes.

-Pase.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a una peliazul un tanto sonrojada y avergonzada.

Gaara puso su mirada en ella. Desde que habían vuelto a su hogar, apenas veía a Hinata para desayunar o cenar, si es que coincidían. Sintió sorpresa al verla ahí, parada enfrente de él, pues ella no acostumbraba a visitarle.

No fue hasta ese momento que se acordó de la ojiblanca llorando. Del momento en el que sintió un vacío que le obligaba a intentar aconsejarle.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? –Preguntó fríamente, dejando de lado la conversación que mantenía con sus hermanos y Sai.

-G-Gaara-sama, yo… -Hinata agachó la cabeza, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos. A Gaara le ponía realmente nervioso aquel acto. Quería que termine ya para dar la orden del comienzo de la misión. –Y-Yo quería preguntarle si p-podemos comenzar con el entrenamiento hoy.

El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo, sin entender la pregunta. No fue hasta pasar unos segundos que las palabras de Hinata tomaron sentido.

"_Tsk. Ahora soy maestro_". Pensó fastidiado después de recordar que, antes de su viaje a Konoha, había cedido en una discusión con su hermana a ser el nuevo maestro de Hinata Hyüga.

-No. –Dijo finalmente. –Tengo mucho trabajo.

Dicho esto apartó la mirada de Hinata, que se encontraba decepcionada.

-Disculpa. –Susurró finalmente, agachando la cabeza una vez más y dándose media vuelta para abandonar el despacho del Kazekage.

-Espera. –Le ordenó Kankurö, posando su mirada en Gaara. –Creo que deberíais comenzar con vuestro entrenamiento

Gaara le miró confundido. ¿En qué estaba pensando su hermano? ¡Con la de problemas que tenía en ese momento!

Agachó la cabeza, frotándose la sien. Pensándolo bien, tampoco le vendría tan mal comenzar con el entrenamiento. Lo que él necesitaba era justamente una excusa para salir de su agobiante torre y olvidarse de los problemas por unas horas. ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

También a Hinata le vendría bien entrenar un poco, para que la próxima vez no tenga que sustituirla por Kankurö, pues la peliazul era demasiado débil como para mandarla a una misión así.

Aunque la idea de ser maestro no le gustaba para nada. Y ni hablar de estar varias horas con Hinata, ¡no quería compañía! Pero en ese caso era su única escapatoria.

-Está bien. –Dijo finalmente. Posó su mirada sobre el equipo recién formado. –Ya podéis comenzar vuestra misión.

Dicho esto, Sai, Temari y Kankurö salieron como balas, cosa que sorprendió a la Hyüga.

Gaara se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a un rincón donde se encontraba su calabaza de arena. Se la ajustó a la espalda y le dedicó una mirada a Hinata.

-¿A qué esperas?

Hinata tragó saliva mientras se ponía un tanto nerviosa. Había conseguido lo que quería, pero, ¿realmente era digna de ser aprendiz del Quinto Kazekage?

"_¡No, fuera dudas! ¡Yo puedo!"._ Se repitió mentalmente, dándose media vuelta y siguiendo a su esposo.

**~ X ~**

-¿Está seguro de que quiere ir a por ella ahora, Orochimaru-sama?

-Sí, Kabuto. Quiero aprovechar la confusión del Kazekage. –Respondió aquel hombre extremadamente pálido. –Estará tan centrado en Akatsuki que ni se dará cuenta de lo que pase a su alrededor.

Su acompañante parecía no estar tan seguro de los planes de su maestro.

-Creo que debería tener más paciencia.

Orochimaru bufó, disgustado.

-Ya he tomado mi decisión, Kabuto, no me molestes más. –Dijo algo enfadado, mientras salía de su escondite. –Vigila a Sasuke.

**~ X ~**

Habían pasado horas desde que comenzaron a buscar la guarida de Orochimaru, pero seguían sin ver rastro de ella. El mapa no estaba muy bien hecho, y eso les hacía perderse continuamente.

Tomaron un descanso cerca de un río, los tres en silencio.

Kankurö se acostó en la hierba, suspirando, y Sai se dirigió al río para tomar agua.

"_¿Cómo pueden aparentar estar tan tranquilos?"_ Pensó muy molesta la rubia. Cogió con furia el mapa que dejó Sai en la hierba y se levantó, saltando de árbol en árbol.

-¿A dónde vas, Temari? –Preguntó Kankurö, levantándose de golpe.

-Voy a explorar la zona, en veinte minutos regreso. –Gritó a lo lejos.

Kankurö suspiró y volvió a acostarse. Sabía que su hermana no podría encontrar nada sola, si ni con la compañía de él y de Sai lo logró.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba otro Ninja con un objetivo un tanto parecido, pues también tenía que ver con Orochimaru. Aunque, él ya sabía la ubicación de la guarida. Tan sólo se dedicaba a observar de vez en cuando a su hermano menor entrenar y alimentar su venganza.

Ahora que su misión de capturar al Jinchüriki del Shukaku había fracaso, su líder les aconsejó descansar varias semanas mientras las cosas en Suna y Konoha volvían a la normalidad para poder atacar de nuevo.

Como siempre, el Uchiha no tenía nada más que hacer que vigilar a su hermano sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Y, acto seguido, se dirigía a una hermosa cascada que nadie solía habitar. Ahí se relajaba y disfrutaba de la soledad, mientras que por las noches iba al mismo sitio a entrenar.

Cierta presencia le sacó de sus pensamientos, pero no se inmutó. Aquel Ninja le resultaba familiar.

-Itachi Uchiha. Como cambian los papeles. –Pronunció la Kunoichi, acercándose a él. –Ahora eres tú el que está sólo y débil.

"_Tsk. Otra vez la molesta rubia"._

-Sabaku No Temari. –Dijo, escondiendo su molestia mientras se giraba y observaba a la hermana del Kazekage. Sorprendentemente se encontraba bastante más tranquila que en su último encuentro. Sin embargo, aún podía notar cierta inquietud en ella. –No pensé encontrarte tan pronto.

-Desgraciadamente, yo tampoco. –Confesó. A pesar de que su presencia le producía algo de miedo, también sintió alivio al verle. Pues sabía que eso significaba que se encontraba cerca de la guarida de Orochimaru. Seguramente, el Uchiha vino a vigilar a su hermano. -¿Cómo está Sasuke?

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó confundido.

-Está claro que fuiste a vigilar a tu hermanito, ¿no? –Preguntó con un tono burlón. -¿Dónde quedaron aquellas palabras que me dijiste aquel día? Querer a alguien más es darle el poder de destruirte.

_"Maldita cría"_. Pensó. No soportaba que le delaten, que sepan lo que él hace, siente o piensa

Itachi se levantó de la hierba y dio varios pasos, quedando enfrente de la Kunoichi.

-Cállate. –Le ordenó.

-Ahora entiendes por qué voy a defender a mi hermano, ¿no? –Siguió Temari, retándole. –Yo daría mi vida por Gaara, y tú… Tú vas a dar tu vida cuando Sasuke te mate.

A Itachi le hirvió la sangre al escuchar esas palabras. En un rápido movimiento intentó golpearla, pero Temari lo esquivó con agilidad.

-Eres insoportable, mocosa. –Le dijo, observando como se subía en un árbol. –Pero conmigo no tienes que fingir, sé que me tienes miedo.

Itachi se subió rápidamente al árbol, quedando a varios centímetros de aquella Kunoichi a la que tanto estaba comenzando a odiar.

-Cállate, maldito Uchiha. –Dijo finalmente la rubia, desviando la mirada. Tenía que admitir que, de cerca, Itachi podía resultar ser muy atractivo. ¡Qué desperdicio de hombre!

-Deja de decir estupideces. –Le ordenó Itachi, alejándose de ella. –En el fondo no eres nada más que una Kunoichi débil.

Temari sintió una terrible molestia al escuchar esas palabras. Tantas que se olvidó por completo de su misión y sacó su abanico, dispuesta a pelear.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? –Preguntó, alterada.

-No. –Se limitó a decir el pelinegro. -Cuando quieras medir fuerzas, ven en la noche. Ahora resultarías muy molesta.

-¿Cómo?

-Entreno aquí todas las noches.

Temari se sorprendió ante las palabras del Uchiha, ¿qué hacía un criminal confesándole el sitio que frecuentaba todas las noches?

La rubia iba a reprochar cuando sintió la fuerte mano del Uchiha taparle la boca y obligarla a agacharse.

-No te muevas. –Le ordenó, destapándole lentamente la boca.

-¿Qué haces? –Susurró. Pero no necesitó la respuesta de Itachi para saber que estaba pasando. Cada vez se acercaba más a ellos un terrible Chakra. Temari supo que no podía tratarse de su hermano o de Sai. Se preguntó si se trataba de algún Akatsuki, pero descartó inmediatamente la suposición al escuchar la voz de aquel Shinobi.

-¿No creéis que sois un poco mayores para jugar a las escondidas?

Temari abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que se trataba de Orochimaru, mientras Itachi maldecía una y mil veces a la hermana del Kazekage: Por su culpa Orochimaru iba a descubrir que vigilaba a Sasuke.

Ambos Ninjas se levantaron lentamente, observando a esos ojos serpientes que tanta maldad producían.

-Oh, la hermana del Kazekage y el hermano de mi Sasuke. –Exclamó, relamiéndose los labios. – Es un honor para mí encontrarme con vosotros.

Observó a Itachi Uchiha y Sabaku No Temari, que se limitaban a observarle como si de un fenómeno se tratara.

-No sé porque tengo la impresión de que me estabais buscando a mí. –Dijo finalmente, dirigiendo su mirada a Temari. –O, a lo mejor, a mí querido alumno.

Terminó su frase posando su mirada en el pelinegro.

-Realmente sí. –Dijo la rubia. –Necesito saber que buscas en mi aldea.

Orochimaru no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Así que Kabuto tenía razón, los Ninjas de Suna no son tan estúpidos como parece.

-De vosotros nada. –Dijo finalmente, cruzando sus brazos. –Sólo estoy interesado en el Byakugan.

-¿E-En Hinata Hyüga? –La rubia palideció, ¡como si no tuviera suficiente con Akatsuki detrás de su hermano!

-No estoy interesado en ella. Sólo en sus ojos. A ella la devolveré. –Le explicó. –Así que, ¿por qué no hacemos un trato? Tú me das a la Kunoichi de Konoha y yo a cambio no atacaré tu aldea.

Temari lo miró con odio, asco y fastidio.

-No hago tratos con malnacidos como tú. –Dijo, para sorpresa de Orochimaru. –Además, déjame aclararte una cosa: ¡Hinata Hyüga es una Kunoichi de Suna!

El hombre posó una de sus manos en su barbilla, analizando la situación.

-Oh, en este caso… Seréis un estorbo para mí. -Orochimaru juntó sus manos, comenzando a hacer sellos. –_Füton: Daitoppa._

Orochimaru creó una ráfaga de viento poderosa que se aproximaba a gran velocidad a Itachi Uchiha y Temari.

El poseedor del Sharingan, que hasta ese momento se encontraba al margen de la conversación de ellos dos, se disponía a atacar cuando la rubia lo detuvo, sacando rápidamente su abanico y evitando la técnica de Orochimaru.

Itachi le dedicó una mirada a la rubia, pues no podía evitar estar sorprendido al ver como también le salvó a él.

-¿A qué esperas para luchar, maldito crío? –Esta vez era ella la que usaba ese insulto. -¡Voy a demostrarte lo fuerte que soy!

**~ X ~**

Observó el cielo. Ya la noche había caído y las tormentas de Suna se hacían presentes. Pero, lo que él no podía dejar de preguntarse era, ¿por qué tardaban tanto sus hermanos y Sai?

Observó a su esposa, que durante toda la tarde no había querido tomar un descanso.

"_Realmente quiere crecer como Kunoichi"._ Pensó el pelirrojo, mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Miró a Hinata y después a sí mismo, ambos estaban bastante sucios a causa de la arena.

-Ya es muy tarde. –La voz del Kazekage obligó a Hinata a detenerse. No se habían dirigido la palabra durante toda la tarde, por eso se sorprendió al escucharle por fin. –Vamos a casa, quiero tomar un baño.

Hinata asintió, tomando aire y siguiendo a Gaara. Menos mal que su casa no quedaba lejos del campo de entrenamiento.

Hinata no podía evitar preguntarle aquello que rondaba por su mente desde la batalla de los Akatsukis.

-G-Gaara-sama, q-quería preguntarle algo. –Susurró al fin, armándose de valor. No sabía si el pelirrojo le contestaría o la ignoraría con su típica indiferencia, pero ya no aguantaba la duda. -¿P-Por qué Akatsuki quiere capturarle?

Gaara bufó. Ya bastante tenía con sentir el miedo de Hinata cada vez que lo veía, ¿qué pasaría si supiera que tiene un monstruo en su interior? No lo sabía, pero le estaba entrando curiosidad por averiguarlo. Quería ver la reacción de la peliazul.

-Por el monstruo que llevo siempre conmigo. –Observó a Hinata, que lo miraba confundida. –Tengo al Bijü de una cola en mi interior.

Hinata bajó su mirada, muy sorprendida, comprendiendo al fin un poco del comportamiento de Gaara. Se imaginaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar: El rechazo de la gente, las burlas, la soledad… Una vida igual a la de Naruto.

Gaara la miró confuso, ¿por qué sentía que el miedo de Hinata había desaparecido?

No estaba consciente de que la peliazul ahora era capaz de comprender y de justificar su actitud. De ver un poco de su dolor.

-Y-Yo… Le admiro, Gaara-sama. –Aquellas palabras terminaron de sorprender al pelirrojo, que ya no pudo disimularlo. –A pesar de eso, usted consiguió el aprecio y el respeto de toda su aldea.

El pelirrojo analizó las palabras de su esposa. Buscaba alguna trampa, inseguridad o cualquier otra cosa que le delate. Pero no. Esas palabras parecían sinceras.

-Será mejor que vayas a tomar un baño. –Respondió, tras varios segundos de silencio. Le daba cierto malestar el recordar como fue su vida antes.

-Está bien. –Dijo, entrando a la casa. Gaara estaba a punto de seguirle cuando unos gritos le interrumpieron.

-¡Gaara!

Se trataba de sus hermanos y Sai. Al verlos sintió como un gran peso desaparecía. Verlos sanos y salvos le alegró el día.

-Entremos. –Ordenó el Kazekage, dando paso a los recién llegados.

-No, Gaara. –Exclamó su hermana, cogiéndole del brazo. –Necesito hablar contigo a solas.

Kankurö y Sai entraron un tanto molestos, pues la rubia se había perdido más de dos horas, y, al encontrarla, les pidió regresar rápidamente a la aldea. No quiso contarles ni que pasó ni a quien se enfrentó.

-Gaara, encontré a Orochimaru. –Dijo finalmente la rubia al quedar a solas con su hermano menor. –Su objetivo son los ojos de Hinata.

-¿Qué? –Gaara sintió una inmensa rabia al saber que sus sospechas de que Orochimaru quería algo de algún aldeano, resultaron ser ciertas. Y todavía más al saber que quiere algo de alguien que duerme en su mismo techo.

-¿Tuviste que pelear con él? –Preguntó, observando algunas heridas y su ropa rasgada. No se explicaba el por qué su hermana llegaba así, cuando Sai y Kankurö no tenían ni un rasguño. -¿Por qué resultaste sólo tú herida? ¿Te enfrentaste sola a él?

Gaara no paraba de hacer preguntas.

-Itachi Uchiha me salvó. –Dijo finalmente, dejando pálido a su hermano menor.

**~ X ~**

Llevaba varias horas intentando dormir, pero no lo conseguía. Después de la fuerte discusión que tuvo con su hermano al contarle que unió fuerzas con Itachi Uchiha, tomó un baño, eliminando la sangre seca que tenía por su cuerpo, y se dispuso a dormir. Sin embargo no lo conseguía, no sentía dolor por sus heridas, pues tampoco eran tan profundas. Pero su día había sido realmente extraño.

Se levantó de su cama después de tanto tiempo intentando caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Miró el reloj que colgaba en su pared. Las doce en punto. Aquel pelinegro debería estar ahí, entrenando, como dijo que hacía cada noche. Las ganas por ir otra vez a aquella cascada le mataban.

"_¡Por Dios, Temari! ¡Eres la hermana del Kazekage! ¿Qué buscas queriendo entrenar con un criminal?"_

Dio varias vueltas más en su cama. Los recuerdos de Shikamaru Nara con su compañera de equipo se volvían a ser presentes en su mente.

Furiosa, se puso una ropa vieja, se colocó silenciosamente el abanico en la espalda y abandonó su casa, asegurándose de que nadie la viera. No quería seguir haciéndose daño con esos recuerdos, y aparte, tenía algo pendiente con Itachi Uchiha. Darle las gracias por haberle salvado la vida hoy.

**~ X ~**

Se colocó su camiseta perezosamente. Después de aquel día tan agotador físicamente y mentalmente, necesitaba descansar. Aunque, sabía lo que iba a pasar. Como siempre, iba a estar dando vueltas en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño.

Antes de la larga noche solitaria que le esperaba, decidió ir a hacerle una visita a su esposa.

Salió silenciosamente de su cuarto y caminó varias puertas, parándose en una. La abrió y entró con cuidado, procurando no despertar a la peliazul.

**POV GAARA.**

_Me tomé la libertad de sentarme en su cama, al lado de ella. No sabía porque sentía la necesidad de ver que está bien, de volver a ver lo tranquila que aparenta estar cuando duerme. La noticia que me dio Temari me dejó realmente sorprendido. Me imaginé de todo menos que iban detrás de ella. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Con lo frágil y tierna que es? ¿Hay gente capaz de hacer daño a una mujer así como ella?_

_Inconscientemente me acerqué un poco más a ella, recordando sus palabras._

"_Yo te admiro, Gaara-sama"._

_Jamás me habían dicho eso. A pesar de ser el Kazekage, a pesar de haberme ganado el aprecio y el respeto de tanta gente, nunca nadie ha sido capaz de decir que me admira._

_A pesar de todos los problemas que rondaban por mi mente, saqué tiempo para pensar por primera vez en ella. Encontraba algo especial, algo que no tenían las demás. Todavía no podía averiguar que se trataba, tampoco sabía si quería averiguarlo o no. En ese momento, viéndola, lo único que siento son ganas de protegerla, al igual que a todos los aldeanos de Suna. O tal vez no, tal vez a ella aún más. Pues ella ahora me admira y no puedo fallarle. _

_-¡Byakugan!_

_No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, después de escuchar a Hinata gritar y activar sus ojos, me encontré estampado en la pared por un fuerte puño de la Kunoichi. _

**POV HINATA.**

_Sabía que había alguien observándome hace tiempo, no sabía de quien se trataba, pero las únicas que tenían esa costumbre eran mi madre y mi hermana. Pero, lógicamente, no podía tratarse de ellas. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a aquel individuo, activé mis ojos y le golpeé lo más fuerte que pude._

_-¡Gaara-sama!_

_Al ver de quien se trataba me quise morir. Desactivé mis ojos y corrí rápidamente a ayudarle a levantarse. _

_-¡Gaara-sama! ¿Está bien? _

_No paraba de preguntarle lo mismo y de disculparme, pero él parecía un tanto mareado por el golpe. Lo cogí con pesadez y lo acomodé en mi cama, yendo rápidamente a por una medicina que hasta hoy no me había hecho falta utilizar. Aunque realmente, preferiría que hubiese seguido así._

_-¡Por favor, dígame algo! –Le rogué. _

_Verlo con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos me producía inquietud. Nunca antes había estado tan nerviosa. Después de varios intentos por hacer que me hable, lo conseguí._

_-Me alegra que mi entrenamiento te haya servido de algo. –Susurró, aún con los ojos cerrados y haciendo notable su dolor. –Pero hubiese preferido que no lo uses contra mí._

_No pude evitar sonrojarme y reírme un poco. Después de pedirle varias veces disculpas y sin entender porque no respondía, me di cuenta de que se quedó profundamente su dormido. Su expresión por fin mostraba paz._

_No quería molestarle, le tapé con mis sábanas y me acosté al lado de él, sintiendo el aroma tan agradable que producía._

_Inconscientemente agarré su mano, sintiéndome más protegida y más tranquila. No pasa nada, antes del amanecer pensaba soltarla para que no se dé cuenta._

_-Gracias de nuevo, Gaara-sama. –Susurré. –Hoy me has dado otra lección._

"_No juzgar las apariencias, cada persona tiene su motivo para ser como es…" Pensé, antes de quedarme profundamente dormida al lado de él._

* * *

Eso es todo, jé! :D Sé que salió muy largo, & sé que hice muy larga la pelea u.u

Quiero darle las gracias a los que leyeron mi fic o lo marcaron en alertas.

Sobre todo a los que marcaron como favorito y dejaron reviews:

**freisey1 **_(¡Sobre todo a ti! mi primer rr fue el tuyo :') jaja)_

**Guest**

**Violetamonster**

**camila**

**Diana Master**

**safira hatake**

**whisperwind-v**

Oh, & sobre el significado de los Jutsus:

_Kagemane No Jutsu: _Posesión de Sombra, usara por el Clan Nara.

_Magen: Jubaku Satsu: _La técnica que usó Kurenai contra Itachi. Genjutsu de rango B

_Katon: Hösenka No Jutsu: _Ninjutsu de rango C, del elemento Fuego. Utilizada por Itachi y Sasuke.

_Rendan: Suna Shigure: _Ninjutsu, utilizado sólo por Gaara. La primera vez que lo utilizó fue en la cumbre de Kages.

_Gokusa Maisö: _Otro Ninjutsu de Gaara, lo utilizó contra su pelea con Kimimaro.

_Füton: Daitoppa: _Ninjutsu del elemento Viento, de rango C, utilizado por Kakashi y Orochimaru.

Espero que os haya gustado, muuuchas gracias por leer :D


	4. Capítulo 4: Malas Costumbres

Hoooola! :3 Aquí el cuarto capítulo! Largo como siempre, jé! Espero que os guste!

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Si fueran míos hace tiempo hubiese resucitado todo el clan Uchiha, haha :D

Las letras cursivas con pensamientos, Flashback's o Jutsus que explicaré al final del capítulo :D

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4 –MALAS COSTUMBRES-**

Observó como la peliazul se dejaba caer en el suelo, manchándose por completo de arena. Desde que la conoció se dio cuenta de lo limpia y ordenada que es, pero en aquel momento parecía no preocuparse por su ropa que estaba adquiriendo un ligero color marrón a causa de la suciedad y la arena.

Parecía exhausta, como si le faltara el aire. Por los ojos del pelirrojo no pasaba desapercibido ningún detalle. Sabía que estas dos semanas de duro entrenamiento habían estado afectando a la salud de su esposa.

Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer él? Necesitaba que la Hyüga se haga más fuerte que su enemigo. Si su hermana (probablemente la Jönin más talentosa que ha conocido), había logrado salir a duras penas con vida en su batalla contra Orochimaru, y gracias a la ayuda de un criminal de rango S, ¿qué será de la vida de Hinata cuando aquel macabro Ninja renegado la busque para hacer de sus experimentos?

Por más vueltas que le daba a la situación, la única solución que se le había ocurrido era que Hinata se haga más fuerte para poder derrotar ella misma a Orochimaru.

He ahí la razón por la cual ya apenas pisaba su despacho, por la cual había descuidado su puesto de Kazekage, dedicándose a entrenar a la Hyüga por la mañana y por la tarde, explotándola hasta la noche. Tan sólo después de cenar pisaba su despacho para encargarse del montón de informes que día a día le esperaban.

Pero no le importaba trabajar demás. Tampoco pensaba en lo exhausto que le dejaba su nueva rutina. Desde aquel día en el que Hinata le confesó que le admiraba, había comprendido que no podía defraudar a sus aldeanos, pero todavía menos a una persona que sentía admiración por él.

Miró al cielo, sintiendo como varias gotas mojaban su rostro.

"_¿Lluvia?"_

Desde hace años no había presenciado lluvia en su seca y tormentosa aldea.

Observó como la mirada de Hinata se clavaba en él, pidiéndole que lo dejen por hoy. La arena se estaba transformando poco a poco en barro, cosa que tampoco parecía importar a la Kunoichi. Tan sólo necesitaba una excusa para tomar un descanso.

Probablemente no faltaba más de una hora para que caiga la noche por completo.

-Vamos a casa. –Dijo finalmente, notando como la respiración de Hinata se calmaba y una tímida sonrisa de formaba en su rostro.

Esa sonrisa que él no había podido ver hace dos semanas, desde que amaneció a su lado.

A causa del cansancio, la peliazul ni siquiera había sido capaz de sonreír como acostumbraba a hacer. Su malestar se hacía notable por unas ligeras ojeras que se estaban formando en sus párpados.

-¿Q-Quiere que prepare la cena yo?

Gaara le dedicó una mirada a la Hyüga, que a lo largo del día no había pronunciado palabra.

-No. Hoy es el turno de Kankurö. –Le contestó, un poco frustrado. Pues sabía que su hermano cocinaba siempre lo mismo. Su plato preferido: Hamburguesas con carne. –Será mejor que descanses.

Hinata asintió, algo más relajada. ¡Y razones no le faltaban! El clima, haber terminado su entrenamiento... Y sobre todo pensar que al fin la misión del equipo siete había terminado y habían regresado a Konoha. No ver a la pareja ya formal de Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki le tranquilizaba.

Ambos caminaron en silencio bajo la lluvia. Ninguno quería interrumpir aquel agradable momento. Pocas veces podían disfrutar del actual clima en Suna.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada, observando cierto collar que colgaba por su cuello. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo ojeó, una vez más.

Una especie de Ying-Yang que la peliazul le regaló en año nuevo, catorce días atrás.

_Flashback._

_Catorce atrás…_

_Se frotó lentamente los ojos y se giró, buscando más comodidad. No fue hasta unos minutos después, cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a molestarle, que empezó a sentirse extraño: Él nunca había logrado dormir hasta el amanecer. A lo largo de sus 18 años había aprendido a vivir así, trasnochando. Aún no era consciente de donde se encontraba ni con quien, tan sólo quería disfrutar un poco más aquella paz que raras veces ha sentido (probablemente nunca)._

_Su rostro se volvió tranquilo, sereno; mostrando la paz que sentía en aquel agradable momento. _

_Recordó todas las noches las pasaba en soledad, esperando a que amanezca y pueda retomar su vida. Mientras observaba la aldea desierta y a sus hermanos descansar, él se dedicaba a mirar la luna y maldecir una y mil veces ese monstruo que lleva en su interior._

_-Buenos días, K-Kazekage-sama._

_Aquella tímida voz le hizo volver en sí._

_Abrió de golpe los ojos, encontrándose con su esposa ya vestida y aseada, sentada al borde de la cama._

_Se levantó lentamente, observando cada rincón de la habitación de Hinata. ¿Por qué nunca lograba dormir en su cuarto? ¿Qué tenía ese sitio que le hacía sentir la paz? Por más que buscaba la razón, no la encontraba._

_-Y-Yo… -Pronunció la peliazul, agachando la cabeza y comenzando a chocar sus dedos tímidamente. –Q-Quería pedirle disculpas por lo de anoche._

_-¿Anoche? –El Kazekage tan sólo se dedicaba a repetir. Aún se encontraba muy confundido como para razonar._

_-S-Sí. –Contestó, mientras su piel adquiría un ligero tono carmesí. –Y-Yo no sabía quien estaba en mi cuarto. Y-Y sin querer…_

_La Hyüga se vio interrumpida por la dura voz de su esposo, que ya había recobrado los sentidos._

_-Nos vemos más tarde._

_Se disponía a salir de aquel "extraño cuarto" a vista de Gaara, cuando, para asombro de él, Hinata le detuvo, entregándole una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo._

_-Feliz año nuevo, Gaara-sama._

_Aquellas palabras retumbaron varias veces en la mente de Gaara. No había celebrado año nuevo desde la muerte de su tío, cuando él tenía tan sólo cinco años._

_Siempre había soportado ver a aquellas familias felices que tenían un árbol de navidad en su hogar. A sus compañeros contar los increíbles regalos que habían recibido. Las cenas familiares, la alegría, el amor… El calor familiar. _

_Desde que su tío murió, jamás había escuchado a alguien desearle un feliz año nuevo. Ni mucho menos había recibido un regalo. _

_Con cierta emoción que no hizo notaria, cogió la pequeña caja y la abrió, observando un hermoso collar con el siglo del clan Hyüga que desde ese momento no se había quitado._

_Fin Flashback._

El collar realmente le gustaba. No es que sea apasionado a los collares ni a los símbolos de Ying-Yang. Pero cada vez que lo veía, sentía que al fin entendía un poco la emoción de aquellos niños que mostraban felices sus regalos, mientras él tan sólo rogaba que alguien le felicite el año nuevo.

Desde aquel día no había dejado de preguntarse el por qué conseguía dormir en el cuarto de Hinata. Desde que tiene el Shukaku en su interior (más bien, toda la vida), jamás había logrado dormir una noche completa. Aquella tranquilidad que lograba encontrar tan sólo en el cuarto de la Hyüga le había impactado. Tanto que, cada noche, había cogido la costumbre de dormir en la cama de su esposa.

No pedía permiso. Ni siquiera tocaba a la puerta. Desde hace dos semanas tan sólo abría lentamente la puerta y se acostaba al borde de la cama, procurando no hacer ruido. Aunque, al parecer, la peliazul ya se había acostumbrado; pues siempre le deja cierto espacio, quedándose despierta hasta su visita.

A pesar de compartir habitación, jamás cruzan palabra alguna. Ni siquiera lo comentan en el entrenamiento. Tan sólo habían cogido esa rara costumbre, sin pensarlo ni hablarlo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al observar a su hermana corriendo hacía una dirección contraria a su hogar.

-¡Temari! –Gritó, algo molesto. Su hermana había cogido la costumbre de salir todas las noches. No sabía a qué hora volvía ni qué hacía, pero estaba comenzando a fastidiarle.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas con la lluvia que está cayendo?

-Tengo que recoger unas herramientas que se me olvidaron en la Academia Ninja. –Mintió. Desde que había comenzado a escaparse todas las noches, había aprendido a ser una mentirosa profesional.

**~ X ~**

Observó a aquel joven molesto que tantas canas lograba sacarle con sus discusiones estúpidas, sus gritos y sus explosiones.

Resultaba ser realmente molesto a ojos del pelinegro.

Y no era el único. Tampoco podía lidiar con el "nuevo" integrante, Tobi. No soportaba que se comporte como un crío, pasando desapercibida su verdadera identidad. Para todos menos para Pain y para él. Itachi Uchiha.

Pero hasta que se le antoje dejar de actuar así, tenía que soportar las molestas peleas de ambos, que sacaban de quicio a la mayoría de los integrantes.

-¡Deidara-sempai! –Exclamó una vez más el enmascarado, mientras observaba como el nombrado explotaba una de sus molestas figuras de arcilla. – ¿Qué pasaría si detrás de esta máscara hay una colegiala enamorada de su maestro?

Una mirada del rubio bastó para dejar claro su enfado.

-Cállate y observa mi arte. –Le ordenó, mientras explotaba una hermosa figura que le había tomado tiempo hacer.

-Menuda estupidez. –Respondió Tobi, siendo asesinado mentalmente por Deidara. –No entiendo por qué explota una figura que tanto le costó hacer, Deidara-sem-

El enmascarado no llegó a terminar su frase, pues se encontraba perseguido por cierto rubio enfurecido.

"_Tsk."_ Ya no aguantaba a sus escandalosos compañeros. Observó a su alrededor, encontrándose con las miradas de Kisame Hoshigaki y Akasuna No Sasori, que parecían igual de molestos que él. Su mirada se detuvo en el reloj que colgaba en la guarida.

Las once y cuarto.

Tenía que ponerse en marcha si quería llegar puntual a su "cita nocturna". Necesitaba alejarse una noche más de su molesta guarida.

Se levantó del mueble lentamente, captando la mirada de sus compañeros.

-¿A dónde va, Itachi-sama? –Preguntó curioso Tobi, recibiendo otra mirada de molestia por parte del Uchiha. No soportaba que utilice esa "inocencia" con él.

-A despejar la mente. –Se limitó a contestar.

-Últimamente siempre despejas la mente lejos de aquí, hm. –Comentó Deidara. –Igual que Sasori-sama.

-Yo no me dedico a hacer trabajos sucios. –Contestó bruscamente, dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes. Sobre todo a Sasori.

En la guarida se formó cierto silencio incómodo que rápidamente fue interrumpido por Hidan, que parecía estar algo cansado por su reciente misión de atrapar a la Jinchüriki de Dos Colas.

-¡Deidara, Kisame! –Exclamó con pereza. –Pain-sama os necesita.

Los nombrados bufaron, molestos. Pues la curiosidad por saber a qué se refería Itachi les mataba.

-¿A qué esperan, maldita sea? -Gritó irritado el peliplateado.

Resignados y entre quejidos, abandonaron la sala, siguiendo a Hidan.

-¡Deidara-sempai! –Gritó el enmascarado, siguiendo al rubio. -¡No deje sólo a Tobi! ¡Él es un buen chico!

Sasori observó de pies a cabeza a su compañero, Itachi.

-¿A qué te refieres, Uchiha? –Preguntó fríamente, aprovechando que se encontraban solos.

-Lo sabes muy bien. –Respondió el pelinegro, acercándose a Sasori.

El pelirrojo se levantó, quedando enfrente del poseedor del Sharingan. Por más que intentaba averiguarlo, no lo lograba. ¿Cómo pudo enterarse de sus citas con Kabuto, si siempre fue muy cuidadoso?

-Métete en tus asuntos. –Ordenó finalmente Sasori, algo molesto. -¿O acaso yo comento sobre tus citas nocturnas con la hermana del Quinto Kazekage?

-Yo no oculto nada que afecte a la organización. -Respondió, tan tranquilo e indiferente como siempre. –A Pain-sama no le agradaría saber que has ocultado información sobre un enemigo.

El criminal de Suna abrió los ojos de par en par, intentando descifrar las intenciones de Itachi. Sabía que no le convenía que su líder se entere que Kabuto era su espía y le contaba los trapos sucios del ex integrante de Akatsuki, Orochimaru.

-¿Qué quieres, Uchiha?

-¿Por qué le interesa el Ojo Blanco del clan Hyüga? –Preguntó finalmente. -¿No tiene suficiente con el Sharingan de Sasuke?

-Realmente no. No tiene suficiente con los ojos de tu querido hermano. –Le informó, mientras tomaba asiento y revisaba sus nuevas marionetas. Itachi bufó ante tan poca seriedad por parte del pelirrojo. –Su objetivo es conseguir los tres poderes oculares. –Añadió finalmente.

La respuesta de Sasori no le sorprendió para nada; ya se lo imaginaba. Otro de los locos experimentos de Orochimaru.

Lo que más le dolía de toda la historia era, sin duda, que su hermano esté de por medio. ¡Le rompía el corazón! Pero, ¿qué podía hacer a estas alturas? Tan sólo confiar en la inteligencia de Sasuke. Tener la fe en qué no dejará que Orochimaru tome sus ojos y su cuerpo. En que Sasuke lo matará antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Cuéntame sobre los planes de Orochimaru en Suna. –Dijo finalmente, intentando dejar de lado sus pensamientos.

Sasori cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa mi aldea?

-Sólo es curiosidad.

- Piensa atacar la aldea esta noche. Concretamente en cuatro horas. –Respondió sínicamente. – ¿Crees que puedes evitarlo en tan poco tiempo?

**~ X ~**

Cada vez se encontraba más nerviosa. Los minutos pasaban y la soledad se hacía cada vez más presente en su habitación.

No aguantaba más. Necesitaba escuchar aquel sonido que se había convertido en habitual a lo largo de la semana. Necesitaba oír la puerta y los silenciosos pasos de Gaara aproximarse a su cama.

¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a tener la necesidad de estar acompañada por las noches?

Desde pequeña se había acostumbrado a dormir con su hermana, y ahora que no está necesita a cualquier persona a su lado con tal de no sentirse sola. Aunque tenga que ser Sabaku No Gaara.

Estar acompañada le hace sentir más segura, protegida… Más querida.

Era consciente de que tenía una larga lista mental de gente con la que prefería compartir habitación antes que con el Kazekage. Pues, a pesar de que sentía admiración por él por todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de su vida, y lograba comprender un poco su dolor, no llegaba a borrar del todo de su mente a aquel Gaara terrorífico que desgraciadamente conoció en los exámenes Chünin.

En cuestión de segundos, al escuchar al fin la puerta abrirse, apartó de su mente aquellas imágenes del pasado, dando paso a la tranquilidad, la protección y la paz que le producía la compañía.

Intentó darle espacio, pero su cuerpo no respondía. El duro entrenamiento le había dejado dolorosas secuelas.

Sintió como la mano de su esposo tocaba sin querer su espalda, en un intento de taparse con las sábanas. Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, haciendo presente su molestia. Sentía que en cualquier momento se le iban a romper los huesos.

-¿Te duele? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, asustando a la Hyüga.

A pesar de compartir habitación por las noches, no habían cruzado palabras. Por esa razón aún no lograba acostumbrarse a su voz y a su personalidad tan fría.

-S-Sí. –Dijo finalmente, intentando no derrumbarse. –G-Gaara-sama, yo nunca he tenido un entrenamiento tan duro. E-Esto es demasiado para mí…

-No lo es. –Respondió inmediatamente el pelirrojo, intentando mantener la calma. – ¿No querías hacerte más fuerte?

-S-Sí. Pero todo a su tiempo. –Susurró triste. En momentos así le aliviaba saber que Gaara, debido a la oscuridad, era incapaz de ver a través de sus ojos su debilidad. No contaba con que el Kazekage había aprendido a sentirla.

-No. No hay tiempo.

-¿C-Cómo dice? –Preguntó, algo sorprendida.

-Dentro de poco te enfrentarás a un enemigo muy poderoso. –Confesó. Hasta ese momento no había sido capaz de contarle nada. –Necesito que estés a su nivel. ¿O acaso pretendes que te vuelva a salvar la vida?

La última frase había retumbado en la mente de la Kunoichi, rompiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos. Le alarmó saber que tendrá que enfrentarse a un enemigo fuerte como aquellos Ninjas renegados de Akatsuki, pero le dolió mucho más haber confirmado ser una carga para Sabaku No Gaara.

**~ X ~**

Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de hacerlo. Aquella sensación tan tranquila que le llenaba de paz y serenidad, la había atrapado por completo.

Necesitaba visitar aquel lugar cada noche. Encontrarse con la mirada del Uchiha, sentirlo cerca de ella. Recordar una vez más que existe alguien igual a ella. Una persona que oculta su verdadera identidad tras una máscara que le hace ver una persona sin escrúpulos, duro y frío. Una persona, aparentemente, sin sentimientos. Pero, curiosamente, era una persona totalmente contraria a eso. Una persona con sentimientos que daría todo por sus seres queridos. Una persona que se miente a sí misma creyendo saber quién es, cuando nadie lo sabe.

Para absolutamente todos pasa desapercibida su verdadera identidad, incluso para sus hermanos. Para todos menos para Itachi Uchiha. Un hombre totalmente idéntico a ella.

Se había pasado años intentando buscar a algo o a alguien que la comprenda y que llene ese vacío de la manera que ella quería; Comprendiéndola, sintiendo su dolor… Notando su máscara. Pero, sin embargo, que no sienta lástima por ella. Que no la agobie, pero que tampoco se aleje de ella.

Después de tantos años, había encontrado ese "alguien" que le hacía olvidar de la soledad. Con tal sólo su presencia podía sentirse acompañada. Sin consejos, ayuda o preguntas. Tan sólo necesitaba una silenciosa compañía.

Lo único que necesitaba, (y que juraría que necesita él), es sentirse sola, sin nadie que la moleste, pero, irónicamente; no sentir la soledad.

Solamente fallaba un pequeño detalle. La identidad de aquella persona: Un criminal de rango S.

No entendía si el entrenamiento era tan sólo una excusa para escapar de su rutina. Lo único que tenía claro era que a lo largo de esas dos semanas se había convertido en la peor costumbre de su vida.

Los pensamientos de la rubia se vieron interrumpidos al ver a su "compañero" sentado en la hierba, observando tranquilamente la cascada que había ante él. La rubia sintió que algo iba mal. El Uchiha siempre la "recibía" con varios kunais, empezando de esa manera el entrenamiento. Pero esta vez no. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de observarla.

-¿Qué pasa, crío miedoso? ¿No quieres que te haga picadillo? –Preguntó, retándole. Aunque el Uchiha sabía que su verdadera razón era averiguar que le pasaba.

-Será mejor que te ahorres la fuerza. –Respondió tranquilamente, sin tomarse la molestia de observarla. –La vas a necesitar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hoy tendrás otro rival. –Informó, sintiendo la confusión de su acompañante. –Se trata de Orochimaru. Atacará Suna en dos horas.

**~ X ~**

Por más vueltas que daba en su cama, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Aquellas palabras que escuchó de Gaara hora atrás realmente le habían afectado.

Se levantó silenciosamente, y, asegurándose de que Gaara se encontraba dormido, abandonó el cuarto.

Necesitaba salir fuera, tomar el aire e intentar despejar la mente.

Para su suerte, la lluvia había cesado. Si estuviera en Konoha, sentiría el agradable aroma a hierba mojada. Pero, desafortunadamente, en Suna no había ninguna zona verde que pueda habitar en esos momentos.

Caminó varios minutos por la aldea y, resignada, se subió a una de las grandes rocas que habitaba normalmente cuando quería estar sola. Unas rocas algo apartadas de los hogares de los aldeanos.

Agachó la cabeza, sintiendo como el aire fresco revolvía sus cabellos, despeinándola. Siempre sintió ser una carga para todos. Siempre tuvo la desagradable certeza de que necesitaba de alguien más que la proteja: Su padre. Su primo Neji. Su maestra o sus compañeros, Kiba Inuzuka o Shino Aburame. El amor de su vida, Naruto Uzumaki. Incluso sentía ser más débil que su hermana menor, Hanabi Hyüga.

Podía ver la lástima que sentían todos por ella, sintiéndose obligados a salvarle la vida cada vez que se encontraba en peligro. No quería soportar otra vez esa carga. Esos ojos de lástima y compasión hacía ella que la hundían cada vez más.

Al fin se había alejado de todo y de todos. Se había animado a crecer como Kunoichi, y, algún día, regresar a su aldea y demostrarles a todos su cambio. Pero, lo que nunca se imaginó (y tampoco quiso), fue sentir otra vez ese acto de lástima por ella.

Daría todo por dejar de ser tan sensible. Por dejar que todo le afecte y le haga llorar como una cría pequeña. ¡Juraría que se veía más frágil que una niña llorando porque perdió su juguete!

-Hinata Hyüga.

Cierta voz, para nada familiar, la obligó a girarse, algo asustada.

La persona que se encontraba varios metros lejos de ella, observándola con deseo y maldad, la aterrorizó por completo. Ahí se encontraba el legendario Sannin. Aquel Ninja renegado que mencionó Gaara. Se encontraba tan afectada que ni siquiera se había acordado de lo que le había contado su esposo. ¡Tendría que enfrentarse a Orochimaru! Aunque extrañamente desconocía la razón. Tan sólo era consciente que la simple idea de tener que luchar contra ese criminal le helaba la piel.

-Que gusto verte. –Exclamó el hombre extremadamente pálido mientras se relamía los labios. –Y sola.

Hinata seguía callada, analizando la situación una y otra vez. Estaba sola, apartada de la aldea. No podía gritar ni pedir ayuda. Tenía que enfrentarse a un Sannin que, probablemente, tenía seis veces más fuerza que ella. ¿Qué podía hacer en este caso?

-¿Q-Qué quiere de mí? –Preguntó haciendo notario su temor.

-Sólo me interesan tus ojos. –Respondió, cruzando los brazos. –No es nada personal, pero eres la más débil del clan Hyüga. Será mucho más fácil quitarte los ojos a ti que a cualquier otro miembro.

Las palabras de Orochimaru terminaron de destrozarla por completo. ¿En serio se veía tan débil ante los demás? ¿Hasta sus propios enemigos tenían la certeza de ganar una batalla tan fácilmente contra ella?

-No sé porque necesitas mis ojos, ni que tienes planeado hacer con ellos. –Dijo finalmente, tras varios minutos de silencio. Al fin había comprendido que este no era el momento de lamentarse. Se puso en posición de ataque, mientras sus pupilas se agrietaban y alrededor de sus ojos se comenzaban a marcar las venas. Había activado su Byakugan, lista para atacar. -Pero más te vale ir olvidándote de ellos, ¡porque mis ojos me pertenecen solamente a mí!

Hasta ella misma se sorprendió de sus palabras. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Necesitaba demostrarle a alguien sus capacidades (aunque sea a un criminal). Si tenía que morir, ¡pues moría! Pero no sin antes haber luchado y dado todo de sí para defenderse. Ella sola. Sin ayuda de nada ni de nadie que luego se lo reproche o le mire con lástima.

**~ X ~**

Abrió la puerta de golpe, sin disimular su reciente llegada. Se encontraba furiosa. Necesitaba ver a su hermano y a Hinata. Asegurarse de que aún estaba a tiempo de evitar una catástrofe que podía acabar con la vida de la Hyüga.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Temari?! –Preguntó su hermano, que se encontraba dormido en el sofá. La rubia no necesitaba ser adivina para averiguar que el castaño se había quedado dormido sin querer, mientras leía un libro en la sala. -¡¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es?!

Odiaba tener que verle casi todas las noches tirado en el sofá, durmiendo. Pero ahora era lo que menos le importaba.

-¡Cállate, Kankurö! –Le ordenó, mientras subía desesperadamente las escaleras.

La reacción de su hermana mayor le asustó. Se levantó inmediatamente y la siguió, observando como subía las escaleras y abría sin descaro alguno la habitación de Hinata. No entendía la actitud de su hermana. ¿Por qué estaba tan alterada? ¿Qué hacía despierta a estas horas de la madrugada?

Al entrar pudo comprobar que Gaara se encontraba, al igual que él, totalmente confundido (y algo molesto).

-¡Maldita sea, Temari! –Gritó furioso el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba de la cama. -¿Cómo se te ocurre despertarme?

-¡Gaara, es cuestión de vida o muerte! –Por el tono de su voz, sus hermanos notaron que se trataba de algo serio.

Los ojos de Temari se posaron en el lado derecho de la cama, encontrándolo vacío. Fue ahí cuando su furia se convirtió en temor. Su inquietud en desesperación.

-¡¿Dónde está Hinata?!

-Supongo que en las rocas que hay un poco alejadas de la aldea. –Respondió su hermano menor, recordando que muchas veces, normalmente cuando se encontraba pensativa y decaída, había encontrado a la peliazul habitando ese lugar.

-¡Vamos!

Temari jaló con fuerza de su hermano, haciéndole daño. Gaara no aguantaba más la tensión de la rubia y, ya demasiado furioso, se soltó con brusquedad del agarre de su hermana y se alejó.

-¿Me quieres explicar que mierda está pasando?

-Se trata de Orochimaru. –Tragó saliva. –Estoy segura que ya está aquí.

**~ X ~**

-_¡Hake Küshö!_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, concentró Chakra en su palma y la expulsó hacía Orochimaru, utilizando el Jutsu tan sólo para distraerle, puesto que tenía planeado atacarle por la espalda.

Pero, para su mala suerte, el Sannin había esquivado ágilmente el ataque de la peliazul.

-Ahora es mi turno. –Susurró el pelinegro mientras alzaba sus manos. –_Sen'ei Tajashu._

De las mangas de Orochimaru comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de serpientes, dirigiéndose velozmente hacía Hinata.

Sin perder tiempo, la usuaria del Byakugan comenzó a cortar con gran rapidez las serpientes que se acercaban a ella que, al parecer, estaban envenenadas.

Aprovechando la distracción del criminal, que se encontraba observando con que agilidad se deshacía de las serpientes, se acercó rápidamente a él.

"_Jüho Söshiken"._

La peliazul volvió a concentrar Chakra en sus manos. A diferencia de la otra técnica, esta vez el Chakra liberado tomó forma de león alrededor de sus palmas.

Hinata se disponía a atacar cuando, de repente, perdió de vista a su enemigo.

-¿Realmente crees que puedes conmigo? –Preguntó el Sannin, obligándola a detener su técnica. –_Kanashibari No Jutsu._

En cuestión de segundos, Hinata sintió estar paralizada, como si hubiese sido atada con cuerdas de acero. La ojiblanca conocía perfectamente ese Jutsu. Muchos de los ANBU la utilizaban, paralizando a su enemigo durante un corto periodo de siete segundos. Aunque, viendo su situación, esos siete segundos podrían costarle la vida.

Cerró los ojos, rogando por que tenga tiempo de contraatacar, de que el golpe de su enemigo no sea mortal. Pero ese golpe nunca llegó. En lugar a eso sintió un leve quejido de Orochimaru y una fuerte tormenta.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. La escena que se encontró le resultaba terriblemente familiar.

Delante de ella se encontraban los tres hermanos de la Arena, una vez más, salvándole la vida. Hinata agachó la cabeza, algo entristecida. Otra vez se repetía la misma historia. Por segunda vez resultaba necesitar la ayuda de Gaara.

-D-Discúlpeme, Gaara-sama. –Susurró Hinata muy avergonzada, que ya se encontraba fuera del Jutsu paralizador de Orochimaru.

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con Gaara. Se veía tan indiferente y frío como siempre.

-Otra vez tú. –Dijo aparentemente tranquilo el Sannin, mientras observaba a la Kunoichi recién llegada. Aunque, no podía evitar sentirse algo molesto. Era la segunda vez que esa rubia se metía en su camino. Y, para colmo, esta vez estaba acompañada por su hermano, el Quinto Kazekage.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con el Byakugan de Hinata? –Preguntó Kankurö, un poco alterado.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe. –Respondió rápidamente. Esa sonrisa sínica que tenía siempre en su rostro sacaba de quicio a los presentes.

-¡Está interesado en conseguir los tres Döjutsus! –Exclamó Temari mientras preparaba su abanico para atacar de nuevo.

-Vaya, que inteligente eres. –Respondió Orochimaru, soltando una risa. -¿Quién te informó sobre mis planes? ¿Tu amigo Itachi, tal vez?

-¡¿Cómo que a su amigo?!

Las últimas palabras del criminal alteraron aún más a Kankurö y Gaara. Por su mente pasaron miles de preguntas. ¿Es con él con quién se ve todas las noches? ¿Será verdad que su hermana mantiene algún tipo de contacto con la persona que intentó capturarle?

-¿No le has comentado a tu hermanito sobre tu amistad con uno de sus rivales? –Preguntó el Sannin, burlándose. –Que mala hermana eres.

-¡Cállate, maldito bastardo! –Le ordenó Temari, roja del coraje. – ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! ¡Y será mejor que acabemos con esto!

Gaara cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. Observó a Hinata, que aún se encontraba detrás de ellos. Podía notar la vergüenza que sentía de sí misma en estos instantes. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer él? ¿Acercarse y gritarle que no debería? ¿Qué no es débil? No podía hacer eso. La mentiría. Si no fuera por la llegaba de ellos, probablemente la peliazul ya estaría muy lejos de Suna.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo finalmente. Se preparó para atacar, cuando, para sorpresa de él, su hermana le detuvo.

-Esta es la batalla de Hinata. –Informó, dejando sorprendidos a sus hermanos. Pero, sobre todo, a Hinata. Le dedicó una mirada y la obligó a dar unos pasos hacia delante. –Tienes que derrotarlo tú, ¿no crees?

Hinata la observó confundida. Ni siquiera ella confiaba en sí misma, ¡pues era incapaz de vencer a un tipo como Orochimaru! Pero no podía seguir humillándose. Dio varios pasos más y se dispuso a atacar. Era su oportunidad y no pensaba desperdiciarla. ¡En ese momento pensaba demostrarle a Sabaku No Gaara que no necesitaba más de su ayuda!

-Espera. –Ordenó Temari, acercándose a ella. Al fin le pensaba dar uso a sus entrenamientos con Itachi Uchiha. –Yo tan sólo te ayudaré. El resto lo harás tú, ¿entendido?

La peliazul asintió, aún sin entender los planes de la rubia.

_-¡Kuchiyose No Jutsu!_

Dicho esto, invocó una gran cantidad de curvos que se dirigían a Orochimaru, desconcentrándolo por completo. Pero había un cuervo distinto a los demás. Uno con un Sharingan implantado en su ojo izquierdo.

"_Espero que funcione. Esto no es un entrenamiento, es una batalla real."_ Pensó, algo nerviosa. Durante los entrenamientos con Itachi había aprendido a invocar y manejar ese especial cuervo. Pero, ¿podría en una batalla?

_Flashback._

_-Se trata de Orochimaru. Atacará Suna en dos horas._

_Las palabras de Itachi retumbaron varias veces en su mente. Las piernas dejaron de responderle durante varios segundos. Tras unos cuantos intentos de reaccionar, lo consiguió. _

_-¡Espera, Temari!_

_La voz de su acompañante la detuvo._

_-¡Déjame, Itachi! –Le gritó, furiosa. Tenía que volver lo más rápido posible a Suna. Si le pasara algo a sus hermanos o a Hinata no se lo perdonaría jamás._

_-No te vayas sin esto. _

_El Uchiha invocó un cuervo. Pero no un cuervo cualquiera. Era uno con un Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo._

_-¿I-Itachi? _

_La rubia no lograba comprender las intenciones de Itachi. Aquel ojo pertenecía a Kagami Uchiha, el difunto padre de su mejor amigo qué, al igual que el nombrado, le había entregado su ojo antes de morir. Había entrenado varias veces con él, logrando dominar el ojo casi por completo. Pero jamás se imaginó que su "maestro" se lo fuera a prestar._

_-Utilízalo. _

_Fin Flashback._

-¡Ahora, Hinata!

Orochimaru se encontraba bajo un Genjutsu que seguramente no iba a ser capaz de sostener por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba que Hinata atacara lo más pronto posible, antes de que su técnica ilusoria llegue a su fin.

Podía notar la impactante mirada de la peliazul y de sus hermanos. No comprendían de donde había sacado el poder Uchiha, y tampoco sabía como podría justificarlo. Pero en este momento su prioridad es ayudar a Hinata Hyüga.

Sin perder más tiempo, la peliazul volvió a activar sus ojos, concentrándose. Sabía que, hasta ese día, ella tan sólo era capaz de llegar a las sesenta y cuatro palmas, siendo su primo el que doblaba su ataque con ciento veintiocho palmas. Pero, gracias al duro entrenamiento con Gaara, se veía capaz de doblar su récord.

-_¡Hakke Hyaku Nijühachi Shö!_

En su mente podía ver un Yin-Yang alrededor de ella y Orochimaru, que aun se encontraba bajo el Genjutsu. Se acercó rápido a él y lo atacó, con toda la intención de cerrar sus flujos de Chakra.

"_Dos golpes."_

"_Cuatro golpes."_

"_Ocho golpes."_

"_Dieciséis golpes."_

Podía sentir la atenta mirada de los hermanos de la Arena, sobre todo de Gaara. Sabía que no iba a defraudarle una vez más. Sabía que esta vez lo iba a lograr.

"_Treinta y dos golpes."_

"_Sesenta y cuatro golpes."_

Sólo le faltaba un poco. Tan sólo un esfuerzo más para llegar a su meta. Para descansar en paz.

"_Ciento veintiocho golpes."_

Se dejó caer en el suelo. No sin antes observar la mirada de Gaara. Lo había logrado. Había dejado a su maestro sin palabras.

**~ X ~**

_Tres días después…_

"_Sintió otro golpe suyo. Otro que, poco a poco, le quitaba la vida. El veneno no iba a tardar en hacer efecto. Su cuerpo se siente una vez más frágil, débil… Sin ninguna fuerza. Trataba de atacarlo pero no lo lograba. Le resultaba imposible moverse. Tan sólo le quedaba su voz. Pedía auxilio con todas sus fuerzas, pero no la rescataba nadie. No aparecía su padre. Tampoco su primo, ni siquiera Naruto… No llegaba Sabaku No Gaara. Abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con los de su enemigo. Esos ojos de serpiente llenos de maldad y deseo de poder. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con un Shinobi muy conocido para ella. Tenía su Sharingan activado y de éste saliendo sangre. _

_Dos Döjutsus habían caído en el poder de Orochimaru. Era el fin de Sasuke Uchiha. También era su fin."_

-¡Hinata!

Se levantó bruscamente de la cama. Sentía varias gotas de sudor caer por su rostro. Se encontraba inquieta y aterrorizada. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes azulados un tanto preocupados.

-¿La misma pesadilla?

-S-Sí, Temari-san. –Contestó, un tanto agitada. Desde su batalla con Orochimaru no había dejado de soñar lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, Hinata. –Respondió, intentando consolarla. –Es tan sólo un sueño.

-Lo sé, pero **mis sueños siempre se cumplen**. **¡Todo lo que sueño termina pasando en realidad!**

-Este no. Ya verás. –Dijo la rubia, que seguía sin darle importancia a las palabras de la Hyüga. –Yo también sigo agitada por la pelea con Orochimaru, no eres la única.

Por la mente de las Kunoichis pasó, por milésima vez, el final de su batalla con Orochimaru.

Después del ataque definitivo de Hinata, pudieron observar como el cuerpo de Orochimaru se fue convirtiendo en una serpiente por la cual, segundos después, comenzó a salir el verdadero Sannin.

_Flashback._

_-¿Qué es esto? –Se preguntaban ambas, observando la escena tan asquerosa que había enfrente de ellas._

_-Es un Jutsu que no está a vuestro nivel, mugrosas malnacidas. –Contestó finalmente Orochimaru, que había terminado de salir de la serpiente. –Muy simple: Si no puedo esquivar un ataque, dejo mi piel aparte y salgo por la boca de mi serpiente._

_-¡Eso es imposible! –Reprochó Temari. -¡Tú estabas en mi técnica ilusoria!_

_-Temari, déjame decirte que eres muy mala manejando Genjutsu. –Respondió, con una sonrisa burlona. -Segundos antes del ataque de Hinata, logré zafarme de tu técnica tan barata. Ambas tenéis en vuestras manos un poder que no es digno para vosotras._

_Ambos hermanos de la Arena estaban dispuestos a entrar en la pelea cuando la voz de Orochimaru los detuvo._

_-Por hoy tuvisteis suerte, utilizar este Jutsu me consume mucho Chakra. –Aclaró, mientras desaparecía lentamente. –Pero de la próxima **nadie te salvará**, Hinata Hyüga._

_Fin Flashback._

-¡Basta! –Gritó Temari, intentando sacar de su mente el terrible final de su batalla.

Hinata agachó la cabeza, un tanto adolorida. Utilizar su mejor técnica por el momento la había dejado agotada. Llevaba en cama tres días. Aunque tampoco podía quejarse. Había estado recibiendo las continuas visitas de Temari y Kankurö, que ahora eran la encargados de cuidarle y protegerle.

Observó el lado izquierdo de la cama, que se encontraba vacío ya dos largas noches.

_"Gaara… Vuelve pronto."_

Su esposo había partido a Konoha al día siguiente de la pelea con Orochimaru, para realizar por segunda vez su reunión con la Hokage, dejando a cargo de Temari y Kankurö la vida de Hinata, que se encontraba muy cansada como para realizar un viaje a la aldea de la Hoja. En lugar a ella y a sus hermanos, había escogido a Matsuri y Daimaru como escoltas en su viaje. A la Hyüga le hacía mucha falta el entrenamiento al lado del pelirrojo, su presencia, el hecho de sentirse protegida… Su compañía por las noches.

Lo único que deseaba en momentos así es que no haya intervenciones como en la última ocasión. Que se pueda dar a cabo la reunión y que Sabaku No Gaara esté pronto a su lado, cuidándola de nuevo.

-¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó su cuñada, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La Hyüga sentía ser un estorbo para Temari. A pesar de su amabilidad y su preocupación, sentía a la ojiverde un tanto agobiada. ¡Y estaba en lo cierto! Debido a su nueva ocupación como escolta de Hinata, no podía ir a sus encuentros nocturnos con Itachi Uchiha.

-En Gaara. –Contestó finalmente, dejando a Temari un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-N-No lo sé. –Susurró. –Pero sin él me siento desprotegida.

-¡No lo estás! ¡Kankurö y yo te protegeremos con nuestras vidas! –La rubia intentó parecer entusiasmada, pero segundos después bajó la mirada. –Aunque, en realidad te entiendo. A mí también me ha pasado.

-¿C-Con Shikamaru? –Nada más pronunciar ese nombre, Hinata se dio cuenta que no debió haber preguntado. Pues en los ojos de Temari se formó cierta molestia y… ¿Tristeza?

-No. No se trata de ese bastardo. –Respondió finalmente, intentando ocultar su estado de ánimo. –Se trata de otro hombre.

A la mente de la Hyüga se le vino un recuerdo. Una conversión que escuchó dos días atrás, después de la pelea con el Sannin. Ambos hermanos reprochaban a Temari sobre sus supuestas citas con Itachi Uchiha y, aunque ella negaba rotunamente sus citas con él, a Hinata no le convencía.

-Ve a verle. –Dijo finalmente, sorprendiendo a su cuñada. –Yo entretendré a Kankurö-san.

-¿E-En serio? –Temari no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

-Sí, ¡pero no tardes! –Le pidió. –Será mejor evitar problemas con Kankurö-san y Gaara-sama.

**~ X ~**

Visitar Konoha le afectaba más de lo que él se imaginaba. ¡Todos en esa aldea estaban locos! Hasta ahora pudo apreciar con sus propios ojos las locuras de Naruto Uzumaki, las peleas entre Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka, las batallas entre Kakashi Hatake y Maito Gai… ¡Pero jamás se imaginó que Tsunade Senju también tenía su lado oscuro!

No le faltaron segundos para, después de la reunión, invitarle a tomar varios tragos de Sake. Al tratarse de la Quinta Hokage no se pudo negar.

Aunque, entre trago y trago, sintiendo cierto mareo a causa del alcohol, comenzaba a arrepentirse. Todos los presentes se encontraban bastante afectados a causa del Sake. Pero sin duda, el que peor iba era él. No estaba acostumbrado a beber alcohol, ¡pues jamás lo había hecho! Sin duda no pensaba regresar a Konoha. Esa aldea tan sólo le llevaba por el mal camino.

Para su suerte había llevado con él a su guardaespaldas, Matsuri. Aunque, viendo su estado, tampoco se podía decir que estaba a salvo.

Camino al hotel pasaron varias cosas por su mente. La batalla con Orochimaru le había dejado impactado. La fuerza que demostraron ambas Kunoichis le sorprendió. Sobre todo aquel ojo que utilizó su hermana y… La fuerza de Hinata. Jamás se podía haber imaginado que en tan sólo dos semanas podía mejorar tanto. ¡Tenía que reconocerlo! Hinata Hyüga estaba creciendo día a día como Kunoichi, como persona… Como mujer.

"_¿Estarán cuidando bien de ella?"_

Ya no podía evitarlo más. La salud de Hinata le preocupaba más de lo normal. ¿Cómo no iba a sentir un cariño especial por la única persona que admitió sentir admiración por él?

Se sentía como un prepotente cretino por no haberle dirigido la palabra a su esposa después de la batalla. Era cierto que se encontraba muy ocupado en su torre preparando su viaje a Konoha, pero, ¿tan difícil se le hacía ir a visitarle y decirle lo bien que luchó?, ¿qué ya no es aquella Kunoichi que conoció que depende al cien por ciento de los demás?

No sabía si era cierto o tan sólo era el alcohol que llevaba en su cuerpo, pero necesitaba admitirlo. Necesitaba admitir que él también estaba comenzando a sentir admiración por Hinata Hyüga.

-Gaara-sama, ya llegamos. –La voz de Matsuri le hizo recobrar los sentidos. -¿Qué le pasa? Lleva todo el camino callado.

Matsuri tampoco podía disimularlo. Los tragos le habían afectado.

-En nada. –Respondió finalmente, intentando abrir la puerta de su habitación.

-Está bien, si no se le ofrece nada más, me retiro. –Matsuri dio dos pasos hacia el Kazekage y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

Al fin lo hizo. ¡Tantos años enamorada de él y nunca fue capaz de acercarse a él! Pero gracias al alcohol lo había conseguido.

-Si necesita algo, ya sabe dónde está mi habitación.

Gaara la miró extrañado. En un principio no le dio importancia a las palabras de Matsuri y entró en el cuarto con dificultad por su estado. Pero, al observar su habitación vacía se acordó de la soledad. De esa sensación que había apartado de él durante semanas. Ahora que no estaba Hinata, ¿qué podía hacer? Lo único que tenía claro era que no quería trasnochar. No después de tantas noches de paz y tranquilidad.

Inconscientemente agarró el brazo de Matsuri.

-Quédate. –Le pidió.

Minutos después sintió los suaves labios de su guardaespaldas sobre los suyos.

**~ X ~**

-¡Itachi!

El repentino grito de la recién llegada provocó un sentimiento de tranquilidad en el nombrado.

Llevaba tres largos días sin verla. Sin saber de ella. Continuamente había visitado aquel lugar, esperando la llegada de la rubia. Verla sana y salva era su única intención. Con el paso de los días había comenzado a dudar de la potencial de su "alumna." ¿Acaso le pasó algo?

Pero no. Ahí estaba frente a él, entera.

-¿Acaso olvidaste que nadie puede conmigo, maldito Uchiha? –Preguntó la ojiverde, vacilándole.

-Maldita sea. Sigues viva, Temari.

Ambos rieron ligeramente por el sarcasmo del pelinegro. ¡Verla viva era lo que más deseaba en ese momento! Su corazón había vuelto a sentir la tranquilidad y la serenidad que le transmitía estar al lado de la Kunoichi. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla, pero… Su orgullo era más fuerte.

-En realidad vengo a devolverte esto. –Dijo finalmente la rubia, tras varios segundos perdida en la mirada de su acompañante. Invocó el cuervo que usó tres días atrás en su batalla contra Orochimaru. –También quería contarte que no puedo seguir viniendo por ahora. Mi hermano viajó y soy la encargada de cuidar a Hinata.

-¿Ella está bien?

-Sí. Algo cansada, pero está fuera de peligro. –Contestó, mientras le entregaba su Sharingan.

-Eso es para ti. –Respondió, rechazándolo.

-¡¿Cómo?! –La respuesta de Itachi le había sorprendido por completo. -¿No eras tú el que decía que los únicos Ninjas dignos del poder del Sharingan son los Uchiha?

El pelinegro asintió, cerrando los ojos. Temari tenía razón. No soportaba a esos Ninjas que no llevaban sangre de los Uchiha. A esos maniáticos, locos por obtener el conocido poder oscuro de su clan. Pero sabía que era ella distinta. Estaba en la certeza de que ella si era digna de un poder así.

-No preguntes más. Tan sólo quédatelo. –Le ordenó, mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la cascada. –Espero que retomemos pronto el entrenamiento.

Antes de que el pelinegro se aleje demasiado, la rubia lo detuvo, obligándolo a mirarla.

-Gracias, maldito malcriado. –Respondió con cierta ternura, acariciando su rostro. Cosa que sorprendió al Uchiha. Ella jamás había demostrado ternura con él. Mucho menos había sentido su tacto sobre su piel. –Debo irme, mis hermanos sospechan de nuestros encuentros. Pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver.

Esas últimas palabras retumbaron sobre la mente del criminal. Observó como Temari le dedicaba una sonrisa y se alejaba lentamente, comenzó a saltar por los árboles en dirección a Suna. Necesitaba detenerla, ver su rostro de nuevo. Sentía miedo al imaginarse que eso era una despedida. Que jamás iba a volver a verla. Sentía la inmensa obligación de detenerla y despedirse de ella, pero una vez más su orgullo no se lo permitió.

Una vez más se encontraba sólo, recordando la soledad que sentía día y noche antes de conocerla a ella.

**~ X ~**

_POV GAARA._

_Me dejé caer en la cama, exhausto. Mi mente aún no podía creer lo que había pasado. El efecto del alcohol estaba desapareciendo poco a poco y, con él, había recobrado mis sentidos. Observé atentamente la escena, una vez más. Ropa caída por el suelo, cama deshecha… Y Matsuri desnuda durmiendo sobre mi pecho._

_Había hecho el amor con ella. _

_No era mi primera vez, ¡claro que no! Soy hombre al fin y al cabo, he sentido necesidad por conocer el significado de la palabra "sexo". Había tenido encuentros con varias mujeres de otras aldeas, pero jamás con una habitante de Suna._

_Me sentía a gusto, había calmado mis ganas. Había sentido un inmenso placer con la mujer que se encontraba en mis brazos. Ya no estaba solo. Volvía a dormir acompañado._

_Pero ese placer parecía no llenarme tanto como la paz, la tranquilidad… La sensación de serenidad que aprendí a sentir varias semanas atrás._

_Retumbaban sobre mi mente preguntas muy simples. Pero, extrañamente, no me encontraba capaz de contestarlas. __¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué no logro dormir?_

_Por mi mente pasó Hinata. __¿Acaso la he traicionado?_

_No, eso no era posible. Nuestro matrimonio es forzado, ambos podemos hacer nuestras vidas separadas a pesar de estar casados. ¿O tal vez no?_

_Observé el reloj que colgaba sobre la pared de la habitación del hotel. Habían pasado varios minutos y yo no lograba conciliar el sueño. _

_Un extraño sentimiento de culpa invadía mi ser. _

_-¿Por qué no duermes? –Me preguntó una voz adormilada. _

_No me molesté en observarla. No quería sentirme aún peor. Ni siquiera hice un esfuerzo por responderle._

_-Duerme, mi amor._

_Entonces lo sentí. Un beso lleno de amor que depositó mi acompañante sobre mis labios. _

_¿Mi amor? Jamás me habían llamado así. ¿No se supone que son las esposas las que llaman así a los hombres? Parece que en mi caso no._

_Al escuchar esas palabras, todo el sentimiento de culpabilidad y preocupación desapareció. Seguía sin sentir la paz, pero podía apreciar el amor que me entregaba Matsuri con sus caricias._

_Cerré los ojos lentamente, durmiéndome con la imagen de Hinata en mi mente, pero sintiendo el calor que mi acompañante me entregaba._

**~ X ~**

_POV HINATA._

_Los minutos pasaban y Temari no daba señales de vida. Había mentido varias veces a Kankurö, diciendo que su hermana se encontraba en el baño, tomando una ducha. Pero era tan mala para mentir que sentía que cada vez me creía menos._

_Di varias vueltas por la habitación, desesperada. En cualquier momento me veía capaz de salir y buscar a Temari antes de que lo haga su hermano._

_-¡Hinata!_

_La dura voz de Kankurö me asustó, una vez más. Ni siquiera se había molestado en tocar la puerta, como las anteriores cuatro veces. Ahora su expresión mostraba un enorme fastidio._

_-Dime donde está Temari._

_-Y-Ya le dije, K-Kankurö-san. –Tartamudeé, extremadamente nerviosa. Sabía que esta vez no me libraba._

_Mi cuñado se dirigió al baño con la intención de abrir la puerta, pero le agarré de la mano antes de que pueda comprobar que no había nadie dentro._

_-¡Dime la verdad, maldita sea! –Me gritó, zafándose de mi agarre. -¿Salió a ver al bastardo de Itachi Uchiha?_

_-¡C-Claro que no! –Intenté convencerle. Me maldecí mil veces. ¿Cómo pude ofrecerle yo misma irse a ver con un criminal?_

_Sin duda esto era el fin. Van a pillar a Temari-san y yo también pagaré caro por haberle permitido salir._

_-¿Cómo puede ser tan irresponsable? –Kankurö-san siguió gritando como desesperado mientras daba vueltas por mi habitación. -¡Se está viendo con el criminal que quiere capturar a su propio hermano, maldita sea! ¡Y ni hablar de que está faltando a su misión, que es protegerte! _

_Tragué saliva. No voy a permitir que Temari-san pague todos los platos rotos. Sabía que si yo no le hubiese permitido salir, ella tampoco lo habría hecho. _

_-K-Kankurö-san, realmente yo…_

_No pude terminar mi frase, ya que cierta voz que necesitaba escuchar hace un buen tiempo me detuvo._

_-¡¿Qué son estos gritos, por Dios?!_

_Observé a Temari-san, ya cambiada. Se había puesto su pijama y, para mi asombro, su pelo estaba mojado. No comprendía en qué momento había llegado e incluso le había dado tiempo a cambiarse. Tan sólo le agradecía una y otra vez a Dios por haberme salvado de este aprieto._

_-¿Dónde estabas? –Le preguntó su hermano, que aún se encontraba muy alterado._

_-¿Acaso no escuchaste a Hinata? –Su voz sonaba dura y segura de sí misma. ¡Qué bien se le daba mentir! –Me estaba tomando un baño, ¿o acaso me ves tan demente de salir con mi ropa nocturna a alguna parte?_

_-¡Hinata me dijo que estabas duchándote en este baño! –Contestó muy molesto, señalando mi baño._

_-¿Estás loco, Kankurö? ¿Por qué iba a utilizar su baño teniendo el mío?_

_Su hermano bufó, resignado. Seguía furioso y podía sentir su desconfianza. Pero tampoco tenía ninguna prueba de que Temari salió._

_Hartó, abandonó mi cuarto tras un sonoro portazo._

_Observé a mi acompañante, que me dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa._

_-¡Lo conseguimos! –Gritó, tumbándose sobre mi cama y brincando varias veces._

_-¿C-Cómo sabía qué le dije que estaba tomándose un baño? –Le pregunté sorprendida, tomando asiento a su lado._

_-Iba a entrar en tu cuarto cuando escuché vuestra conversación. –Me respondió, justificándose. –Me di cuenta que mi hermano ya estaba sospechando y fui rápidamente a mi cuarto a cambiarme y a mojarme el pelo, fingiendo un baño._

_Suspiré, por fin algo más tranquila._

_-Hinata, muchas gracias. –Me dijo, tomando mis manos y mirándome. –Verle era lo que más me apetecía en estos momentos._

_En sus ojos pude sentir el agradecimiento. También cierto amor. ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de ese criminal? Recuerdo que ella tenía una larga relación con Shikamaru. ¿Tan rápido se olvidó de él?_

_¡Cómo quisiera tener la misma suerte! ¡Olvidarme tan fácilmente de Naruto-kun!_

_-Me alegra saber que olvidó a Shikamaru, Temari-san. -Le dije, dedicándole una sonrisa. – ¿Cómo lo consiguió?_

_Necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba olvidar a Naruto-kun de la misma manera que ella olvidó a Shikamaru._

_-No he dicho que lo he olvidado. –Me respondió, mientras una mueca de disgusto se formaba en su rostro. –Pero puede que lo haga pronto. Para olvidar a una persona, necesitas a alguien que te ayude. Y no hablo de una amistad, un hermano o un padre. Necesitas de un hombre mejor que la persona de la que te enamoraste._

_Agaché la cabeza, frustrada. Soy consciente de que es imposible encontrar a una persona mejor que Naruto-kun. ¿Aunque acaso un criminal para ella es mejor que Shikamaru?_

_-¿P-Pero usted me está queriendo decir que un criminal es mejor que…?_

_-¡Claro que lo es! –Exclamó, interrumpiéndome. –Verás, no se trata tan sólo de su reputación o de su apariencia física. Se trata de cómo te sientes tú al lado de esa persona. ¿De qué te sirve estar enamorada de un hombre con buena reputación, amable y simpático?_

_-¿A-Acaso eso no es todo? –Pregunté, algo confundida. Pues esas eran precisamente las cosas que me gustaban de Naruto-kun. Su alegría, su simpatía… Lo amable que era con todos._

_-¡Claro que no! El verdadero sentimiento que te llena es la paz que sientes al lado de esa persona especial. Sentirte protegida. Estar con una persona que comprenda tu estado de ánimo con tal sólo verte. ¡Con una persona que haga que la soledad y la inquietud en ti desaparezcan!_

_Con cada palabra de Temari-san sentía una punzada en el pecho. Pensándolo bien, yo jamás he sentido eso con Naruto-kun. Al contrario, su presencia siempre me había hecho sentirme más sola y desgraciada, puesto que él jamás se daba cuenta de mi existencia. En realidad, nunca me había sentido así como dice Temari._

_¿O tal vez sí…?_

_En mi mente se hacían presentes los recuerdos de todas las noches de paz y tranquilidad al lado de Gaara-sama. Esa paz que ha desaparecido desde que él partió a Konoha. Esa protección que me brinda su presencia… ¡La soledad que desaparece cada vez que él está a mi lado!_

_Por muchas vueltas que le daba al asunto, no conseguía respuesta alguna._

_No conseguía hacerme la idea de que sentía amor por Gaara, ¡ni siquiera un poco! Tan sólo admiración. Tenía muy claro que el sentimiento hacía Naruto-kun no había desaparecido. Sería capaz de hacer muchas más cosas por él que por mi esposo. ¡Por Naruto-kun sería capaz de dar mi vida!_

_Pero la pregunta es, ¿sería capaz él de dar su vida por mí?_

_Conozco muy bien la dolorosa respuesta. Aunque me negaba a admitirlo, es Gaara-sama el que hace que yo me haga más fuerte día a día. Es Gaara-sama el que me salvó la vida aquella vez contra Akatsuki, y llegó a tiempo en mi batalla contra Orochimaru. Es Gaara-sama el que se preocupa por mi bienestar, aunque ese su deber, puesto que él es el Kazekage y yo una aldeana de Suna._

_Me eché a un lado de la cama, sintiendo el lado izquierdo vacío._

_¿Qué estás haciendo, Gaara-sama? ¿Notas mi ausencia también?_

* * *

Eso es tooodo! Espero no defraudarles!

Les agradezco a los/as que marcaron como favorito, alertas y sobre todo a las que dejaron reviews!

**whisperwind-v **_(Jaja sí, el golpe de Hinata fue gracioso, aunque algo bruto jaja, & tienes razón, Shikamaru resultó ser algo odioso en mi fic :P)_

**usagichocolate **_(Qué bueno que te guste, yo también amo la pareja ItachixTemari :') )_

**Diana master **_(Aw gracias, espero & te siga gustando :3)_

**Violetamonster **_(Gracias :'), Orochimaru siempre me pareció un persona interesante & quise dedicarle un espacio en mi fic, & será difícil desarrollar ambas parejas pero la verdad me encantan, espero & te guste n.n)_

**Lobaluneallena**

**Yuuki Arikawa**

Los Jutsus que utilicé fueron:

_Hake Küshö: _Taijutsu utilizado por el clan Hyüga.

_Sen'ei Tajashu: _Ninjutsu usado por Orochimaru, Anko y Kabuto. (Los últimos dos la utilizan en su pelea)

_Kanashibari No Jutsu: _Simple Ninjutsu que utiliza Orochimaru en su batalla contra Anko. También la utilizan los ANBU.

_Kanashibari No Jutsu: _¡Una de las más simples que muchos utilizan! El Jutsu de invocación. Por ejemplo, Sasuke, Orochimaru y Kabuto invocan serpientes. Jiraiya y Naruto invocan sapos... En mi fic Temari invoca cuervos, pero en realidad eso no pasa. Ella invoca una comadreja en realidad.

_Hakke Hyaku Nijühachi Shö: _Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas. En realidad sólo Neji ha sido capaz de llegar a las cienco veintiocho palmas, Hinata llegó tan sólo a la mitad. Pero en mi fic lo logra.

¡Otra cosa! Sé que realmente el Sharingan que lleva el cuervo de Itachi pertenece a Shisui, pero en mi fic Itachi también posee los ojos de Kagami Uchiha, que es el padre de Shisui.

Bueno, eso es todo, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Dejen su opinión, y ya saben, ¡se aceptan críticas! :) :*

Nos leemos!


	5. Capítulo 5: Errores Del Pasado

Aquí el quinto capítulo! Espero que os guste! :3  


**Advertencias**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Las letras en cursiva son pensamientos, sueños o flashback.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5 –ERRORES DEL PASADO Y SENTIMIENTOS DEL PRESENTE-**

"_Observaba con temor aquellos idénticos pasillos pintados de color marrón, decorados con varias antorchas que iluminaban el camino. Por más que trataba de correr para escapar, no lo lograba. La maliciosa voz de su enemigo se aproximaba cada vez más a ella, atrapándola por completo con varias serpientes, dejándola inmóvil. Trataba de deshacerse del agarre con patadas, cabezazos, puños y todo lo que se le ocurría, pero le resultaba imposible. Se encontraba perdida. Sin duda ese era su fin._

_Nadie le salvaba. Nadie acudía en su busca. ¿Acaso a nadie le preocupaba?_

_Observó una vez más la sala en la que se encontraba atada, encontrándose con las miradas llenas de maldad de aquel hombre pálido y de su ciervo. _

_Había alguien más en aquella sala. Un cuerpo tirado en una cama aparentemente incómoda. Estiró lo máximo que pudo su brazo, intentando no ser mordida por las serpientes venenosas que se encontraban arrolladas en su cuerpo. Tocó el cuerpo del Shinobi, frío e inmóvil. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y ensangrentados._

_-Ahora es tu turno. "_

-¡No!

Chilló con todas las fuerzas que pudo, levantándose de golpe. Observó a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación. En su cama. Sola.

"_Otra pesadilla."_ Pensó. Posó su mirada en el reloj de su pared, que casi marcaba su hora de levantarse.

Se dirigió a su cuarto de baño con la intención de refrescarse la cara, pero de su mente no salía en ningún momento aquel macabro sueño. Ahora que se encontraba sin misiones ni ningún quehacer, tan sólo esperando la llegada de Gaara para retomar su entrenamiento, tenía bastante tiempo para pensar. Pensar en ese sueño que noche tras noche se repite. A vista de su nueva amiga, Temari, es tan sólo una pesadilla a causa del impacto de la batalla contra Orochimaru. ¡Pero para ella era más que una simple pesadilla! Ese sueño parecía tan real… ¡Como si ella misma estuviera ahí! ¡La propia Hinata en carne y hueso! Sabía lo que pasaba cada vez que sus sueños tenían tanta intensidad.

"_Se cumplen."_ Pensó mientras cerraba el grifo y contemplaba en el espejo su rostro mojado.

Recordó aquella vez que soñaba que iba a ser capturada por Kumogakure. Se cumplió.

También aquella vez que soñaba con la muerte de su tío, Hizashi Hyüga. Por más que le avisaba al padre de Neji, él jamás tomó en cuenta sus advertencias. Desgraciadamente, su sueño terminó cumpliéndose.

También soñó con su batalla contra Neji meses atrás de los exámenes Chünin.

No podía ser coincidencia. Pero, con todas las fuerzas posibles, deseaba que lo fuera. Que ese macabro sueño que se repetía noche tras noche no sea más que, como dice Temari, un impacto por la batalla contra Orochimaru.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hinata?

La voz de la reciente llegada, que ni siquiera se había molestado en tocar la puerta y pedir permiso, la asustó.

-Nada importante, Temari-san. –Mintió.

Lo único bueno en todos estos días era haber conseguido conocer a Sabaku No Temari. Al ser ella la encargada de cuidarle, pasaba mucho más tiempo a su lado. Además, haber unido fuerzas para luchar contra Orochimaru les había unido aún más.

Con el paso de los días se había dado cuenta que Temari no es una mujer antipática y seria como parece. De hecho, podía llegar a ser muy simpática, protectora y muy buena consejera.

Habían hablado en varias ocasiones de sus anécdotas y, gracias a eso, Hinata pudo averiguar varias cosas sobre ella. Como por ejemplo, que cocina bastante mal, que detesta con toda su alma Konoha (en especial a Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara), y… Que todas las noches habitaba una hermosa cascada acompañada por Itachi Uchiha.

Era la única que lo sabía. Que conocía el secreto de la rubia. A pesar de no convencerle para nada, lo que estaba haciendo su reciente amiga, evitaba hablar del tema y mucho menos pensaba arruinar la felicidad que le producía verse con él contándoselo a sus hermanos.

-¿Otra vez la pesadilla? –Le preguntó, mientras abría las cortinas, dando paso a los rayos de sol.

-S-Sí. –Asintió. –Cada vez la siento más real.

-¡Sólo son paranoias tuyas! ¡Cuánto más importancia le des, más reales van a parecer y más tiempo te van a atormentar! –Respondió Temari, obligándola a levantarse y sacándola de su cuarto. -Alégrate, ¡te tengo una buena noticia!

"_Tal vez tenga razón."_ Pensó, intentando auto convencerse de que, si las pesadillas seguían, era porque le estaba dando demasiada importancia.

-¿Qué noticia? –Preguntó, intentando dar el tema de su sueño por zanjado.

-Nos acaba de llegar un mensaje de Konoha. –Exclamó, entusiasmada. –Mi hermano está a punto de partir. ¡Vuelve esta misma noche!

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par. Una sonrisa para nada disimulada se formó en su rostro. ¡Al fin, después de tres días sin saber nada de su esposo, él daba señales de vida!

-¿Qué más decía? –Preguntó con emoción. -¿Salió todo bien?

Rogaba por qué no haya tenido otro inconveniente como en el último intento de reunirse que, por culpa de Akatsuki, tuvieron que aplazarlo.

-Perfectamente. –Le informó. –No me dieron muchos detalles, tan sólo me dijeron que todo salió bien y que Gaara tendría que estar aquí esta misma noche.

"_Ojalá."_ Pensó, mientras juntaba sus manos y le dedicaba otra sonrisa a su cuñada. Necesitaba tener a Gaara otra vez a su lado. Comenzar el entrenamiento de nuevo y, al fin dejar atrás la soledad que había sentido en su ausencia.

-¡Vamos a la cocina, hoy preparo el desayuno yo!

Hinata se levantó bruscamente de la cama y siguió a la rubia, algo nerviosa. ¡Temari tendría que encontrarse realmente feliz para querer cocinar! Solamente en sus mejores días lo hacía por su propia cuenta. El único problema era que la peliazul no deseaba probar otra comida quemada de la Kunoichi.

-¡No, Temari-san! –Le pidió, disimulando su disgusto. -¡Esta vez cocinaré yo!

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó, parándose para observar detenidamente a su amiga. -¿Acaso no te gusta como cocino yo?

-¡C-Claro que sí! –Mintió, mientras su cara se volvía parecida a un tomate. Desgraciadamente, su tartamudeo la delataba una vez más. Pues ella tan sólo acostumbraba a tartamudear cuando se encontraba avergonzada, nerviosa, o decía alguna mentira.

-¡Menos mal! –Respondió Temari tras varios segundos observándola. Aparentemente se encontraba tan feliz que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de las mentiras de la Hyüga. -¡Eres la primera que me dice que sí!

"_Normal."_ Pensó Hinata, resignada. Siguió a la rubia hasta la cocina, contemplando cómo ésta sacaba varios ingredientes sobre la mesa.

-T-Temari-san, está muy feliz. –Dijo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio. -¿Se debe a que por fin podrá verse con-?

La Hyüga no pudo terminar la frase, puesto que la ojiverde se encontraba extremadamente cerca de ella, tapándole la boca.

-¡Cállate! –Le susurró. – ¡Puede oírnos Kankurö!

Al asegurarse de que el castaño aún no había bajado de su cuarto, le destapó lentamente la boca.

-Y sí, si se debe a eso. Cuando vuelva Gaara mi deber como tu escolta habrá terminado. ¡Al fin podré volver a visitar la cascada por las noches!–Susurró finalmente, todavía intentando guardar el máximo silencio posible. -¡Es tan grande la emoción por volver a sentir esos sentimientos que tan sólo siento en ese lugar, con él! No me sentía así desde mis dieciséis años, cuando comencé mi relación con Shikamaru.

"_Me lo imagino."_ Pensó la peliazul. Pues esa misma emoción que siente su acompañante por ver a Itachi Uchiha, la siente ella con su esposo. ¡Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a verle! Y, al igual que Temari, no sentía hace mucho tiempo aquella emoción que tal sólo había logrado notar con la presencia de Naruto Uzumaki.

-Temari-san, no se arriesgue. –Le aconsejó su amiga algo preocupada, recobrando la conversación. –Sus hermanos la vigilarán, no lo tendrá tan fácil como antes.

-¡Dudo que me vigilen! Kankurö siempre duerme como un tronco. Y Gaara… -Temari posó su dedo índice sobre su barbilla. –Antes nunca dormía, pero extrañamente ahora en tu cuarto siempre lo logra.

-¿No dormía? –Repitió la peliazul, algo confundida. -¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso él no te lo contó? El Bijü que lleva en su interior hasta ahora no le había permitido dormir.

-¿Desde cuándo tiene el Bijü dentro de él? –Preguntó, muy sorprendida. Gaara nunca le habló sobre sus problemas de insomnio. Realmente, no le había hablado de nada de su vida, salvo que tiene el Shukaku en su interior.

-Desde antes de nacer. –Respondió Temari. –Chiyo-sama selló al Shukaku en el vientre de mi madre.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Gaara lleva toda la vida sin dormir?!

-Sí. –Respondió mientras comprobaba que el aceite puesto en la sartén estaba lo suficientemente caliente. –Pocas noches conseguía dormir, y si acaso lo conseguía, era durante tres o cuatro horas. Nunca lo había conseguido una noche entera.

La Hyüga al fin comprendía la razón por la cual Gaara se encontraba tan confundido la primera mañana que amaneció a su lado. El por qué de su sonrisa y de su tranquilidad.

Inconscientemente agachó la cabeza. Entonces la paz que sentía Gaara se debía a que al fin conseguía dormir, no por su presencia.

**~ X ~**

-Buen viaje, Kazekage-sama.

El nombrado asintió ante la Hokage de Konoha, que se encontraba frente a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía que en nada le afectaba la resaca.

"_Tsk, ¡estará tan acostumbrada a beber!"_ Pensó mientras se despedía de la sonriente rubia. Se imaginó como deberían estar en esos momentos Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi o Maito Gai, que también les acompañaron en los tragos de anoche. Aunque, siendo franco, no le importaba en absoluto. Bastante tenía con el largo viaje que le esperaba en ese estado. Deshidratado, con dolor de cabeza y continuas ganas de vomitar. Tenía hambre, pero sin embargo no lograba probar bocado. ¡Como si su estómago no quisiera nada más después de haber probado el Sake! Definitivamente no iba a volver a probar bebida en su vida.

-¡Por cierto, Gaara! –Gritó Tsunade Senju a lo lejos, sin quitar su sonrisa en ningún momento. -¡En tu próxima visita ven con Kankurö, será divertido beber los tres!

"_Sí, justamente en eso estaba pensando yo." _

-Claro, Tsunade-sama. –Fingió cierta amabilidad que no tardó en esfumarse cuando se giró, perdiendo al fin de vista a la que, sin duda, era la más chalada de toda la aldea. Incluso más que Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Kazekage-sama?

Observó a la dueña de la voz, encontrándose con la fija mirada de la que fue su compañera durante toda la noche.

-Sí. –Se limitó a contestar.

Desde lo ocurrido no habían cruzado palabra alguna. A pesar de haber sentido uno de los mayores placeres de la vida que, según él, era el sexo, no se encontraba completamente satisfecho.

Dejando de lado aquella terrible resaca que le hacía sentir como un animal a punto de deshidratarse, se dio cuenta qué la tranquilidad que le producía dormir toda una noche era mucho más placentera que la carne femenina. A pesar de haber disfrutado tanto y haber caído dormido minutos después, no había conseguido dormir más de tres horas. El resto del tiempo se lo había pasado analizando su situación. Jamás había tenido relaciones con una persona cercana a él, ¡ni mucho menos su secretaria! ¿Cómo iba a actuar ahora con ella? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo iba a actuar con Hinata? No comprendía si lo que hizo fue una infidelidad o no, si estuvo bien o estuvo mal.

-Ugh… -Un leve quejido salió de sus labios. Si sano no lograba responder a preguntas tan difíciles, mucho menos con ese tremendo malestar que llevaba encima.

-¿Está bien, Gaara-sama?

-Sí, Daimaru. –Respondió, intentando disimular su malestar. Observó a Matsuri que se encontraba mejor que él. ¡Maldita sea!, ¿acaso todos soportaban la bebida menos él?

-Mejor siéntese. –Le aconsejó Daimaru. –Conozco un río cercano, iré a traerle agua.

El Kazekage asintió, tomando asiento en la hierba. En cualquier otra ocasión se hubiese negado, pues siempre quiere llegar rápido a su aldea y retomar su trabajo. Pero en esta ocasión no podía ni con su alma.

Observó como Daimaru se alejaba a paso de tortuga. ¿Acaso quería quedarse sin Kazekage? ¡Estaba a punto de deshidratarse, demonios!

-G-Gaara-sama. –La castaña, que se había mantenido al margen, se acercó al fin a él, sentándose a su lado. –Quería pedirle disculpas sobre lo de-

-Soy yo el que te pide disculpas. –La interrumpió Gaara. –Fue mi culpa, lo siento.

-Realmente no. –Reprochó Matsuri. –Fue mi culpa. Yo me dejé.

-Estabas borracha. –La intentó justificar. –Yo también lo estaba. Fue una locura por parte de ambos.

-Estaba borracha, pero estaba consciente de lo que hacía. –Dijo, sorprendiendo al Kazekage. –Si yo me entregué a usted fue por qué le amo, Gaara-sama.

Las palabras de Matsuri habían dejado helado al joven, que se mantuvo en silencio. Muchas veces sus hermanos hacían bromas pesadas sobre la Kunoichi, diciendo que ella estaba enamorada de él. Pero nunca le tomó importancia. Siempre creyó en que eran unas simples y estúpidas bromas. Nada más.

-Le amo desde hace años. –Siguió. No soportaba más el silencio del pelirrojo. –Es muy bello, inteligente, protector con los aldeanos… ¡Hay tantas cosas de usted que me enamoraron! Siempre iba a su hogar diciendo que necesitaba hablar con Temari-san, ¿se acuerda?

Gaara asintió lentamente, todavía sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡Sólo eran excusas para verle! Con tal sólo tenerle cerca de mi era feliz. –Confesó, un poco entristecida.

Gaara notó la melancolía en los ojos de su compañera. Quería hacerla sentir mejor pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Más bien, ni siquiera encontraba palabras. Jamás se le habían declarado, y mucho menos de una manera tan sincera.

-Matsuri, yo te agradezco tus sentimientos… -Dijo finalmente. –Pero yo no puedo corresponderte. Ni siquiera sé el significado del amor, ¿cómo quieres que ame?

-Lo entiendo, no quiero insistirle. –Le contestó, dejando caer una lágrima que enseguida limpió. –Sé que tiene esposa y, aunque es un matrimonio forzado, no quiero meterme.

Inconscientemente, en un intento de consolarla, la agarró de los hombros.

-Mi esposa no tiene nada qué ver. Somos dos personas totalmente desconocidas. Ni ella, ni tú, ni ninguna mujer es capaz de enseñarme lo que es el amor. Es algo que nunca sentiré.

-Se equivoca. Usted tiene a muchas mujeres que lo aman. –Le contestó, intentando sonreír. –A sus hermanos, a los aldeanos que se sienten orgullosos de usted… Y sobre todo a mí. Yo le amo con todas mis fuerzas y siempre estaré solamente para usted.

Gaara la miró confundido. ¿Tanto amor siente por él? ¿Cuál era la razón, si había muchos hombres mejores que él? Hombres sensibles, simpáticos, amables… Capaces de amar. Él no era capaz de dar algo tan fundamental como el cariño y el amor.

-¿Tan grande es el amor que sientes por mi?

-Es inmenso, Kazekage-sama. –Dijo, mientras se levantaba y se giraba para que el pelirrojo no pueda ver las lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro. –Nunca jamás encontrará una mujer que lo ame tanto como yo.

**~ X ~**

Ajeno a los problemas de Suna y Konoha, se encontraba él. Con sus propios problemas. Aún sentía la rabia en sus venas. No haber conseguido esos ojos y, lo que era peor, por culpa de dos mocosas Kunoichis que nunca creyó que podrían llegar a ser sus rivales, le había afectado por completo, dando paso a una rabia en él que hace tiempo no había despertado.

"_¡Malditas mocosas! Ambas poseen esos poderes oculares que necesito en mi poder. Es una pena que no estén en mis manos __**aún**__, yo les daría mejor uso."_

Una fuerte tos le obligó a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-Orochimaru-sama, necesitamos-

-Lo sé, Kabuto. –Interrumpió. Sabía que su cuerpo no resistiría mucho más. Necesitaba tomar sea como sea el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha. –Pero recuerda que en mis planes está conseguir el Ojo Blanco primero. Después tomaré el Sharingan y el cuerpo de Sasuke y, finalmente…-

La molesta tos volvió a manifestarse, impidiéndole terminar.

-Será mejor que descanse. En este estado no podrá tomar los ojos de Hinata Hyüga.

-Lo sé. –Dijo Orochimaru, admitiéndolo. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la cama, acomodándose. –Pero de la próxima no se salvará.

**~ X ~**

Tras una larga discusión con Temari consiguió al fin convencerle. Esta noche la cocina es suya. Según le había informado la Kunoichi, el plato preferido de Gaara son las ricas costillas a la barbacoa que, casualmente, sabía preparar muy bien.

Se encontraba feliz. Después de tantos días de soledad al fin había conseguido sentir otra vez la alegría. Necesitaba que Gaara se sienta cómodo en su regreso.

-No entiendo aún por qué te hace tanta ilusión cocinar. –Exclamó la rubia, ignorando que Hinata tan sólo quería sorprender al Kazekage. Se giró lentamente, observando a su hermano que, al igual que la Hyüga, se encontraba muy feliz por poder cenar comida decente. –Tampoco entiendo tu ilusión, ¡maldito espantapájaros!

Hinata y Kankurö rieron ante la expresión de la ojiverde, que fingía molestia. Pero la Hyüga sabía que no era así. Sabía que su amiga se encontraba igual de feliz que ella.

-Iré a la frontera a esperar a Gaara. –Informó Kankurö, levantándose y colocándose su sombrero. –Estará a punto de llegar.

Hinata asintió, deseando que su cuñado abandone la cocina para poder hablar con Temari. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarla.

-Está bien, cuídate. –Le dijo Temari mientras ojeaba un libro que había cogido prestado de la biblioteca de su casa.

-Temari-san, hay algo que le quiero preguntar. –Dijo Hinata al estar segura de que Kankurö abandonó su hogar. Pues escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse.

-¡Claro, dime! –Exclamó la rubia dejando de lado el libro que tenía en sus manos y concentrándose en ver como cocina Hinata.

-¿Recuerda la última vez que fuimos a Konoha? –Preguntó.

"_Como para no acordarme."_ Pensó, disgustada. Ese día seguía siendo uno de los peores de su vida.

-Sí. –Dijo finalmente, intentando borrar de su mente a Shikamaru. -¿Por qué?

-Ese día tuve una charla con Gaara-sama. –Le explicó. –Yo le pregunté si él realmente sabía lo que era amar sin ser amado, y él pareció molestarse. También pareció que estaba recordando a algo… O a alguien, ¡no sé!

Temari alzó una ceja, mirando detenidamente a Hinata. ¿Acaso a la Kunoichi le estaba comenzando a interesar su hermano? No lo sabía, pero la idea no le desagradaba para nada.

-Seguramente se acordó de Yashamaru. Nuestro tío.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese señor? –Preguntó sorprendida Hinata. Aunque, al ver la nostalgia que apareció en el rostro de la rubia, se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a preguntar demás. -¡Temari-san, disculpe! Eso no son mis asuntos.

-¡Claro que sí! –Temari intentó disimular la nostalgia que sentía al recordar a su difunto tío. -Tú ahora perteneces a mi familia, por lo tanto son tus asuntos también.

Hinata sintió un leve cosquilleo al escuchar la última frase de su amiga. ¿Realmente la consideraban de esta familia? Al pensar eso, una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Yashamaru murió cuando yo apenas tenía siete años. En ese tiempo Gaara tenía cinco. –Le explicó. –Fue muy duro para mí, pero aún más para Gaara. Nuestro padre nunca demostró amor por ninguno de nosotros, ¡pero todavía menos por Gaara! La única persona que si lo amaba era nuestro tío. O al menos eso pensábamos.

-¿C-Cómo dice?

-Un día intentó asesinar a Gaara.

La sangre de Hinata se heló. La tristeza por su esposo la invadió por completo. ¿De verdad tuvo que soportar haber intentado ser asesinado por la única persona que creía que le amada? Y lo que era peor, ¿con tan sólo cinco años?

-¿P-Pero cómo pudo hacer eso? - Cada vez se sentía más aterrorizada. Si ser un Jinchüriki provocaba que nadie te quiera, ¿cómo sería que ni tu propia familia lo haga?

-Órdenes de mi padre.

_Flashback. _

_Trece años atrás…_

_Se encontraba realmente feliz. ¡Después de entrenar tanto en la Academia, y con la ayuda de su maestro, Baki, había conseguido finalmente perfeccionar su técnica! Con tan sólo siete años podía presumir de ser la mejor de toda su clase._

_Sus maestros le habían pedido que no abandone la aldea, que se encontraban en una simulación de evacuación, para entrenar por si un día lo necesitaban de verdad. Pero si era sólo un simulacro, no había peligro de que lo abandone sin que se den cuenta sus maestros, ¿no?_

_Corría por las calles desiertas de Suna entusiasmada, ¡deseaba mostrar ya su nueva técnica a sus hermanos, su tío y a su padre, el Cuarto Kazekage! _

_Pero, con cada paso que daba, todo le resultaba más extraño. ¿Por qué no había absolutamente nadie por las calles de Suna? A pesar ser un simulacro, normalmente siempre quedaban algunos ANBUS vigilando la zona._

_Un extraño sentimiento la invadía. Entró rápidamente a su hogar con la intención de asegurarse de que todo estaba marchando bien. Pero ahí tampoco había nadie._

_Con las lágrimas a punto de salir, sintiéndose aterrorizada como cualquier niña de su edad completamente sola, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para dirigirse al despacho de su padre, cuando escuchó voces en la terraza. Esperanzada, subió rápidamente las escaleras._

_Pero, la imagen que vio ahí no ayudó en nada. Ahí se encontraba su hermano pequeño, Gaara, entristecido y llorando como siempre por el rechazo de todos y en especial de su padre. Pero, extrañamente, había un ANBU enmascarado detrás de él, preparado para atacarle._

_¿Cómo podía un ANBU atreverse a atentar contra la vida de un niño de apenas cinco años?_

_Furiosa y decidida, iba a acercarse para salvarle la vida a su hermano (sin pensar que no tenía ningún tipo de posibilidad contra un ANBU), pero una fuerte mano la detuvo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Temari?_

_La niña se giró lentamente, dándose cuenta que se trataba del Cuarto Kazekage._

_-¡Padre! –Exclamó la pequeña a punto de llorar. -¡Están atacando a mi hermano! _

_-Lo sé. Son órdenes mías. –Le explicó de lo más calmado._

_-¡¿Cómo?! –Preguntó, aterrorizada. -¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Gaara?!_

_-Gaara es un fracaso como Jinchüriki. Esta es la última oportunidad que le doy. –Se justificó. –He evacuado la aldea para que no haya lamentaciones. El ANBU que está atacando a Gaara es tu tío, Yashamaru._

_-¡¿Qué?! –Temari no estaba dando crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. -¿Cómo pudiste obligarle a algo tan cruel? _

_-Fue su decisión aceptar o no. Yo no le obligué a nada. –La corrigió. –Lo único que le pedí a tu tío es que juegue con los sentimientos de Gaara._

_La pequeña se giró, observando y tratando de escuchar a su tío._

_-Te odio Gaara. –Le decía su tío, ya herido por la armadura de su sobrino. –Tú causaste la muerte de mi hermana. Tu madre no te amaba, ella tan sólo odiaba esta aldea por todo lo que le hicieron y tiene la esperanza de tú lleves a cabo su venganza._

_-¡Eso es mentira, padre! –Gritó Temari, pero no tanto como para que ser escuchada por Gaara y su tío. -¡Tú sabes que mi madre amaba a Gaara tanto como a esta aldea!_

_-¡Cállate, Temari, maldita sea!_

_A lo lejos, la pequeña pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de su tío seguido por el dolor incontrolable de Gaara._

_-Por favor, Gaara, muere… -Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de activar los sellos explosivos que llevaba por su cuerpo._

_Fin Flashback._

-Entonces perdió el control del Shukaku. –Dijo finalmente Temari, un poco afectada por volver a recordar aquella historia. –Yo desde el principio sabía que todo era mentira. El consejo presionó a mi padre, y mi padre a mi tío. ¡Mi tío amaba a mi hermano! A quien en realidad odiaba era a mi padre, por haber aceptado sellar el Shukaku en el vientre de mi madre. ¡Tanto mi madre como mi tío y nosotros amamos a Gaara! Pero desde aquel día nos fuimos alejando mientras él se fue convirtiendo en un monstruo. Nunca tuve la fuerza suficiente de desobedecer a mi padre y contarle la verdad a Gaara.

Hinata no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza, ni siquiera un segundo, que Gaara tuvo que soportar todo eso! Siempre pensó qué, a pesar de sentir el rechazo de toda la aldea, tuvo a sus padres y a sus hermanos. Tuvo familia, no como Naruto, que se encontraba sólo. Pero ahora entendía todo. Ahora lograba comprender absolutamente todo el comportamiento de su esposo.

Era mucho mejor no tener familia, a que tu propia familia te intente asesinar.

-¿P-Por qué su tío decía que era culpa de Gaara-sama que vuestra madre muriera? –Preguntó finalmente, tras varios segundos asimilando todo lo que acababa de oír.

-Porque mi madre murió en el parto de Gaara.

-¡Yo… Yo lo siento tanto, Temari-san! –Dijo, muy afectada por la historia de Gaara.

-Soy yo la que siente todo. –Respondió, intentando parecer tan dura como siempre. Aunque, a estas alturas y después de recordar la muerte de sus seres queridos, un poco afectada si se encontraba. –Siento no haber sido capaz de contarle la verdad a Gaara. ¡Incluso después de la muerte de mi padre no fui capaz!

-¿Cómo murió su padre? –Preguntó. Era obvio que había fallecido, pues no vivía bajo su mismo techo, y algo le tuvo que pasar para que Gaara ocupara su puesto.

-Lo asesinó Orochimaru para hacerse pasar por él en la invasión a Konoha.

Nada más escuchar ese nombre, a Hinata se le heló la piel. Si Orochimaru era capaz de enfrentarse a Shinobis con nivel de Kage, pues ya había matado al Tercer Hokage y al Cuarto Kazekage, ¿qué pasaría con ella si tuviera que enfrentarse otra vez a él?

-Pero al menos al final demostró cariño por Gaara. –Dijo finalmente, intentando sacar de su cabeza a aquel criminal. Bastante le había afectado la historia de su esposo para atormentarse con el protagonista de sus pesadillas. –Le nombró como Quinto Kazekage. Es su sucesor.

-Te equivocas. Mi padre no nombró a Gaara como Quinto Kazekage. –La corrigió. –Él mismo lo logró con mucho esfuerzo, ganándose poco a poco el cariño y la confianza de todos los aldeanos.

Ambas Kunoichis escucharon la puerta abrirse. Dedujeron que se trataba de los hermanos, que después de más de media hora finalmente llegaban. De un momento a otro Temari escondió esa tristeza y culpabilidad que le producía recordar el pasado, y fue alegremente a recibir a sus hermanos. En cambio, para Hinata, no era tan fácil esconder ese impacto y esa tristeza que causó en ella la historia de Gaara.

Se sentía como una completa imbécil. ¿Cómo pudo tratarlo así al principio? ¿Con tanto rechazo y demostrándole su miedo? ¡Se habrá sentido tan refutado! Después de haber luchado tanto por ser admirado y querido en su aldea, ella no era nadie para mirarle y tratarle así. También recordaba aquella noche en Konoha, antes del enfrentamiento contra Akatsuki, se mostró muy débil ante él por un simple rechazo en el amor. ¿Qué habrá pensado él? ¡Él tuvo que soportar el rechazo de su padre, de toda la aldea, de sus hermanos y, aparentemente, de su tío y de su madre también! Lo había juzgado mal. Había cometido un jodido error que no sabía cómo remediar.

No muy lejos de la cocina, en el salón concretamente, se encontraban los hermanos conversando alegremente. Gaara les había contado sobre su viaje y, sobre todo, las locuras de Tsunade Senju.

-¡La próxima vez quiero ir yo también! –Exclamó Kankurö, riendo. -¡Debe estar genial emborracharse con Tsunade-sama!

-Lo será para ti, que eres un alcohólico. –Reprochó Gaara con una mueca de disgusto. Hace poco se le había pasado la resaca, ¡y no quería saber nada de alcohol durante una buena temporada!, ¡tal vez por el resto de su vida! -La próxima vez que vaya a Konoha, vendréis conmigo.

-No. Ni hablar. –Respondió bruscamente Temari. No pensaba volver a pisar esas tierras jamás.

A Kankurö y a Gaara les sorprendió la actitud de su hermana, pues siempre estaba encantada de ir a la aldea de Hoja, incluso se ofrecía voluntariamente.

-¿Por qué? Eras tú la única que estaba dispuesta a ir siempre.

-Bueno, pues… ¡Ya me aburrió! –Mintió. –Estoy mucho mejor aquí, cuidando de Hinata.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo está ella? –Preguntó Gaara. No verla junto a sus hermanos recibiéndole le parecía extraño. La peliazul siempre se ha caracterizado por su educación y amabilidad. -¿Acaso sigue en cama?

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamó Temari. -¿Tan mal crees que la cuide para que siga en cama?

-Cuidamos. –Corrigió Kankurö mientras asesinaba mentalmente a Temari. -¿Te quieres llevar todo el mérito?

-¡Yo soy la que le ayudó más!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Gaara perdió el hilo de la conversación desde que se dio cuenta que esto llevaba a una discusión segura y, probablemente, hasta golpes. Pero no fue lo único que le desconcentró. Poco a poco se hacía presente un muy rico olor a barbacoa. El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa al adivinar que se trataba de su comida favorita. Se levantó del salón dejando a sus hermanos peleando como el perro y el gato mientras él, como un ratón siguiendo el olor a queso, se acercó a la cocina.

Le parecía muy raro que ese rico olor a barbacoa, no fuera acompañado por un fuerte olor a quemado, que era lo que solía pasar cuando cocinaba Temari. Iba a agradecer de corazón a su hermano por cocinar su comida preferida cuando, al llegar a la cocina, se dio cuenta que no era precisamente Kankurö el que preparó dicha cena.

Se quedó callado, observando a su esposa sacar varios platos para llevarlos a la mesa del salón. Esperó a que Hinata se diera cuenta de su llegada, puesto que él ni pensaba ni sabía que decirle después de tantos días. Se sentía un tanto avergonzado por no haberle dirigido la palabra después de su batalla contra Orochimaru. Se sentía apenado por haberle hecho creer que era una carga. Y sobre todo, se sentía deshonrado por haber dormido con otra mujer. Tenía claro que a partir de ahora no iba a compartir cama con ella. ¡No podía ser tan injusto con ambas Kunoichis! Con Matsuri por respeto al amor que sentía por él, y, con Hinata por respeto a la admiración que días atrás dijo que sentía por él. Se preguntaba si después de sus actos seguía sintiendo lo mismo.

-¡G-Gaara-sama!

La Hyüga soltó los cubiertos que estaba preparando e hizo rápidamente una reverencia. No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de la presencia de su esposo.

-¿Por qué me recibes así? –Preguntó Gaara, sorprendido. Pocas veces usaba tantos modales con él. Al fin y al cabo, compartían techo.

-¿Y-Y cómo quiere que lo haga? –Preguntó la peliazul, agachando la cabeza para evitar que Gaara notara que sus mejillas estaban adquiriendo un fuerte tono rojo tomate.

-No lo sé. –Contestó Gaara. No le importaba la manera. Tan sólo no quería que la persona con la que ha estado compartiendo cama durante semanas se comporte como una aldeana más. –Como te apetezca. Pero vivimos juntos, no hace falta que seas tan formal siempre.

-¿C-Cómo me apetezca? –Preguntó, alzando ligeramente la cabeza.

Gaara asintió.

A Hinata no le faltó tiempo para acercarse al pelirrojo y abrazarle fuertemente, escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro del Kazekage.

Gaara abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir las suaves y finas manos de Hinata sobre su amplia espalda. Jamás había sentido su tacto. Sólo tuvo la oportunidad de sentir su mano tocándole en Konoha, antes de su pelea contra Akatsuki. Pero, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en cómo se sentía, puesto que él mismo se encargó de apartarla bruscamente de él.

Desde entonces, ella jamás se había acercado de esa manera a él. Ni siquiera por las noches. Y juraría que después de su trato, ella no querrá tocarle ni en sus sueños. Ni siquiera por casualidad.

-Me alegra verle aquí. –Susurró aún sin apartarse de él.

Se juraba a sí misma una y otra vez aguantarse esas ganas que tenía por recibirle de una manera cálida. Pero sus sentimientos, una vez más, le jugaron una mala pasada. Necesitaba acercarse a él y decirle que no estaba sólo, que nunca más lo estará. Que ya no tenía que cargar con ese peso de que su madre y su tío no lo querían. Necesitaba contarle la verdad y, aparte, decirle que ella también lo aprecia. Que ya no lo ve como un monstruo, sino como el héroe fuerte que es. Pero sabía que no podía decirle nada. Entendía que no podía contar un secreto que le confesó Temari. Y aparte, contar eso le correspondía sólo y únicamente a Temari.

Se alejó poco a poco de él, sintiéndose incómoda por su silencio.

Gaara quería darle las gracias, decirle algo o aunque sea corresponderle al abrazo, pero no se vio capaz. No porque le faltaban ganas, si no porque realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Jamás le hizo falta ser cariñoso o responder a alguien que lo haya sido, puesto que nadie nunca lo ha sido con él (sin contar a la reciente declaración de Matsuri).

Inconscientemente recordó cuando aún era un poco feliz. Cuando llegaba a su hogar y, aunque recibía la mirada de odio de su padre, todavía podía sentir el cálido abrazo de su tío Yashamaru. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía la necesidad de abrazar a alguien!

-Disculpe. –Dijo finalmente Hinata, abochornada. –Sólo quería-

No pudo terminar la frase, puesto que sintió el brazo de Gaara sobre ella, que la obligó a acercarse de nuevo a su cuerpo y abrazarle. Ahora eran sus manos amplias y varoniles las que envolvían el cuerpo de Hinata. La peliazul, todavía sorprendida, volvió a esconder su cabeza en su hombro, correspondiendo poco a poco al abrazo.

-Me alegra saber que no tuvo interferencias en su viaje, como la última vez. –Susurró tímidamente Hinata. –Estuve muy preocupada.

La peliazul se apartó poco a poco del Kazekage. No quería agobiarlo, con tan sólo transmitirle su apoyo y cariño a través de un abrazo se encontraba satisfecha. Ya que no podía hacerlo verbalmente puesto que tendría que desvelar un secreto y una confesión de su amiga, necesitaba hacerlo de esa manera.

-A mí también me alegra verte ya recuperada. –Dijo finalmente Gaara, alejándose también un poco de Hinata. –Pensaba que seguirías en cama.

-Tampoco soy tan débil. –Se defendió Hinata, recordando una vez más las dolorosas palabras de Gaara.

-No he dicho que lo seas. –Respondió Gaara, cogiendo varios platos para llevarlos al salón. A juzgar por los gritos, sus hermanos seguían peleando, así que era el único disponible para ayudarle. –De hecho, no eres débil.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta con los platos en mano para dirigirse al salón. No sin antes echarle una mirada a Hinata, que no podía disimular su asombro al oír esas palabras de la boca del tan callado e indiferente Gaara.

-Por cierto, Hinata. Gracias por la cena.

**~ X ~**

Se dejó caer en el suelo, exhausto por su entrenamiento. Su respiración era un tanto agitada, y su mirada estaba perdida. Le encantaba entrenar para sacarse de su mente el gran problema que atormentaba su vida: El odio de Sasuke Uchiha. El rencor que sentía su hermano pequeño hacía él.

Sabía que él lo eligió así, que nadie le puso una pistola en la sien obligándolo. Pero su única intención era evitarle un sufrimiento aún más grande a su hermano pequeño. Aunque tenga que sufrir toda la vida él. Todo le daba igual con tal de ver a su hermano feliz. Sabía que, algún día no muy lejano, Sasuke terminará con su venganza. Ese día él morirá, pero su hermano, feliz por haber completado su venganza, volverá a Konoha donde hará la vida que él siempre deseó.

Sacudió su cabeza, lamentándose. Otra vez se encontraba sólo, atormentándose con su pasado. La única persona que logró que él saliera de esa rutina y de sus pesadillas ya no estaba. La había perdido también a ella. Había pasado tantos días sin verla, tantas noches por recuperar a su lado… ¡Quién se iba a imaginar que ella pensaba regresar tan sólo para despedirse!

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de un Chakra un tanto familiar para él. El Ninja se acercó lentamente a él, tapándole los ojos.

Aquel acto provocó el pánico del pelinegro. Lo habían pillado acostado, con la guardia baja. Estaba a punto de actuar cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de la única dueña de unas manos tan suaves y especiales como esas. Aquellas que le acariciaron el rostro con tanta ternura, siendo su madre, antes de su asesinato, la última en hacerlo.

-¿Quién soy? –Preguntó divertida la Kunoichi. Normalmente no se mostraba así, pero no podía disimular las inmensas ganas que tenía por volver a estar a su lado.

-No lo sé. –Respondió el Uchiha, tratando de parecer indiferente. Pero lo cierto es que esa presencia le estaba llenando de paz y felicidad.

-Hmp, ¡maldito Uchiha! –Exclamó la rubia, fingiendo enojo. Se sentó en el pasto, observando la hermosa cascada que tanto había comenzado a extrañar. El pelinegro se sentó también, acomodándose a su lado. Temari lo observó, apenada. Le avergonzaba pensar que lo extrañaba también a él. Extrañaba jodidamente a su engreído compañero.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, observando el hermoso paisaje. Dejándose llevar por esa paz que se transmitían el uno al otro.

-¿Por qué no llevas tu abanico? –Preguntó el Uchiha algo curioso al darse cuenta que su acompañante llevaba el atuendo de Kunoichi que utilizaba normalmente, pero, sin embargo, no llevaba su abanico. En lugar a eso llevaba un bolso de tamaño mediano que parecía estar lleno.

-Bueno, digamos que se me ocurrieron otros planes. –Respondió, sacando de su bolso una gran toalla. –En lugar de entrenar quería traerte una sorpresa.

Itachi alzó una ceja, confundido. Pero no preguntó nada. Tan sólo se dedicó a observar como la Kunoichi sacaba varios utensilios para comer, unos vasos vacíos y unas tapas.

-¿Un picnic? –Preguntó el pelinegro, todavía con su ceja elevada.

-¡Llámalo como quieras! –Exclamó Temari mientras destapaba las bandejas.

El Uchiha tomó en sus manos uno de los recipientes, observando detenidamente de qué se trataba. Sonrió al ver que se trataba de unos tallarines fritos.

-¿De qué trata esto? –Preguntó una vez más el pelinegro, desconfiado. -¿Me quieres envenenar o algo así?

-¡Claro que no, maldito malcriado! –Gritó la rubia malhumorada. Nunca faltaba el graciosillo que le fastidiaba el buen humor. Horas atrás fue Kankurö, y ahora resultaba ser Itachi. -¿Acaso desconfías de mí?

-Cambiemos de plato entonces.

La ojiverde rodó los ojos, suspirando.

-Pareces un crío pequeño. –Dijo finalmente, frustrada. Cogió la bandeja de Itachi y se la cambió por la suya. Observó la mirada de Itachi fija en ella, pues lógicamente quería verla comiendo. Resignada, cogió su utensilio y se llevó un poco a la boca. -¿Estás contento ahora?

En el rostro de Itachi se formó una sonrisa mientras dirigía su mirada a los tallarines que tenían muy buena pinta.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó la rubia, ansiosa. Los había hecho ella misma antes de salir diciéndoles a sus hermanos, como excusa, que quería que Hinata le enseñara a cocinar. No quería llevarle a su compañero las sobras de la cena preparada por su cuñada, pero tampoco quería espantarle con sus comidas quemadas. Por eso pidió ayuda a Hinata.

-Están buenas. –Dijo finalmente Itachi, llevándose un poco más a la boca.

Temari no pudo evitar ser dominada por un aura negra, queriendo noquear ahí mismo al Shinobi. ¡¿Tanto esfuerzo y dedicación para que sólo diga "están buenas?!

-¿Ya está en Suna tu hermano? –Preguntó Itachi, cambiando de tema.

-Sí. Regresó esta noche. –Contestó, intentando dejar de lado sus ganas de asesinarle. –Hoy hubo muy buen ambiente en mi casa. Parece que Hinata y Gaara se están comenzando a llevar mejor, ya conversan sin temor. ¡Y yo también formé en estos días una buena amistad con Hinata! De hecho, ella fue la que me ayudó a escaparme esta noche.

Itachi sonrió al ver a Temari contándole sus anécdotas. Una extraña sensación de nostalgia le evadió. Recordó aquellos días en los que era Sasuke el que regresaba a su hogar, emocionado tras un largo día en la Academia Ninja, a contarle su día una y otra vez.

Temari nunca se caracterizó por ser conversadora con él. Más bien, ni con él ni con nadie. Pero la extraña sensación de añorarle fue la que hizo que ahora tenga tantas ganas de charlar con él. De verle de cerca, de escuchar su voz. Para que un día, cuando se vuelvan a separar, tenga en sus recuerdos su rostro, su sonrisa... A él.

-¿Y cómo sigue ella? –Preguntó finalmente, intentando seguir la conversación. No quería perderse otra vez en sus dolorosos recuerdos. Ahora que la tenía a ella, quería disfrutarla. No sabía cuando iba a durar esta vez.

-¿Hinata? ¡Muy bien! Ya no se siente tan sola con mi compañía y con el regreso de Gaara. –Exclamó. –Aunque, hay algo que le preocupa. Está teniendo unas pesadillas raras.

-¿Pesadillas? –Repitió Itachi mientras daba un sorbo a su zumo de piña. –Yo también tengo pesadillas de vez en cuando. No veo nada anormal en ello.

-Yo también. Pero Hinata afirma que casi todos sus sueños terminan haciéndose realidad. –Le explicó, un tanto pensativa.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, tan sólo disfrutando del hermoso lugar, de la cena y de sus presencias.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –Preguntó finalmente el Uchiha, observando como la Kunoichi lo miraba confundida, aún sin entender del todo su pregunta. –Me refiero a venir a hacerme compañía. Desde el primer día quedamos aquí para entrenar. Jamás acordamos hacernos…Compañeros.

-No lo sé. –Dijo finalmente, muy en su interior temiendo a que él quiera terminar con ello. –Tal vez tan sólo quería agradecerte por entregarme un poder tan valioso.

El pelinegro tenía ganas de preguntarla si realmente es consciente de quién es él. Si se ha puesto a pensar seriamente en que es un criminal de rango S que intentó matar a Gaara. No deseaba hablar del tema, pues sentía que hablando de ello podría perderla. Pero también sabía que tenía que abrirle los ojos antes de que sea tarde. Alejarle de él para que con sus actos no le haga daño, al igual que le pasó a la persona que más ama: A Sasuke Uchiha.

Sabía que tenía que evitar entrar en su corazón antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y también evitar que ella entre en el suyo.

Pero, por el momento, se limitó a callar y disfrutar de su presencia. Sabía que ella no le iba a ser eterna, por lo tanto necesitaba disfrutarla antes de que el día de separarse definitivamente de ella llegue.

**~ X ~**

Se sirvió un poco de café antes de tomar asiento, suspirando cansado. Su viaje tan largo le había dejado agotado. Y no era solamente eso lo que le tenía así. Había logrado cansarse psicológicamente con tantas preguntas sin respuesta.

-¿Aún no duermes?

Gaara observó a Kankurö, que salía de la biblioteca con un libro en mano y se disponía a ocupar el sofá del salón.

-Temari se enfadará si acabas durmiendo otra vez aquí. –Dijo el pelirrojo al observar el libro que traía en sus manos.

-Ella no se va a dar cuenta. –Respondió Kankurö, riéndose. –Hace un buen rato se durmió.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No habrá salido otra vez?

-No. Ya me aseguré de que no. –Contestó el castaño, sin imaginarse que el cuerpo que vio minutos atrás en la cama de Temari, era un clon que dejó su hermana antes de irse.

-Gaara-sama. Kankurö-san.

Observaron a la dueña de la tímida voz, proveniente de las escaleras. Se encontraba aseada y cambiada, preparada para dormir.

-Si no se les ofrece nada más, me retiraré. –Dijo tímidamente. –Estoy cansada.

-¡No hables así, Hinata! –Le ordenó Kankurö fingiendo molestia. –Tú no eres nuestra sirvienta, ¡puedes irte a dormir cuando quieras!

-Está bien. –Contestó la peliazul, dedicándole una sonrisa. –Buenas noches, Kankurö-san, Gaara-sama.

-Buenas noches, Hinata. Y una vez más, gracias por la cena.

Los jóvenes observaron a Hinata asentir y, tras varios escalones, la perdieron de vista.

-Es muy hermosa. ¿No crees, Gaara?

El Kazekage, que se había mantenido alejado de la conversación entre su esposa y su hermano, no supo que contestar. Realmente no había pensado en ello.

-También es amable, educada, simpática… -Siguió Kankurö, a pesar del silencio de su hermano. -¡Y cocina bien! Por ahora no le he encontrado ningún defecto.

Gaara dio un sorbo a su café mientras pensaba en las palabras de su acompañante. ¿Realmente no tenía ningún defecto?

"_Es débil."_ Pensó. Aunque, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por pensar eso al acordarse con que entusiasmo tomaba el entrenamiento, dando todo de sí. Y a pesar de no haber conseguido derrotar sola a Orochimaru, demostró una gran mejora en sus habilidades. No podía pedirle enfrentarse ella sola a un criminal de rango S, ¡ni siquiera Temari e Itachi Uchiha lograron pararle los pies al Sannin!

-Kankurö, tú eres mi hermano mayor. –Dijo finalmente, tras varios minutos callado. –Creo que eres la única persona con la que podría hablar de ciertas cosas.

Kankurö abrió los ojos como platos mientras su rostro pasaba de mostrar confusión a expresar felicidad. ¡Gaara nunca le contó sus problemas! Le entusiasmaba el hecho de que, después de dieciocho años, piense al fin hacerlo.

-¡Claro, cuéntame! –Respondió, dejando su libro aparte y clavando su emocionante mirada en él.

-¿Sería infidelidad que yo tuviera relaciones con otra mujer?

-¿De qué tipo de relaciones hablas? –Preguntó Kankurö, alzando la ceja confuso.

-Sexo. –Soltó bruscamente Gaara, dejando a Kankurö boquiabierto. ¡Pues él ni siquiera tenía la idea de que su hermano menor ya tuvo ese tipo de relaciones!

No sabía muy bien la respuesta a su pregunta, pero necesitaba decirle algo para no defraudarle. ¡Necesitaba aconsejarle, como el hermano mayor que es!

-Bueno, yo… ¡Yo creo que sí! –Dijo finalmente, rascándose la nuca. –A pesar de ser un matrimonio arreglado, ninguno de los dos ha mencionado que puede hacer su vida aparte, ¿no?

Gaara negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Debe ser horrible que hagas el amor con otra mujer y después duermas con Hinata. –Añadió Kankurö. –Pero, si es lo que quieres, antes de hacerlo deberías hablar con ella.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Seguramente Hinata no se imagina que, después de dormir con ella, durmió con su asistenta.

-Aunque si yo fuera tú, no lo haría. –Dijo Kankurö, aún sin dar el tema por zanjado.

-¿Por qué?

-Hinata es la mejor compañía que puedes encontrar. Como mujer y como amiga. Aparte, no me parece justo que tú si puedas tener otras relaciones, pero ella no.

-Ella también podrá tenerlas.

-No, no podrá. Los hombres quieren tener a su mujer en su hogar, cocinándole, durmiendo con él, planchándole… ¡Y ella no puede estar al lado de nadie más que de ti! Deberías valorar la esposa que te ha tocado y respetarla. Al menos, hasta que ella decida lo contrario.

Gaara rodó los ojos, algo molesto. Sabía que su hermano tenía razón, ¡le había faltado al respeto a la mujer que menos se lo merecía! Pero, necesitaba ser sincero.

Dejó su taza de café en la mesa y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Hinata. A la que durante tantas semanas fue también la suya.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a hablar con Hinata. –Respondió el pelirrojo, decidido. Pensaba contarle lo que hizo en Konoha y también confesarle que él no es capaz de respetarla como ella se lo merece. –Lo mejor será que deje de dormir con ella.

**~ X ~**

"_Su mente viajaba lejos de aquel espantoso lugar. Se preguntaba cómo había llegado hasta ese terreno. Se preguntaba en cómo y en por qué había permitido que su enemigo la atrapara._

_Cerró los ojos, mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro. Ahora lo recordaba. Todo fue culpa de Sabaku No Gaara. Él juró nunca fallarle, ¿por qué le hizo eso?_

_Ya no importaba. Ahora estaba muriendo y él no estaba para salvarla. A pesar de haberle fallado, no fue capaz de cumplir con su segunda promesa: Siempre protegerla, como la aldeana de Suna que es._

_O más bien, que era. Sabía que de esta no se salvaría. Perdería sus ojos y, al igual que el Uchiha que yace frío e inconsciente a su lado, perdería la vida."_

**POV GAARA.**

_Abrí la puerta lentamente, rogando por qué Hinata no esté dormida. Necesitaba contarle lo que hice, ella tenía derecho a saberlo. _

_Contemplé la cama que tantas veces he habitado. Nada más ver a mi esposa, supe inmediatamente que algo no iba bien. Se encontraba inquieta. Como si algo o alguien la atormentara. Me acerqué lentamente, procurando no asustarla. Pensé encontrarla llorando o triste, pero no. La encontré dormida. ¿Acaso estaba teniendo una pesadilla?_

_-Hinata. ¡Hinata!_

_La llamé varias veces y la cogí por los hombros, intentando despertarla._

_Tras varios segundos, ella abrió sus ojos llenos de pánico y confusión. _

_-Tan sólo fue una pesadilla. –Le dije, intentando calmarla._

_Al verme, tan sólo pude notar su respiración más calmada. Me abrazó fuertemente y me obligó a acostarme a su lado._

_-¡Gaara-sama, tengo miedo! –Me confesó, temblando. -¡Prométame que nunca me va a fallar!_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_La observé confundido. No podía jurarle eso, ¡principalmente por qué venía a confesarle que ya lo hice! _

_-¡Prométamelo, por favor! –Me rogó, desesperada. No entendía que le pasaba ni qué había soñado, pero su actitud estaba comenzando a inquietarme a mí también._

"_-Hinata es la mejor compañía que puedes encontrar. Como mujer y como amiga. Aparte, no me parece justo que tú puedas tener otras relaciones, pero ella no._

_-Ella también podrá tenerlas._

_-No, no podrá. Los hombres quieren tener a su mujer en su hogar, cocinándole, durmiendo con él, planchándole… ¡Y ella no puede estar al lado de nadie más que de ti! Deberías valorar la esposa que te ha tocado y respetarla. Al menos, hasta que ella decida lo contrario."_

_Recordé mi conversación con Kankurö y me sentí todavía más culpable. No podía hacerle esto. Tenía que respetarla. Tenía que permanecer solamente a su lado hasta que ella decida lo contrario. _

_-Te lo prometo. –Le dije finalmente, armándome de valor. ¿Por qué la mentía? No lo entendía. Tal vez porque no quería confesarle haberlo hecho ya. No quería perder la admiración que sentía por mí. Pero de algo si estaba seguro. ¡No iba a permitir que nada le atormente! Ella es una aldeana y, encima, vive bajo mi techo. No permitiría que nada malo le pasara. –Prometo nunca fallarte y protegerte, como la aldeana de Suna que eres y como el Kazekage que soy._

_No sé qué dije o hice mal pero, al escuchar esas palabras, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente._

_-Quédate conmigo._

**POV HINATA.**

_-Te lo prometo. –Me dijo finalmente, tras varios segundos observándome confundido. –Prometo nunca fallarte y protegerte, como la aldeana de Suna que eres y como el Kazekage que soy. _

_No pude evitar llorar desconsoladamente al escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que eran mentira. Cada vez estaba más segura de que mi pesadilla se cumpliría, y que todo sería culpa de Gaara y de sus promesas rotas._

_Pero me limité a asentir, no podía contarle de mis sueños, ¡pensaría que estoy loca! _

_Por alguna razón, preferí creérmelas. No quería dormirme, puesto que no quería volver a soñar la misma pesadilla de siempre._

_-Quédate conmigo. –Le pedí al notar que se apartaba._

_Lo abracé fuertemente y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, intentando sentirme más protegida. Si me hubiesen contado esta situación semanas atrás, ¡no podría ni siquiera creérmela! Pero al conocer la historia de Gaara-sama todo cambió. Ahora puedo justificar absolutamente todo su comportamiento. Ahora puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos qué, a pesar de ser Naruto-kun el hombre que amo, Gaara-sama es la persona que más admiro en este momento. ¡Había logrado soportar tantas cosas! Desprecio, soledad, humillación, maltrato… Esos ojos de los aldeanos que tan sólo reflejaban temor y odio. La misma mirada que le dedicaba día a día yo. ¿Por qué fui tan injusta? _

_A pesar de ello, él no fue tan débil como yo. Él decidió crecer día a día como Shinobi, ganándose la confianza y admiración de todos. Convirtiéndose en el honorable Quinto Kazekage. _

_Ahora tenía claro la clase de persona que me acompañaba. No es aquel monstruo que pensé en el pasado. Estoy siendo acompañada por el Shinobi más fuerte que he conocido en toda mi vida._

* * *

Bueno, ahí está! :D

Muchas gracias a las que marcaron en alertas & favoritos, & sobre todo las que dejaron rr! :)

**Violetamonster**: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste. Y pues la verdad es que sí, estuvo feo lo que hizo Gaara, hasta a mi me dolió escribir eso jajaja pero lo recompensaré en estos capítulos :) & También me alegra que te guste la pareja que hacen Itachi y Temari, la verdad si son adorables eh? jiji

**whisperwind-v:** Jajaja sí, Gaara se pasó. Y sobre todo con Matsuri, ¿eh? Que no tiene punto de comparación con la adorable de Hinata jaja :D Me alegra que te guste la pareja que hacen Itachi y Temari, aunque también lo tendrán muy complicado al igual que Gaara e Hinata :/

**mishkis:** ¡Qué bueno que te guste! Espero no defraudarte con este capítulo, jé :)

**Pandora:** Jajaja sí, sólo lo perdonamos por eso! Pero ya tendrá que pagar por sus actos más adelante jaja :D Qué bueno que te guste, nos leemos :*


End file.
